Kaoru and the Battosai
by rk Moon Dragon
Summary: UPDATED CHapter 34 up and ready Hope ya'll like it This story is based on Beauty and The Beast-Kaoru is the Beauty and Battosai is the beast-
1. The Beginning

Konnichiha!! ^_^ this story is taken from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. This would be my first story on fanfiction.net. I am working on another story but I seemed to have writer's block on that one and need to work on another story to get my mind off of it. ^_^ Please review it would really mean a lot to me ^_^. Well on with the story ^_-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor do I own Disney's Beauty and the Beast                                   so douzo don't sue me 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ **Kaoru and the Battosai**~

Chapter One 

~The Beginning~

          In a faraway land at a shining castle lived a young prince.  Having everything he desired made him spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

          An old beggar woman came to the castle one freezing night.  For shelter she offered the Prince a single red rose.  However the Prince was repelled by her ragged appearance, he sneered at the gift and turned her away.  

          "You should not be deceived by appearances."   She warned.  "For beauty is found within."

          The old woman was really an enchantress, who saw that the Prince had no love in his heart.  For punishment she transformed him into a hideous demon and placed a spell on everyone in the castle.  She then gave him an enchanted mirror as his only window to the outside world.  The enchantress departed leaving behind the rose she had offered him, which would bloom until his twenty-first year.  To break the spell he must learn to love another and earn that person's love in return before the last petal fell.  He would remain a demon forever if he could not fulfill this.

          Not far from the castle was a charming little Japanese town.  There lived a beautiful girl named Kaoru.  Kaoru loved to read books about far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells and princes in disguise.  She could always be found with her nose in a book.  

          Kaoru crossed the town market one bright fall morning.  She was to busy with her book to even take notice of the handsome, conceited Jaaku, whom all the other town girls loved.  Seeing Kaoru, "Now that's the girl I'm going to make mine" Jaaku vowed.  "She's the only one who's worthy of me."

          Just then, a loud explosion boomed from Kaoru's dojo.  "Father" She cried, running home.

          In the smoked-filled dojo, Kaoru was relieved to find her father, Kamiya-San.  "What happened father?"  She asked, gazing at the ruins of his newest invention.

          The invention looked like an old armchair on wheels with a huge engine attached to it.  A maze of pipes, whistles, bells, ropes and pulleys erupted from the back.  Inspired by Kaoru's confidence in him, Kamiya-San seized a tool and went back to work.

          Kamiya-San set off with his invention that afternoon, Kaoru called after her father, "You'll win first prize at the fair I'm sure of it!"  Their patient horse, Unmei carried Kamiya-San and pulled the heavy cart behind them.  A cold fog soon swallowed up the travelers.

          Hours later, they were still on the road.  Absentminded Kamiya-San pulled out his map and exclaimed "This thing is printed upside down!  We'll never get to the fair.  Come on Unmei- let's take this shortcut through the woods."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for now. Yeah I know its short but I wanted it in chapters so this chapter ended up short. I'll try and make the rest of the chapters longer. ^_^ 

 I hope ya'll like it ^_^ and please review also you can give me ideas I would love to hear your ideas and maybe I might just use them. I already have the next chapter ready but I won't put it up till I have reviews so the more reviews I get the faster I'll put the chapters up. If no reviews then I'll end the story here o_o ok ^_^ ok 

And don't forget if you have an idea let me hear!!!!!!

~Arigatou ~   

rk Moon Dragon


	2. The Castle

Konnichiha!!!!!!  Well since I'm updating that means I got reviews.  When I last checked I had four but four is enough to make me jump up and down and run around the house  1 or 100 times ^___^.  Well enough with the chat chat on with the story ^_^!!

Disclaimer: -_- gosh this gets old *nods* I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor Disney's Beauty and the Beast yadda yadda so plz do not sue I'm poor so you wouldn't get much but this computer -_-' which is crappy so I'd probably would just give it to with no complaints 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter Two 

~The Castle~

          Unmei whined nervously at the gathering darkness and the thickening mist, which rose around them.  Kamiya-San looked back fearfully at the sound of prowling wolves.  When a lingering howl came about Unmei reared up in alarm and lunged forward.

          "Whoa, Unmei, Whoa!!" Called Kamiya-San as the terrified horse almost ran them over a tall cliff.  Hearing a blood-chilling growl of a nearby wolf Unmei reared up again throwing his rider to the cold ground.

          Kamiya-San, dazed by his fall, stared into the mist after the fleeing horse.  The sound of the wolves approaching roused him to action.  He fled down a darken hillside, dodging gnarled branches and knobby roots, until he stumbled upon a huge, ornate gate, rusty from disuse.

          Desperately, he wrenched the rusted gate open and fell through it, slamming it behind him just as the ferocious wolves were fixing to attack.  Out of breathe, Kamiya-San manage to cross the neglected grounds of the forbidding castle and approached the door.  He stepped cautiously inside when no one had answered his knock.

          "Hello?" He called into the vast, echoing chamber.

          "Not a word." Whispered a mantel clock to a golden candelabra.  

          "Oh, Yuudai……..have a heart," the candelabra replied, "Sir, your are more than welcome in this castle!"

          Kamiya-San was amazed to see a talking candelabra.  Still breathless from his ordeal he sunk into a larger chair.  Yuudai looked around nervously for his master, who has a terrible attitude toward guest.  Guest were forbidden from his castle.  Then a tea cart arrived with Hahaoya-dono, the teapot, and her young son Yahiko.

          Suddenly a dark and mysterious figure appeared in the room and loomed over Kamiya-San.  His cold amber eyes pierced the darkness of the room.  Kamiya-San found himself frighten stiff; he could swear that the temperature in the room had drop a great degree.  "A stranger!"  Growled a harsh yet emotionless voice.  Then the strong hands seized the terrified inventor and carried him off to the dungeon.  

          Throwing Kamiya-San in to the damp dungeon he turned and stared down at his servants.  "Lord Batt…" Yuudai started but was quickly cut off.  "How many times have I told you guest are not welcome in my castle." The master stated.  "Many tim.." Yuudai stutter.  "That was not a question.  Do not let this happen again or you will pay dearly.  Do you understand?" Their master said as he walked into the dark corridors. "Yes my Lord we fully understand." The servants wisped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it.  Again reviews well determine if I update or if I don't.  Flames are welcome but please do not be to harsh ^_-.  Ideas are welcome too.  After I put this up I'll begin on Chapter three. And sorry this chapter was short when I said I would try to make them long but I write these on paper and then type it up so what's two pages turns out not to be a lot -_- lol REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I would like to say Thank You to the following  for reviewing

**Tati-chan14:** Thank you for liking my story. You were the first to review it so tectonically your # 1 ^__^ lol

**Kaoru's_death_food: **Thank you for making me  aware that isn't very detail and could use some more and in the future chapters I well try to make them contain more detail. 

**Gemindragon:** Thank you I'll try to make updates fast. But with school and all sometimes it might be awhile till I make an update .

**Alendra: **The same I said to Gemindragon and Thank You very much for the review ^_-

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon   


	3. Meeting The Battosai

Konnichiha!  I wasn't going to update today because of a terrible car accident my friend was in and broke her neck, but I can't go and visit her because she at a hospital out of town and I'm unaware yet to which one she is at.  So I thought that updating might help to get it off my mind.  Well enough with the sad stuff here's Chapter three. ENJOY~

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Beauty and the Beast. So please do not sue me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter Three

~Meeting the Battosai

          At home, Kaoru was waiting for her father's return when there was a knock at the dojo's gate.  Opening the gate door Kaoru saw no other than the conceited Jaaku, all dressed up in the fanciest clothes Kaoru has ever seen.  "Come in."  Kaoru said reluctantly.    As Jaaku pushed by to enter the dojo.  Unaware to her that Jaaku was fixing to propose to her and planned to marry her on the spot.  Outside the dojo awaited half the town to hear Kaoru's answers and to see the overwhelming occasion.  

          "Say you'll marry me Kaoru!"  Jaaku demanded.

          "Why would I marry you?"  Kaoru question.  "I wont take no as an answer, my lovely Kaoru!"  Jaaku said as he started walking toward her.  Backing away Kaoru said.  "Jaaku I wouldn't marry you if you were the last guy on earth!"  "Aw, come on Kaoru you know you can't rest me." Jaaku said seductively.  "Did I stutter?  I said NO!  No means no!  And nothing else.  Now LEAVE!!"  Kaoru yelled angrily.  "You'll regret this my dear Kaoru and if you change your mind I'll be waiting."  Jaaku stated arrogantly.  "Yeah whatever, I'll keep that piece of information in my mind."  Kaoru said sarcastically.  "Way in the back off my mind."  She said under her breath.  When Jaaku stepped out of the dojo the crowd began to cheer till they notice Kaoru was not with him.  Falling silent Jaaku friend Saito leaning against the wall calmly smoking spoke up.  "She turned you down."  "Of course not she's just playing hard to get."  Jaaku replied.  "Sure if you say so."  Saito said as he threw he's cigarette to the ground and walked away.

          After Jaaku and the crowd had left Kaoru began her chores around the dojo.  While doing the laundry, she heard a familiar whinny; she ran to the sound to welcome home her father.  When she came upon Unmei she notice her father was no where around.  "Unmei!"  She cried.  "Where's father?"  The big horse snorted and stirred anxiously.

          "Oh no!  What happened?"  Kaoru asked terrified.  "Oh Unmei, you must take me to him!"  Kaoru gathered her kimono and leaped astride the tired horse, who nervously, but bravely turned and thundered back toward the dark forest.  Kaoru and Unmei plunged into the gloomy trees until they came across the crossroads where Unmei came to a stop.  "Which way, Unmei?"  Asked Kaoru.

          Reluctantly, Unmei headed downhill, mist-shrouded woods where he had left Kamiya-San.  They soon arrived at the rustic gates of the forbidden castle.  "What's this place? Please tell me this isn't where father is."  Kaoru said worriedly.  

          Timidly, Kaoru entered the silent castle.  "Father?"  She called as her voiced echoed in the corridors of the castle.  "Are you here?  It's Kaoru."  Yuudai, Sano, and Hahaoya-dono, surprised by her followed her closely behind her.  

          "Look do you see?"  Sano whispered to Yuudai and Hahaoya-dono, "That's missy is the one we been waiting for-the one who will break the spell!"

          At last, Kaoru found her father in the remote dungeon.  "Oh father," she exclaimed.  "Your hands are freezing!  We have to get you out of here and now."  

          Suddenly, Kaoru sensed danger and whirled around to see cold amber eyes shine in the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uhoh Looks like Kaoru's in trouble.  If you've seen Beauty and the Beast then you might know what happens next. Or maybe I'll change it up and you won't know.  Give me ideas ^_^ lol ok.

**Alendra:** ^_^ So Beauty and the Beast is one of your all time favorites. Yeah its one of mine to.  Thank You for the review!! ^_-

**Tati-Chan14:** Hey ya! ^_^ I put Saito as Lefou and Sano as Lumiere and I also think I'll use Megumi too.  I did have Sano as Jaaku Gaston) but he's a jerk and couldn't put my beloved Sano in that character. Thank You for reviewing!^.^

**Sailr_Earth:** I didn't think about putting the Kenshin-gumi as objects till after I had typed up Chapter two.  Then I was going to change it up but forgot O.o hehehe Forgetfulness is me.  But then I remembered when I read your review. So thank you for reminding me . ^_- So I did decided to use Sano as Lumiere as you suggested.  Thank You for review and giving me the idea to use Sano as Lumiere. ^_~

**Victora:** ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm happy that you liked my story. I'll try to make updates everyday.^_^ 

Please Review and tell me what you think. ~_^

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon


	4. The Fight

~~Konnichiha!!!!  Okie Dokie Pokie here's chapter four. OH and if you're wondering like Kaname-chan what Kenshin looks like he looks like his Battosai side.  If I were to make him all hairy like the Beast then ~hmmm I don't know then it just wouldn't be as different.  I'm trying to just really keep the same story line as Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor Beauty and the Beast. 

**Oh and I'd like to thank Tati-Chan14.  before I go on with the story.  Tati-Chan14 if you're wondering why I'm thanking you it's because the idea you gave me. ^_^ I liked it so I'm going to put it in. THANK YOU VERY MUCH .  I'm sure this well help make the story a lot better. ^.~ But I might screw it up I don't know how good I'll be at writing your idea. BUT Thank you anyways!!!  **

"text" -spoken 

'text' - Battosai's thought    

'_text_' -Kaoru thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~ **

Chapter 4

~The Fight 

"I am the master of this castle," the Battosai sneered.  "The man you have in the dungeon is my father.  He is sick.  Please let him go!" Kaoru exclaimed as she glared into the Battosai's eyes. "He should not have trespassed then,"  responded the Battosai.  "What can I do for you to let him go?  I'll do anything you ask of."  Kaoru questioned and pleaded.  'Anything I say...what a foolish girl she is…to foolish,' the Battosai smirked.  "There are plenty of things you could do for me," the Battosai smiled evilly in the dark, "but none of them would make me release your father."  

"But you must…"  " I suggest you leave before I throw you in with your father," he said walking into the light.  Kaoru's eye felled upon the Battosai's appearance.  His hair was the color of blood pulled to a tight high ponytail.  His face showed no emotions, his lips were drawn into a frown, and his eye slanted; while the coldness of his eyes frizzed her blood.  He was wearing a dark blue gi and white hakama.  At his side was a katana. '_A katana_…._So he knows swordsmanship…_._hmmmmm ahh I got it …_._I'll challenged him to a fight if I when he lets my father and I go home_.._perfect'  _

"How about a sword fight?  If I win you have to let my father and I go."  Kaoru said.  The Battosai looked deep into Kaoru's artic eyes.  "Sure, but if I win, and I will, you must stay here with me."  "And my father?"  No your father would be free to go but you will not," he stated.  "Are you willing to make the sacrifice little girl because I can assure you that I will not lose."  "Anything to save my father." Kaoru exclaimed.  "Fine then you'll need a sword.  Follow me."  

Kaoru carefully followed the Battosai down the hallway in till he came to a stop at a door.  He turned back, looked at Kaoru  and stared at her; Kaoru gasped at the emotionless face he gave her. Laughing he wisped "I won't go easy just because you're a girl."   Opening the door he allowed Kaoru in first then closed the door behind him locking his servants, who had followed them, out.  

Kaoru was surprised at the size of the room.  She turned to her left and looked at the swords that hung on the wall.  There were many katanas; old and new.  "Hurry and chose a sword.  I don't have all day," the Battosai said annoyed. _'hmm I don't use a katana…_.._what am I to do…_._"_   Looking at the wall her eyes finally came to a bokken.  _'Wow…he actually has a bokken here_.._great I'll use that then'_   "Ok I'll use this" Kaoru said grabbing the bokken.  "You really are the foolish girl I thought you to be.  Using a wooden sword against a real one.  How stupid," he laughed coldly. 

Taking her stance, she stared at the Battosai watching her ever moving.  "Are you sure your ready little girl?"  he asked.  "The names Kaoru.  And yes I am ready. Are you?"  'humph a girl with an attitude it will be fun have her around'  the Battosai thought as he stood there.  "If you are then come. I haven't all day just to stand here and look at you," he said in a voice so cold that  Kaoru's hair stood on ends.  "Prepare yourself!" She yelled as she rushed forward.  It was only when she brought her bokken down that she notice he was gone. _'huh where is he.  He couldn't have just vanished in thin air'_  She thought as she looked around. Turning around she finally saw the Battosai.  Smiling "I thought you'd never found me.  But, I don't feel like playing so I'm going to make this short. Come!"  Again Kaoru come at the Battosai and again he disappear.  _'Gee does he think I'm that dumb.  Using the same thing he did last time.  He's behind me'_  Turning around Kaoru was surprised to found out that he wasn't there.  "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu- Ryutsuisen," he yelled coming down on the confused Kaoru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~OH-No am I really that mean did I kill Kaoru MUAHAHHAHA.  You'll just have to read the next chapter!! I wasn't going to leave a cliffhanger but its 9:30 and I've been working on this for so long that all I can see are just words @_@ --- yeah that pretty much says how my eyes feel right now. Well review plz and leave ideas, like Tati-Chan14 did because I just might use them like I did here!!

I would like to Thank the following:

**Tati-Chan14:** Thank you so much!!! I hope you like the way I used your idea THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!  ~_^

**Sylencespeaketh:** LOL again I leave you with a cliffhanger. I would doubt it if you wanted to kill me right now X_X . I'm sorry I'm evil. You can kill me *hands you a sword* 

**Unkown-Hitokiri:** Thank You for you're review!!!!!!! ^.^

**Victoria****: **Thank you!!!!!! ^,~ I'll try to make updates quick as I can.

**Kaname-Chan:** I pretty much answer your question at the beginning of this chapter. Go up there and read it and Thank You for your review! ^___^

**Noner_89: **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ^___________^x

Sorry if you reviewed and your name is not here I check my e-mail and write down those who reviewed and then write the next chapter so if your review is sent to my e-mail during this time it wont be on here ok so don't think I just didn't want to put you up here ok^.^x 

Don't forget to Review plz. ^_^x

~Arigatou

rk Moon Dragon


	5. Prisoner

~Konnichiha~well Chapter five is here.  Well not here it's down there.  ^_^ I'm so happy today it SNOWED!!!!!!!  Some of ya'll might be its just snow O.o what's the big deal well I never seen snow that's the big deal -_- but it melted already -_- Figures!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor Disney Beauty and the Beast.

"text" ---talking 

'text'--Basttosai's thoughts

'_text'_--Kaoru's thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter Five

~Prisoner 

          The next thing Kaoru knew was that she was on the hard floor.  As she tried to move a sudden pain came from her right shoulder.  "You're lucky."  Hearing the voice she looked up to see the man she had been fighting.  She looked him over till she came across his sword.  _'No blood_…._but he must have hit my shoulder_…._then why is there_ _no_…_' _ Her train of thought was soon interrupted.  "If I haven't had turned my sword you wouldn't be here now," the Battosai said starring down at her "I'm amazed that you are still conscious."  Putting his sword back in the sheath he turned and walked toward the door.

          He was stopped at the sound of Kaoru's voice.  "Why didn't you kill me?  You had the chance."  Kaoru question as she lied on the floor.  The Battosai came to her, knelt down and lifted her chin up.  Leaning close to her, their faces inches away he wisped.  "That was not part of the deal.  Now be silent or I just might change my mind."  Standing up he made his way back to the door.  "I'll be back for you."  Kaoru heard before the door closed and the footsteps faded away.

          "Lord Battosai, is the battle already over?  Is the young lady ok?  Did you kill her?"  Yuudai asked as he followed the Battosai down the long hallway.  "Yes and no" he replied.  "Do you wish for us to take her to a room then, Sir?" Yuudai questioned.  "No" he said annoyed at the questioning servant.  "Is there anything we could then Lord Battosai?" Yuudai asked looking nervously at the Battosai.  Sano, who was walking beside the Battosai rolled his eyes knowing that all Yuudai was achieving was angering their master.  "Yeah leave me alone."  "But..Lord."  "I said leave me alone," the Battosai said angrily.  

          "As you wish Sir."  Yuudai said as he stopped and watched the Battosai's fading figure.  Sano turned to Yuudai  "Damn it, Yuudai why did you have to go and piss him off by asking so many stupid questions?"  "I was just simply…."  "Auh, I don't want to hear your answer moron," Sano said leaving Yuudai behind. 

          The Battosai came to the dungeon where Kamiya-San was being kept.  Unlocking the door he grabbed Kamiya-San's arm dragging him out.  "Well you're a lucky one aren't you.  You should be happy your daughter lost."  "Where are you taking me you monster?  And what have you done with my daughter?"  Kamiya-San manage to say threw he's coughing.  Throwing him against the wall, "Don't you dare question me.  Remember your daughter life is in my hands. Piss me off and I will surely kill her then you,"  the Battosai sneered at Kamiya-San. "I could just kill you right here and tell your sweet innocent daughter that I have let you go," he said pulling his katana out and holding to Kamiya-San's throat.  "But I have made a deal and I'll keep up my end of it," lifting the sword from his throat and sheathing it; he grabbed Kamiya-San.

          Though sick Kamiya-San tried his best to twist out of the Battosai's hold.  "If you touch one hair on my daughter so help me I'll.."  "You'll what?  Kill me?" the Battosai laughed, "That would be the day old man."  The two finally made their way out side to the courtyard where a palanquin awaited.  Tossing Kamiya-San into it he stated in a emotionless voice "Don't be foolish old man and try to save your daughter."  "Take the geezer home," he ordered the palanquin.  

          After the palanquin disappeared from site he returned to the room he had left the wounded Kaoru.  Standing over her 'hmm….So she finally passed out' he thought.  Knowing that he servants were watching him he called out to them.  "Hahaoya-dono bring me a cold rag."  "Yes Sir."  "And don't take your time," he added.  Gathering Kaoru into his hands he made his way out and down the hall.  When he came upon the room that was to hers he open the door.  And sat her down on the bed.  Hahaoya-dono was soon in the room with the cold rag.  "Leave now," he ordered after taking the rag from Hahaoya-dono.  Looking at Kaoru he thought  'my she is beautiful…so innocent…so pure…..grrr why I am I thinking this.'  Placing the cold rag on her forehead he brushed his hand against her face feeling  her soft luxurious skin.  He soon snapped out of it, looked down at the girl who was making him confused over the new emotions that ran though he's body.  He then turned and walked out of the room locking it behind him.  

          "Master" he heard from a voice at his left side.  "What?"  Sano stepped toward him "Do you think that the Missy could be the one to break the spell?"  At saying this he received an evil glare from the Battosai.  "Of course not, that girl is just staying here in trade of her father's freedom."  "But Sir, if you fall in love with her…..She falls in love with you and--- poof!  The spell is broken.  We'll be human again by midnight," Sano replied.  "Well I don't plain to fall in love with this foolish girl.  So you can forget about becoming a human again by midnight."  "Can't you a least give it a tr…" "NO!  Now drop it Sano,"  the Battosai said leaving Sano to be with his thoughts.  "Gee, you are one hard headed stubborn jerk," Sano wisped.  "Next time Sano, before you are going to call me a hard headed stubborn jerk be sure I am far enough away to not hear," the Battosai called out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK Well that's it for chapter five. ^_^ ya'll should be happy I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger hehehehehe.  So what will happen in the next chapter?  Hell I don't even no yet! @_@ 

PLEASE!! Review and leave ideas I may used them or I may not ^_~ but you can try.

Following THANK YOU:

**Kaname-Chan:** Thank you!! And I'll try to make the chapters long.  SO far this is the longest chapter I've done. O.o I think,  But with school it is hard not really because of the homework because I do that I school and not really because I need to study because I don't but manly because I have a bed-time I_I which sucks lol.

**Alendra:** WOW I feel special getting two reviews by you in just a couple of seconds apart. ^_^ THANK YOU!!!!!!!  Your grounded that sucks o_o I hate being grounded!! So I feel for you!!   

**NONER_89:**  THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! and you don't need to thank me for putting you up here.  You toke your time to read my story and review so the least I can do is put your name up here!

**Tati-Chan14: **Oh you're welcome for the dedication but you earn it since you are the one who thought of the idea again I thank you for it and Thank you for the review.

**Victoria****: **Thank You!!! Its pretty much the same thing I said to Kaname-Chan. The chapters on Fridays and Saturdays may be longer than the ones on the other days of the week.  Because I'm not rushed to type it up. Thank you again ^.^x

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

plz review! 

~Arigatou

rk Moon Dragon


	6. Dinner with the Battosai

Konnichiha!! Sorry I didn't update yesterday.  I did get on the computer but I was too lazy to type Chapter 6 up @_@ .  So I just go straight on with chapter 6. ~ENJOY~

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin -_-' wish I did but then who doesn't wish they owned Rurouni Kenshin or at least just Kenshin ^_~

"text"-talking

'text'-Battosai thoughts

_'text'_-Kaoru's thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 6

~Dinner with the Battosai 

          Several hours later after he had put Kaoru in a room.  He found himself back in the room she was occupying.  'Grrruuuuuaaaaah, damn she's still asleep….." he thought looking down at her.  "Hey!  Wake up." He yelled down at the sleeping Kaoru.  She didn't wake up nor even stir.  "Wake up now!" he said a little louder than before.  Still no movement from Kaoru.  Taking his hand he softly started slapping her face.  "Girl, wake up," he said once more.  When that didn't work, he got irritated and slapped her hard.  The next thing he knew was a pillow in his face.

          "What the…"  "Gosh it's impossible to get sleep with you around!" Kaoru yelled interrupting the Battosai.  "Don't interrupt me.  I just came in here to wake you up for dinner," he said taking the pillow Kaoru threw at him and tossed it at her. "Oh" Kaoru replied.  Then remembering her father Kaoru questioned the Battosai "Where's my father?"  "I let him go.  He should be back at your village by now."  "Arigatou," Kaoru said.  "Yeah whatever.  I expect to see you in the dinning room shortly.  Megumi-dono well see to you now," the Battosai said before leaving the room. 

          Kaoru got up from the bed and examined the room she was in.  It was a glorious room.  Kaoru was amazed at the beautiful pictures that lined the wall.  _'hmmmm didn't he say that someone will see to me now_…._who_….._no one seems to be coming maybe I _._' _her thoughts were cut off by a voice from the corner of the room.  "Hello. And what is your name?"  Kaoru turned only to find a wardrobe talking to her.  Shocked she answered it "K..Kaoru. And what is yours?" "I'm Megumi.  I can't believe Battosai-San is letting a guest stay here."  "Battosai," Kaoru repeated.  "Yes, Battosai that's what we call him."  "Oh….I'm not his guest." She said.  "Oh, then why are you here?"  "He had my father prisoner and would not let him go so I challenged him to a swordfight.  If I were to win then he would let my father and me go. If I was to lose then I would take my father's place."  "I see, so you lost."  "Duh, I wouldn't be here if I had won!"  "Well anyways we should get you ready for dinner," Megumi said flinging the doors open so that Kaoru could see the beautiful kimonos.  "I really don't want to go and have dinner with that." "Oh, but you must!"  "Fine then."  _' Well I guess it wont be a total lost_…._I at least get to wear a new kimono"_    

          _'Oh…which one to choose they are all so pretty.'_  Kaoru finally decided on a dark blue kimono with pink cherry blossoms that laid on the chest and down along the sleeves.  Moments after dressing Yuudai knocked on the door "Dinner is served.  Follow me young lady."  Following Yuudai, Kaoru made her way down the stairs.

          She was lead to a huge room with a long table in the center.  At the end of the table sat Battosai, who looked annoyed.  "What took so long Yuudai." "I'm sorry my Lord it's just that…." "I don't wish to hear it…….leave us Yuudai," he watched as Yuudai left then turned his attention to Kaoru, who was still standing, "sit" he motioned to a set by him.  A servant came in and placed two plates of food down.  Kaoru then took her set and sat there quietly staring down at the food that was in front of her.  "Are you not going to eat?" he asked.  "No," Kaoru answered.  "If you do not eat now I will see to it that you don't eat at all as long as you are here."  Kaoru stayed quite. "Eat," he commanded her.  "Why should I?" Kaoru questioned.  This time it was the Battosai's turn to stay quite.  Kaoru then looked up from her plate to the Battosai.  They seemed too starred at each other for hours.  

          Battosai broke the silence "What's your name?"  "I already told you."  "Then tell me again."   "It's Kaoru." "Okay, then Kaoru eat your food now." he said harshly.  "What?...You can't tell me what to do.  If I don't feel like eating then I won't." Kaoru yelled at him.  "Don't yell at me little girl."  "I just told you my name is Kaoru not girl and I'm not little I'm 17.  And I'll yell at who ever I want to!"  She stated standing up.  Then Battosai calmly said "Why won't you eat?"  "Maybe if you'd ask me nicely and not demanded that I eat I might."  Clenching his teeth he said "Well you please eat with me."  Smiling "That's much better and hai I will eat with you." She said sitting back down.  "See……_'oooh crap_…._what is his name_…._uahh that Megumi lady told me_…_'_   "It's Battosai," he said.  "Huh?"  "You were thinking what my name was. Where you not?"  "uhh…..yeah I was."  "Now what where you going to say?"  "ummmm…..oh yeah…I was going to say see Battosai when you're polite people are most likely going to be polite back to you."  The Battosai just looked at her 'How can she talk to me like that….does she not know that I can kill her so easily…..is she really that innocent' 

          "Ummmm…..what are you looking at?  Do I have something on my face?"  Kaoru asked, but received no reply from the Battosai.  'Why can I not stop looking at her….she's so beautiful in that kimono…she would be beautiful in anything… grruuuuuahhhh what the hell I am I thinking….She's just my prisoner and nothing more….or is she….'  "Hello Battosai, are you there?"  Kaoru waved her hand in front of his face.  "What?" he said coldly.  "You where starring at me forever.  I thought I lost you there." Kaoru said jokingly.  The Battosai just sneered "Well I'm done," he said standing up, "you can go anywhere in the castle you please to go ….but stay away from the West Wing, that place is forbidden from you."  "Why?" Kaoru asked.  "It's none of your business….Just do not let me find you there or you will pay dearly," he said walking away leaving Kaoru alone at the huge dinning table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for Chapter 6.  It was short I know SORRY I tried T_T… I hope you enjoyed it!!  I think I'm going to need help writing the next chapter because I can't think of what it should be sooooo please help me!! o_o  

**^_^~oh also tell me if there are any other people from Rurouni Kenshin that you would like to see in the story~~also tell me how you would like them to be used!!~Thank You**

Following Thanks:

**Salior_Earth13:** Thank You for pointing that I been making mistakes in grammar in chapter 4  and I'll try to improve on it ^.^

**The Evil Witch: **Thank You for the review ^___^

**Noner_89:** Thank You!!!!!=^_^=

**Tati-Chan14: **Thanks a bunch!!!!!!!!!! ^o^

**Kenshin's angel:** Thank You!~! A lot of people seem to love the Beauty and the Beast ~So I guess it's a good thing I based this story on it!!!!

**Victoria:** Yeah I know Kenshin is mean right now but you'll see^_~  and I put Megumi in so now there are Sano and Megumi from the Kenshin-gumi ~~~I would like to put Misao in it but I don't know if I should make her an object or what TELL ME WHAT you think please!?!?! ^____^

**Kaname-Chan: **lol ^_^ I thought of your idea so far she thrown a pillow at our poor Kenshin T_T ~THANKS 

**Alendra: **awwwww it's not your week is it now that your sick ~Well hope you get better soon^,^ THANK YOU!!!!!!!

**Please review and tell me who else you would like to see in the story. Right now I'm leaning toward Misao, but I'm unsure on how to use her maybe have her be Kenshin's sister what do ya'll think about that O.o**

~Arigatou 

rk Moon Dragon


	7. Meeting Misao and Yahiko

~Konnichiha!!  Okie Dokie Pokie this is chapter 7.  And ya'll sent in ideas WOW ^_^ THANKS!!!!  And I'm planning *hoping* to use all of them well well enough of the chitchat on with chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin.  *dudes with briefcases walk in* "ummm…hi" O.O *starts beating me with their briefcases* "ok …..Ok I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.. Just Kenshin" *hit* "OUCH ok I don't own him either…. happy" *they leave* @_@ "gosh stupid lawyers" *briefcases is suddenly lodged in my  head* x_x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 7

~Meeting Misao and Yahiko 

          _'hmmm now what I'm I suppose to do,'_ Kaoru thought as she still sat at the dinning table.  _'Well he did say I could go anywhere in the castle_…._so I guess I'll go tour it' _thinking happily Kaoru stood up and walked out of the dinning room. _'ok_…._where to_ _start.' _  For Kaoru it seemed like she had been walking for hours when it really only was minutes; she finally came upon a room that looked familiar.  "I've been here already,"  Kaoru said "This is the dinning room."  "Uuuaaaah…….I'm lost….why does he have to have a huge castle filled with useless room!"  her voiced echoed threw the castle.  

          "Hey you!"  Kaoru looked around surprised by the voice.  Seeing none around _'hmm_…._must have been my mind playing tricks on my'_ she brushed it off.  "No down here." "huh," Kaoru then looked down at her feet seeing a feather duster. "Umm… hello there," she said.  "Hey ya!  I'm Misao…Himura-San sent me to take you on a tour of the castle after he heard you yelling," Misao said happily.  "Oooh..hi Misao I'm Kaoru."  "OK!  Kaoru lets go!  Where do you want to go first?"  

          "How about the West Wing."  Kaoru stated.  "No we can't go there."  "Why?"  "Himura-San would get mad." "So let him get mad."  "But that part is forbidden from everyone!"  "Forget him.  He's just a jerk with out a life."  Gasping "How could you say that about Himura-San?  He's not a jerk he just doesn't know how to show his emotions very well."  "Oh I see……you have a crush on him don't you?" Kaoru said.  "NO!  Himura-San is just my master."  _'What's so 'forbidden' about the West Wing_…_maybe I could get Misao to tell me'  _"So tell me, What's in the West Wing that none can see?"  "I can't tell you!" Misao said shaking her head vigorously, "well let me show you around."

          As the two made their way around the castle. Misao pointed out things to Kaoru like the bathroom, which to Kaoru was very important now considering she hadn't been able to go nor take a shower, since she got there.  "So Misao tell me, why are all the servants her objects?" Smiling "You really want to know?"  "Uh yeah" _'I wouldn't have asked if I didn't'_  "Well." "Misao."  The pair turned to see who had called Misao's name.  "Himura-San!!" Misao said jumping toward him.  Sighing Kaoru thought _'great him_…_what now_ ._I'm I not suppose to know why all he's servants are objects'  _"Misao go about your other chores."  "Ok Himura-San"  as she ran down the dark hall.  

          Kaoru turned to the Battosai "So what are you going to do? Finish showing me around the castle?"  "Sure whatever.  This way."  Kaoru followed the Battosai through several rooms and down several stairways.  _'I've been walking around this castle all day my feet are killing me'  _"Are we all most done?  I'm tried and my feet hurt."  "Are you done complaining?"  "No! I'll never be done complaining."  "Figures." He stated.  They continue making their way around.

          "Hey Battosai!  Wait up!"  The Battosai stopped and waited.  Kaoru looked down from where the voice came from seeing a little cup.  "Awwww," she knelt down to the cup, "You're so cute!"  "Auh…Battosai why are you hanging around an ugly girl?"  "WHAT!?!? Did you call me?!?!"  "Ugly."  "You brat!" Kaoru said kicking the little cup sending it far across the room.  Clearing his throat the Battosai said  "That's Yahiko that you just kicked against the wall."  "I don't care what his name is his a brat!"  "You stupid ugly girl!" the little cup yelled.  "Guurrrahh I'm not ugly I'll have you know that I'm called the rose of martial arts!"  Kaoru said as she grabbed anything in her reach to toss at Yahiko.  "Don't throw that its very priceless….never mind." The Battosai said calmly as he heard it crash against the wall.

          "Ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly tanuki!!" Yahiko said trying to annoy Kaoru  "Yahiko-Chan!"  "I'm not little, ugly!"  "Don't call me ugly!"  Kaoru yelled back continuing to throw things at him.  Finally the Battosai got irritated at her breaking all his things and jumped in the middle of the fight.  "Well you stop breaking my entire stuff girl!" "I told you my name is Kaoru K-a-o-r-u Kaoru!"  "More like ugly!" the little cup said once he was safely behind the Battosai. "Shut up!" Kaoru said throwing what was left in her hands; which was a marble bookend.  Which ended up hitting the Battosai in the head.   'Gosh damn it that hurt like hell…uhhh I have a headache.' The Battosai thought trying to keep his balance.

          "Opps…Sorry Battosai…you okay?"  "Daijoubu, just shut up." He said as he sat in the nearest chair.  "Well that's rude.  I didn't have to ask if you were okay."  "I'd prefer it if you didn't.  Yahiko leave before she finds other things to throw," he stated.  "Ugly" Yahiko whispered before going. "Brat!" Kaoru yelled after him.  "Shut up!" Battosai demanded.  Kaoru looked at him, "I'd like to take a shower now."  "Fine. I'm sure Misao showed where it is?"  "Hai but I forgot this castle is just so big." Kaoru said shamefully.  Getting up he said  "Okay I'll show you then."

          The Battosai took Kaoru to the bathroom her and Misao where at hours earlier.  "Umm… Battosai?" Kaoru questioned at his retreating figure.  "What?"  "I..umm..I won't know how to get back to my room after I'm done."  After she said this she noticed a smile coming upon the Battosai's face. _'hunh why is he smiling at me_…but he does_ look so much kinder when he is smiling though_…_its__ not an evil smile it's a nice cheerful smile.'_  'crap..I think I'm smiling…grrr how can she make me feel happy….now she's smiling back….grruah..what do I say now..think think.'  Luckily for the Battosai Kaoru spoke up first.  "Is it to much to ask for you to wait for me then show me the way to my room?" "Umm….no..it wouldn't.  Just make it fast.  I'll wait out here for you."  "Arigatou." "Yeah whatever," He said after Kaoru had closed the door to the bathroom.

          He leaned against the wall as he heard the water running.  'How long should I keep her here?...Can I keep her here forever?....Do I want to keep her here?....Maybe Sano is right maybe she will be the one to break the spell and return us as we were long ago….NO…she wont be the one…she's is just a prisoner….and I will not fall in…..' "Battosai!" He heard.  He brought his eyes up to Kaoru. "I've been saying your name like ten times.  Are you okay?" she asked.  "It's nothing.  Are you done?" 'that's a stupid question of course she's done'  "Yeah I'm done.  Can you show me the way to my room?" "Yeah," he said walking off. 

          They went down the long hall turned left then went a little ways till they came upon a door.  "Here's your room."  "Ok," she looked at Battosai biting her bottom lip, "umm arigatou again and good night."  "Yeah, night." He said and walked off.  Kaoru open the door and walked in closing it behind her.  "Ohohohohohoho…my my is Kaoru falling in love with the Battosai?" Megumi questioned.  "As if.  I would never fall for him." _'Would I _…_I'm his prisoner how could I fall in love with him_…… _he's a jerk.'_  Kaoru thought as she changed into her night clothes and got in bed.  '_he's confusing sometimes he seems nice like when he waited for me to take a shower so he could show me to my room_…._but then he so cold like at dinner _….._I don't know_...._I_…_'_ before she could finish her thoughts sleep over came her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for chapter 7.O.o Amazingly I've been working on this all day.  Well I had it but my computer went down and I lost some of it -_- stupid computer!  Well now we have Sano, Megumi, Misao, and Yahiko in the story. ^_^ Thanks for your ideas.

Following Thank You:

**Sailor-Earth13:**  ^_^ Thank You for your idea for having Misao as a tourist. It was great.  I only hope that I used it well.  Thanks!!        

**Kaname-Chan:** As you can see I used your idea!!! Thanks Bunches!!!!! ^.~

**Noner_89:** Thank You! =^_^=

**Alendra:** I love your idea and well use it when I get to that part. Tell me some more about it please.  I tried to find your screen name but I couldn't locate it so if you have msn messenger my e-mail is shyziggy13@hotmail.com and if you don't have msn you can e-mail me there and tell me more about your idea. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!

**Victoria****:** ^_^ Ok Yuudai is clocksworth.  And I'd like to thank you for the idea of having Misao as feather duster and Yahiko the cup ^_^x Thank You!!! 

Please review and you can be on the page like these follow reviewers ^_~ hehehehehehehe

~Arigatou 

rk Moon Dragon    


	8. A Morning with Battosai

Konnichiha!! Here's Chapter 8.   I won't be able to make an update tomorrow because I have to write a -_- speech for speech o.O It sucks!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Rurouni Kenshin blah blah yadda yadda don't sue.

"text"-talking 

'text'-Battosai's thoughts

_'text'_-Kaoru's thoughts

* * *

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~ **

Chapter 8

~A Morning with Battosai 

          Kaoru awoke to a banging at her door, which she had been ignoring for some time now.   "What?!  I'm up I'm up! Hold on." She yelled at who ever was knocking.  Opening the door her face came upon no other than the Battosai's face.  "Oh, great it's you.  What is it that you want?"  "Don't talk to me like that gir…Kaoru." The Battosai said emphasizing her name.  _'Geee_…_You'd think it would hurt him to say my name_…_if he's going to say it like that I think I prefer it when he was just calling me _girl' Kaoru thought as she starred hard at him.  "Why did you wake me up?"  "Get dressed then come down to the dinning room."  He demanded.  "Oh and Kaoru," giving her name more emphasis than before, "don't wear a kimono, wear something you can train in."  "Train in?" she said as he walked away.  "Yeah train in that's what I said.  Now hurry up!" 

          Closing the door she turned to Megumi.  "Umm…Megumi he told me to wear something to train in.  What do you have?"  "Well let's see.  Ah here." Megumi said looking at the object she wanted Kaoru to see.  Grabbing it Kaoru looked at what it was, which was a white gi and blue hakama.  _'Well I guess this is what he was meaning.'_   Kaoru changed, and then pulled her hair silky raven hair back into a ponytail.  

          Hearing another knock on the door she opened it expecting the Battosai.  "What?"  "Whoa Jo-Chan, no need to yell."  Kaoru looked down to see a candelabra, "Oh, sorry I thought you were that arrogant baka……Who are you anyways?"  "Sano.  That arrogant baka told me to see if you were done.  I'm to show you the way to the dinning room in case you forgot.  So Jo-Chan are you ready?"  "Umm…yeah I'm ready."  "Ok then lets go."  Kaoru followed Sano down the stairs to the dinning room.  Like before the Battosai sat at the end of the table looking annoyed.  "Arigatou Sano, you can leave now."  "Yeah," Sano said looking at Kaoru he whispered "good luck he seems to be pissed off today."  "Sanosuke!" Battosai growled.  "Yeah, yeah I'm leaving." _'Sano said he seemed_ _pissed off today how the hell can they tell he always seems pissed off' _

"So are you just going to stand there all day?"  "No," Kaoru said taking the set she had sat in at dinner.  The breakfast was already at the table,  _'gosh I'm starving'_ she thought as she dove into her food.  Battosai looked at Kaoru eating her food with enjoyment.  "Just because you're not dressed like a lady right now doesn't mean you can stop acting like one," he stated.  Kaoru swallowed the food she was currently chewing "I'm hungry.  And the food here is much better than the food I cook at home."  "Oh is that so?  Then I'm sure you're father is more than happy you're not there to cook."  Kaoru then took her fork and flung it a Battosai who caught it while never disturbing his eating.  "I think you dropped this," he said handing the fork back to Kaoru.  "Yeah, arigatou." She said sarcastically.

          Once they where done they sat in the silence till Battosai spoke up.  "Kaoru come with me," stating as he got up from the table.  "Umm.. okay."  Battosai lead Kaoru to a room that reminded her of a room she had previous been in.  "This is the room we fought in, right?"  "Yeah, here take this," he said handing her the bokken she had use against him during their fight.  "Why?  Where not going to fight again, are we?  Because I'll beat you this time." She said haply.  Laughing "You beat me yeah right in your dreams.  No we're not going to fight.  Come follow me."  "Umm.. okay." 

          This time Kaoru was taken outside down a dirt trail.  "Where are we going?"  "You'll see.  Let's just say you won't be able to say I never did anything for you, now."  Kaoru gave him a confused look causing a thought to enter his mind.   'She looks so sweet when she's confused….like a child..so pure so innocent….grrr get out of my mind …she just a little annoying girl with an attitude.'  _'huh_…_he looked happy there for a minute now he looks mad_….._what could possibly be going on in his mind_…._this is the first time I've seen him not in the shadows_…_I can see his face more_…_I've never notice but he's handsome_……_what I'm I thinking his a jerk I can't fall in love with him._'  'she was looking at me just then I could've sworn I saw a little blush appear on her face….what was she thinking then…now she's looking at the ground..she looks upset I wonder why.'

          Both of their thoughts where interrupted when they came upon an opening.  _'huh…a….dojo…'_   Kaoru thought surprised.  "I thought you might like to train while you are here," he said calmly.  "Arigatou Battosai." Kaoru said haply.  'I think this is the happiest I've seen her since she came yesterday..'  "Yeah, you're welcome I guess," he said as he saw Kaoru run off to the nearby dojo.  He slowly made his way, by the time he came to the dojo Kaoru ways already inside training.  He walked in "Battosai," Kaoru said as she stopped in her training.  "Yeah?"  "Are you going to stay and watch because you don't have to you know."  "And leave you hear all by yourself.  No I don't think so.  You might just try and escape.  Plus we'll only be here for a little bit."  "Oh..Okay," Kaoru said as she went back practicing.    

          Battosai leaned against the wall watching Kaoru intensively for hours. "Kaoru."  Stopping she turned to him, "Yeah"  "Time to go."  "But I didn't get to train for a long time." She pleaded.  "Now!  Let's go."  "Fine…baka," she said whispering the last part under her breath.  "Do you really think I'm a baka?"  "Ohh….you heard me?"  "Yeah.  Well do you?"  Kaoru didn't answered just walked by him on her way back to the castle.  'That girl has a lot of nerve.'

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 8.  I was going to make it longer but my sister wants on the computer -_-;  Well plz review leave ideas THANK YOU!!!

Following Thanks:

**Noner_89:  **Thank You!  I'll try to update as soon as possible!! ^_^x

**Kaname-Chan: **THANK YOU!!! So much for the idea!  As you can see I used it *no brainier*  This story is dedicated to YOU and only YOU!!! ^.~

**Sailor-Earth:** Thanks You So Much!!

**Alendra:** ThAnK YoU!!!~  You need to get over you're cold *nods* yep that you do.  Can't have you sick okie dokie pokie.  Oh and one more thing tell your kitty I said HI!! And give your kitty MeOw!!! =^_^= I lOvE CaTs =^_^=

**Tati-Chan14:** -_-' algebra sucks I hated it -_- I didn't do to good in that class when I was in it *shakes head*  GOOD LUCK in it!!!  Thank you for the review^_^x

Plz review

~Arigatou

rk Moon Dragon


	9. Where To Go

Konnichiha-wa!!! Sumania for not updating.  I had a baka speech to write so I wasn't able to make an update. Doozo forgive me. ^_^ Well on with chapter nine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything else for a matter of fact.  So doozo do not sue me ^__^x

Talking "…"

Battosai's thoughts '….'

Kaoru's thoughts _'…' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
~Kaoru and the Battosai

Chapter 9

~Where To Go

          Once they where back to the castle Kaoru headed straight to take a bath.  '_Whoa_…_I must have been training hard_.._I'm all sweaty_…_yuck_….._defiantly need to take a bath or shower..'  _"And where are you going?" Battosai asked from behind her.  "I'm going to take a bath.  I've been training and really could use one right now."  "Fine," he said going into another room.

          Kaoru headed up stairs to the bathroom.  She turned the water on getting it just the right temperature.  When the tub was full she gracefully got in.  _'Ahhh_…_man this feels good_…_so relaxing_…._so calmly_….._And no baka Battosai to ruin it.'_ Sighing her thoughts continued _'He's really not a baka_…….._maybe he's just misunderstood_…._but then again maybe he is just a jerk_..._ I don't really care_......_the first chance I get I'm leaving_…._this depressing castle_…_but can I leave him_._'  'I think I like him for some odd and unusual reason.'_  

          Lost in her thoughts she was unaware that she had been in the bath for quiet some time.  Kaoru came out of her thoughts when she heard a banging at the bathroom door.  "Hey, girl get out you've been in there way to long!" Battosai yelled on the other side. '_My goodness_…_Battosai_…._.how long have I've been in here_…_..ah must have been awhile the waters cold'  _"Kaoru!"  "…" Kaoru tried to talk but couldn't.  _'AHH why can't I talk_…._great time to lose your voice Kaoru.'_  She thought mentally kicking herself.  Before she knew it the bathroom door flung open.  She turned to see the Battosai smirking lustfully as he looked at her.  Blushing as red as his hair she sunk into the tub hiding from his view.  "Damn it I've been bang on the door, yelling your name.  Why didn't you say anything?"  Finding her voice "I try to…why I'm I explaining you're the one who needs to explain. Why are you in here?  Get out now!"  "Why should I get out?"  "Because!  Now get out!""No I don't think so.  Why don't you get out?"  Gasping "How dare you.  Now leave please!"  Battosai rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel.  "Here," he said holding the towel up to her, "Now get out."  "I will but turn around.  No looking!"  "Fine, fine." He said turning around.   "Okay, I'm out," she said once she had successfully wrapped the towel around her.  He turned and looked at her "Dry off, get dressed and then you can do what ever."  "Okay"

          After Battosai left she dried off and went to her room.  'Hmmm…what kimono should I wear.'  "Megumi?"  "What is it Kaoru?"  "What kimono do you think I should wear?"  "Hmm…How about..no..hmmm....ahh..how about this one."  Megumi said trying her best to point out the kimono she thought was the best.  Kaoru took it; the kimono was a red with beautiful indigo flowers.  She changed and made her way down stairs.

          On her way she ran into Yahiko.  "Look it's the ugly tanuki," he taunted her.  "Why you brat!"  "I don't even know why Battosai keeps you here.  I would think her would want pretty girls not ugly ones.  Like you old hag."  Kaoru gabbed the nearest thing chucking it a Yahiko hit the little cup.  "Ooo…man that looked like that hurt." Sano said coming upon the two.  "Hello Sano," Kaoru said cheerfully.  "He ya Jo-Chan.  What's going on here?"  "Nothing that brat Yahiko-Chan is calling me ugly."  "Don't call me little and it doesn't genus to see that you're an ugly old hag."  "Brat!" Kaoru said gabbing another object; this time it happened to be Sano.  "Hey Jo-Chan no..put me down.…"  Not listening she threw Sano at Yahiko.  Landed smacked dap on him knocking him at momentarily.   "Get off me moron," Yahiko said as he came to.  "Shut up kid." Sano said.  "Are the three of you done playing around or should I wait some more?" "Oh!  Battosai how long have you been there?"  Kaoru asked.  "To long," he replied, "way to long." After saying this Battosai walked away.

          "Hmm..well I'm going to go walk around.  You want to come Sano?"  "No I'll pass Jo-Chan."  "Okay," Kaoru said as she went to venture off into the castle.  _'hmm where to go where to go….ah I know I'll go to the West Wing'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay Yeah I know it short and I'm sorry this chapter sucked -__- I'm tried though so plz forgive me. 

So well Kaoru be able to see the West Wing or will the Battosai stop her before she can^_^ 

Following Thank You:

**Lady Himura:** ^_^ Thank so much for liking my story.  It really means a lot to me

**Victoria:** I'm glad you found chapter seven funny.  Anything to make you laugh. ^.^x THANK YOU ^.~

**Kaname-Chan: **Thank you!  The year this story takes place is ummm O.o hehehehe let me think about that okay…'I really don't know myself' ^_^ I like your idea about making holidays!  Tell me which holidays you would like to see 

**The evil witch:** Thank you for your review~!~!~!~^_^x

**Alendra: **=^_^= KiTtY pOwEr =^_^= lol awwwwwwwwww what a cute name Miskie for a kitty.  I have three cats name Shy. Noel, and Prissy =^_^= YAY you can breathe that's good because last time I checked breathing was somewhat important *nods* THANK YOU!!!

**Tati_Chan14: **YAY *jumps up and down* you passed your test you deserver a gold star :gives you a gold star: hmmmm I might use Enishi hmmm it would be interesting *nods* hmmmm I'll think about it. ~Thank YOU

Plz review 

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon


	10. West Wing

Konnichiha-wa!!!  Gomen for not making updates fast.  So I'll go straight with chapter 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

"…" talking

'…' Battosai's thoughts

_'…'_ Kaoru's thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~ **

Chapter Ten

~West Wing

          Meanwhile, back at Kaoru's home village her father was thinking of how he could rescues he's daughter.  "I can't go back myself that demon is way to strong for me...maybe I can get some of the towns people to asset me in her rescue."

          Kamiya-San headed to the main street at the local bar where half of the town was at now.  "Please help me.  My daughter was taken prisoner by a demon.  I need all of you to help me."  "A what?" Jaaku asked.  "A demon!  He leaves in a castle in the woods."  "How much have you had to drink?" Jaaku asked.  "We don't have that much time.  Just please help me he has Kaoru."  "Kaoru," Jaaku laughed, "yeah right you're insane I just saw Kaoru a couple of days ago.  Go back to your worthless dojo."  As Jaaku said this several man rushed Kamiya-San out of the bar, locking him out into the streets.  Kamiya-San tried banging on the door and yelling but all was in vain.

          "Hey Saito you believe that crazy old geezer say there's a demon that has Kaoru prisoner," Jaaku laughed.  "I wouldn't call him so crazy, moron, I've heard about this demon." Saito replied as he lighted a cigarette.  "You mean the old man telling the truth?"  "I don't know, there's a possibility that he is telling the truth."  "But you heard about this demon?"  "Yeah, it's said that he once was a prince.  One day an enchantress came to the castle asking for a place to stay in turn she would give him a single red rose, but the prince turned her away because of her appearance.  To teach him a lesson she turned him into a demon.  He must fall in love and be loved in return before the last petal of the rose fall if not he would remain a demon forever."  "Sounds like a silly fairy tail."   

          Back at the castle Kaoru was walking up the stairs deep in thoughts, _'Sooo_…_where would the West Wing be_…_west duh_…_auh I know I'll just go where Misao and Battosai didn't take me when they showed me around.'  _Kaoru headed to the part of the castle she wasn't shown.  She slowly made her way there _'I hope Battosai isn't there_…._or_…_that I don't get caught.'_

          Kaoru finally came to the door of the forbidden West Wing.  _'Hmmm I wonder what's so "forbidden" about this room_….._well there's only one way to find out_…_and that's to go in.'_  Kaoru turned the rust door knob and carefully open the door.  She peaked her head in before entering making sure none was around.  

          As her eyes adjusted to the poorly lit room she could tell that there was really nothing big or forbidden about it. _'Gee…Battosai really needs to learn how to clean this room is a mess,'_ she thought as she scanned the room.  Her artic eyes soon came upon the enchanted rose.  That was protected by a beautiful crystal case.  _'Is this why he doesn't want anyone in here_....._because of a rose_……_but it is the most beautiful rose I have ever seen_..._I can't believe a guy like the Battosai would have such a rose_..' She thought as she placed her hands on the crystal case.

          Before she could lift the case to relieve a closer look at the enchanted rose she heard a noise.  Turning to what made the noise, she saw the glint of amber eyes.  "What are you doing here?" Battosai question in the coldest voice Kaoru had heard from him.  "I..I...was..just...I...got..lost."  Kaoru said nervously back.  "Bull.  Tell the truth.  Why are you in hear?"  "I got..."  "Don't tell me that again I know your lying.  Tell the truth."  "I was curious.  What's the big deal all that's in here is a rose?!" yelling back at him.  "What's so forbidden about it?  And if you think I'm afraid of you I'm not!"  The more Kaoru talked the angrier Battosai became.

          "Well are you going to answer me?  Why I'm a not allowed in here?"  "So you really aren't afraid of me?"  Nervously Kaoru replied "N..no...I'm not.  You're just some jerk with a sword!"  Becoming enraged Battosai gabbed Kaoru's neck slamming her against the wall.  "Shut up bitch." Stunned and out of breath from the impact with the wall, all Kaoru could do was stare into his cold emotionless eyes.  "I told you not to come here.  I told you I'd punish you if you did.  Now all I have to do is think of the punishment."  

          When Battosai loosened he's gripe from her neck she fought to get away from him.  She had almost mange to escape till he shoved he's body against her pining her between him and the wall.  "Now we can't have you running away with out a punishment, can we?  Now tell me what do you want you're punishment to be?"  he questioned coldly as he brought he's face closer to hers and seizing her hands so that she could not escape again.  _'Oh God please help me_...._I want to go back home_..... _I want to see father again_...._I don't want to be here.'  _She thought as a single tear fell down her face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

UH-OH!!!!! Well Battosai punish Kaoru for going to the West Wing or well Kaoru escape before he can?   You'll just have to see in the next chapter ^_^x

Following Thank You:

**Kaname-Chan:** Thank You!  I think I prefer the Christmas holiday it's more romantic ^.~..but your right Battosai wouldn't really fit that one like he would fit Halloween ^_^  I love the idea of Battosai comforting Kaoru during a thunderstorm...lovely idea .  T_T I wish I had a Japanese class but this stupid little nowhere town has nothing T_T

**Sailor_Earth13:** Thank you for the idea I might just used it.  I was wondering who to use for that when I got to that point ~Thanks ^_^

**Noner_89:** Thank You!!!

**Tait-chan14:** Thank You!  Kenshin's like twenty-four.  I know in the anime/manga he's 28 but I wanted to change it up and not make him so much older than Kaoru.  And if you're wondering why twenty-four well four is my favorite number and he's older than Kaoru so he's twenty-four but I'm sure that was TMI. ^.^

**The evil witch:** Thank you for the review.  I'll try to make update faster but with school it's harder. -__-x

**Lizzie_Himura:**  ^_^ Thank you!  I'll try to make updates as fast as I can!!

**Stephanie:** Thank you for your review.

**Alendra:** Awwwww I'm sorry to hear about your other cats.  Miske sounds so cute!! =^_^x=  Shy (my cat of the three) is a tabby but she's gray not orange not purple she's gray.  Noel is a calico so she's tons of colors =^_^= and Prissy is just black and white =^_^= I LOVE CATS!!!! =^_^=

Please review!

~Arigatou 

rk Moon Dragon 

               


	11. Seeing Tears

Konnichiha-wa!!! Wow I'm updating two days in a roll ^_^x Yay for me! Well here's chapter 11.  

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Read Plz: **A/N:**

**There will be no update on Tuesday.  ** I have a speech to write. -_-;

**Ok well I'm going to change it up!  I'm going to be putting a reminder of the last chapter. **Just so it can freshen your mind.   **Also I'm putting my shout-outs up here!  **And not down there *points down there* @_@  but of course you figure that out since I said that the shout outs well be up here so gomen if I make you think I think you're dumb (none is dumb we are all smart in our on way) for explaining myself O.o what I'm I talking about again?  Oh yeah the shout outs are going to be up here -_- I just told you that didn't I? 

_Following Thank You for Chapter 10:_

**Kaname-Chan:** WOW! Like I always say great minds think a like ^.~ 'You'll see what I'm talking about when you start reading the chapter' I had already plain this and then I read your review and I was like COOL BEANS we think a like!  Yes the Christmas holiday is much romantic but I'll figure what holiday when the time comes ~Thank You!

**The evil witch:** Thank You bunches ^___^x

**Noner_89:** Thank You for the review!

**Tati-Chan14:** Really? The last chapter was suspenseful? ^.^x Thanks.  I really didn't know I made it suspenseful.  ^__^ Thank You, you made me happy ^.~

**Sailor-Earth13:** Thank you!  You do have great ideas I love them!  Just practice writing and then you be good at it. ^_^ trust me I have no writing talent 'for stories at lest I think I'm better at poems. But THANK YOU so much if you think I write well. 

**_A/N Sorry if you reviewed for chapter 10 and if you are not up there.  I check my reviews then type up the story so during this time you could have reviewed and I would be unaware of It; but I will put you up on the next chapter ~Thank you~_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

"Now we can't have you running away without a punishment, can we?  Now tell me what do you want your punishment to be?"  He questioned coldly as he brought his face closer to hers and seizing her hands so that she could not escape again._  'Oh God please help me_..._I want to go back home_..._I want to see father again_..._I don't want to be here.'  She thought as a single tear rolled down her face. _

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 11

~Seeing Tears~

          "Tell me what you want you're punishment to be or I'll just have to come up with it by myself."  As Kaoru heard this more tears began to stream down her pale cheeks.  'Huh...she's crying....I...I..m.made her cry..I made this sweet innocent foolish girl cry...She should be crying she disobeyed your orders...she's you're prisoner you shouldn't care if she cries or not...but I don't want her sad...I never wanted to hurt her..I didn't want to make her cry.'  Battosai thought as he let her hands lose.  He then brought his hand up to her face to wipe the tears away but stopped when Kaoru shut her eyes and turned her head as faraway as she could.  He could feel her tremble with fear against his body. 

          "Kaoru....I...I'm." 'I can't.....I can't tell her I'm sorry...that won't stop her tears...it won't stop her fear for me...would she believe me ....would she?.....Just forget about her let that wretch cry her heart out...but look I made her cry..' Battosai took some steps back leaving enough room for Kaoru to escape _'I could make a run for it..but what if it's a trick...what if he wants me to run and ....then he would just find another reason to punish me..'_ Kaoru thought as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.  "Get out of this room, now!"  With that said Kaoru dashed out of the room.

          Kaoru ran though the dark halls and stumbled down the stairs.  At the bottom Sano and Yahiko were still where she had left them earlier.  "What do you want ug....." Yahiko stopped when he saw her face was wet with previous tears and tears that where still falling.  "S....Sano.  Whe...where is my...my.. horse? Whe...re is Un...mei?" Kaoru asked stuttering. Sighing Sano answered her "Go out the front doors take a right and there you will find a path, take the path, it will lead you straight to the stables, where your horse should be."  "Arigatou Sano....Yahiko....sayouhara.' she said in a whispered.  As she rushed to the door when she was about to leave she was stopped by Sano voice "Jou-Chan be careful."  "Arigatou" Kaoru whispered again shut the door behind her.  She found the path Sano told her that lead straight to the stable.  When she got there she petted Unmei _'Unmei it's nice to see you.....lets go home before it's to late...home..' _she climb up on Unmei, who started tottering away_. 'Bye.....Battosai'_ She thought as she took one last glance upon the castle

          "Sano what happen?  Kaoru was crying why?" Yahiko questioned child like.  "I don't know; but I think it has something to do with Battosai."  "Should we go see?"  "Why not lets."  Sano and Yahiko began to look around the castle for Battosai.  They finally found him in the West Wing sitting against the wall, with his katana prop against his knee.  His face looked straight across the other side of the room, but his eyes where hazed over as if he was in really deep thoughts.  "We just saw Jou-Chan crying.  Do you know why?" Sano asked breaking the silence of the room.  Battosai's closed his eyes and then reopened them looking at Sano.  "What's it to you, Sano?"  "I just want to know.  She seemed really upset by something."  "Yeah Kaoru was crying a lot.  She even called me Yahiko no –Chan."  Battosai then turned his glare to Yahiko "Yahiko leave us.  I want to talk to Sano alone."  "But I want to stay!"  "Leave kid." Sano spoke in before Battosai said something unkind to the little cup. "Fine," Yahiko said leaving "I never get to hear anything." 

          "So what is it you want talk about with me?  Is  it about Jou-Chan?" "Hai.  Its about Kaoru."  "So, what are you going to tell me why she was crying?"  "Hai, I caught her in here.  I told she wasn't allowed here so of course I was pissed to find her disobeying my rules."  "And?  What happen?"  "Well she started talking back which made me more pissed than before.  So I grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall.  After awhile I loosen my grip that's when she tried to escape.  So I pushed her against the wall with my body and told her that she has to be punish.  I don't know what she was thinking I was going to do but she started to cry."  "So that's why she was crying?" "Hai, I didn't want to make her cry.  I really wasn't going to punish her just wanted to scare her so that she wouldn't come back in this room...never wanted to make her to cry," he said as he leaned his head back propping it against the wall.  "I want to tell her is that I'm sorry....sorry that I had caused her to cry...but I figure she wouldn't believe me.....that saying sorry wouldn't take back what I did to make her cry in the first place.  So I just told her to leave the West Wing and she ran off," 

Sighing he continued "Sano, you said you saw her, where did she go?"  "Uhh.....She asked me where her horse was." Sano said expecting Battosai to yell at him for letting his prisoner escape. "It's dark, she's probably hasn't made it home yet.  She could be lost in the woods," looking out the balcony window, Battosai stood up taking his katana and walked out of the room followed by Sano. "Battosai, where are you going?"  "I'm going to go get her.  A young lady, such as Kaoru, should not be by herself at night."  "You're not mad that I let her go?" "No Sano, I'm not mad." With that Battosai left the castle in search of Kaoru.

          "Hey!  Sano did you find out why Kaoru was crying?  Did Battosai do something to make her cry?" Yahiko appeared next to Sano asking.  "Yeah, Battosai is the one that made her cry; but he seems upset that he caused Jou-Chan to cry."  "Where is he going?" "He's going to go get her.  He said that no young lady, such as Kaoru should be alone at night."  "You're kidding Battosai said that!?"  "Yep, if you ask me I think he has some feelings deep down inside for her," Sano said smiling.

Meanwhile Kaoru and Unmei made their way carefully though the woods.  "Unmei, I think we're lost.  It's to dark to see where we're going.....we could stop and wait till morning...but I really want to get home, now...I want to be as far away from that castle as I can get."  Unmei began to become restless and nervous.  "Unmei, what's wrong?.." Hearing a noise Kaoru remained quite _'huh_...._is it Battosai_...._is he going to take me back_...._'_ Kaoru stopped Unmei not wanting to go further in case the noise she had heard came from there. She heard some more noise and some coming from the bushes nearby _'There's more than one_..._so it couldn't be Battosai...or could it.'_ "Who's there?" she called out into the dark, gloomy woods.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there is chapter 11.  So who is hiding from Kaoru in the woods?  ^_^x fide out in chapter 12 YAY I can count ^,^

Please Review

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon 


	12. Something Good and Something Bad

Konnichiha-wa!!! ~~~Okay here's Chapter 12! 

**A/N:** @_@ I'm hungry...T_T need food food!!! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Following Thank you Chapter 11:_

**Noner_89**: Thank You!! ^_^x

**Sailor-Earth13**: Thanks-A-bunches!!!  I'm glad you liked Kenshin's thoughts in the chapter.

**The evil witch**: Thank you!

**Tati-chan14**: Thank you! Oh and I didn't do too good on my speech -_- in fact I got a zero on it -_- because I left it at home and the teacher wont let me turn it in late. T_T and it counts as three test grade T_T nooooooooooo!  ^_^ Hope you do great on your French test -.-' at least better than I did on my speech T_T.

**Victoria**: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YES I' am the Queen of all evilness ^_- Gotta have those cliffhangers to keep ya'll coming back ^_^. Hehehehehe! Oh Thank you for wishing me luck on my speech but T_T I got a zero left the darn thing at home *shakes fist* My life is a leaving H E double hockey sticks!!!

**Stephanie**: ^_^ Thank you!! I'll try to make updates quick. Maybe I'll get to update Thursday @.@ wouldn't hold my breath on that though.

**Kaname-Chan**: *drools* I love manga!!!  Especially Rurouni Kenshin ^_^ *drools some more* Love it.  I just got the 3rd vol. Monday and already read it like a thousand times!!! ^_- Thanks for the review.

**Alendra**: *waves to you and Miskie* =^_^= Thank you for thinking it was cute ^___^ Auh sisters, yeah I know how that is.  When you want on the computer they are always on or when you're on it you always have to get off for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

She heard some more noise and some coming from the nearby bushes _'There's more than one_..._so it couldn't be Battosai_..._or could it.'_ "Who's there?" she called out into the dark, gloomy woods.

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~      **

Chapter 12

~Something Good and Something Bad

            "Come out!  I know your there!" Kaoru yelled after none had answered her first call.  Still no answer Kaoru nervously stirred around try to search for who ever was out there.  Her attention was soon turned back to the bush.  She saw and heard the leaves of it branches rustling. _'Ahhhh_....._what is it_...._I think its coming out of bush_.._'   _The rustling became louder as she closed her eyes not wanting to see what was about to appear from the bushes.

            _'Hunh_..._I don't her the noise_...._no more_...._is it gone_...._should I open my eyes.'_  "Meooow." "Ahhhhhh!" Kaoru screamed.  Opening her eyes she looked down from where the noise came from.  _'It's just a_...little kitten _.'_   "Whew, you scared me pretty good little kitty.  Here kitty, kitty."  She said softly as she got on her knees so not to frighten the kitten.  "Come on.  Come over here."  The little kitten slowly made her way to Kaoru.  "Awww, you're so cute."  "What are you doing in the woods?  I wouldn't think you where a stray; because you don't seem afraid of me.  Are you lost?  You're still to young to be away from you're mom."  The kitten rubbed her back against Kaoru's legs "Meow."  The kitten climbed into her lap and Kaoru caressed the little kitten.  "Hmm...I think I'm going to take you home."

            Kaoru stood up holding the kitten she had just met.  When Kaoru's eye looked forward she frizzed.  "So it's true, what your father said."  "M...my...father?" "Yes, you're father.  He said that a demon had taken you prisoner."  "...."  "I'm not here to save you girl.  I'm just here to fight Battosai, that's all I want."  "Well then, you just have to go to the castle.  Battosai won't..."  "As long as you're here he will show.  And then I can fight him."  Kaoru clutched the kitten closer to her chest as she backed away.  "Who are you?"  "Saito." He said calmly lighting a cigarette.

            'Why I'm I chasing after that stupid foolish girl...her names Kaoru....I don't give a damn what her name is as long as she out of my life....but she was crying I should apologizes for making her cry...She's just going to make my life terrible...maybe she won't.' Battosai thought as he walked through the woods in search of Kaoru.  'Maybe I should let her go....she's to pure and innocent to be with me.......Grruuuah she nothing she just a prisoner and I'm only retrieving her because she broke or deal....either she comes back with me or I'll kill her father.....and force her to leave alone.......like me.'

            Battosai thoughts soon sifted to something else, 'what...that chi ..It's strong.....Kaoru she might be in trouble.'  Battosai took off threw the woods that were just a blur to his godlike speed.  He finally came upon Kaoru and Saito.  "Kaoru," he whispered. "Well, Battosai finally decides to show," Saito said as he finished his cigarette throwing to the ground._ 'Battosai_.._..why did he come _..._after me_._'_  Kaoru thought as she looked shocked at Battosai.  Battosai carefully watched his every move. 'Damn he close to Kaoru ...if I attack him right now he could hurt her....damn her.' "What do you want." Battosai asked Saito.  "I just want to fight the Battosai.  I've heard many rumors of how you ruthlessly kill innocent people."  The Battosai was silent as he glared coldly at Saito. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it I know it was short but Alendra my sister wants on just like I told you -__- Sisters can't live with and ..........BYE.^_^x

Plz review

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon


	13. Battosai vs Saito

Konnichiha-wa!! Sorry to make ya'll wait for an update, this is the first time since my last update to be able to get on the computer. On with Chapter 13!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_!A/N:_**** To all my reviewers I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing.   Ya'll are all very kind and without these reviews I would have quit a long time ago.  You all have been great ^_^ especially giving me kind reviews and no flames unlike others on other website I have posted this story on.  Thank you!  This site and the reviewers are the best there could ever be found! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thanks:_

**Sailor-Earth13:** Yeah I know chapter 12 wasn't the greatest I was in a rush to finish it.   -_-; so I wasn't able to proof read it and put more details in it.  o_o; and yeah the fight is coming up. Thank You!

**Noner_89:** Thanks ^o^!!

**Alendra:** =^_^= All the talk about cats made me put one in the story! ^_^  and I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  Thank You!!!!  Oh and if you don't mind I would like you to pick out the name for the cat if you want I'll even use Miskie ^.~ its up to you now to come up with the kitty's name =^_^= meow!!

**Victoria****:** Yeah teachers are evil!  But so I'm I.  I've have had three cliffhanger in a row and this chapter might end with yet another one.  I hate cliffhangers as much as you do. I read these great stories and just at the climax of the chapter they stop ending it with a cliffhanger.  So I go though the whole day wondering what in the world is going to happen.  Sorry I leave cliffhangers but like I said got to get you to come back. ^_^!! Thank You!!!!

**Tati-chan14:** ^_^ I love your idea and I may try it out.  Thank you for the idea and for the review!! ^.^x

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

          Battosai carefully watched his every move. 'Damn he close to Kaoru ...if I attack him right now he could hurt her....damn her.' "What do you want." Battosai asked Saito. "I just want to fight the Battosai. I've heard many rumors of how you ruthlessly kill innocent people." The Battosai was silent as he glared coldly at Saito.

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 13

~Battosai vs. Saito 

          Noticing that Saito was distracted by Battosai's present Kaoru and the kitten, still safely secured in her hands, made a dash to Battosai.  Upon reaching Battosai she looked into his eyes.  His eyes were only focused on Saito and they displayed a cold, deep amber that pierced the night sky.  _'Uh_..._why did I ran to him_..._I don't think I'm safer over here than I was by that Saito dude_...._I've might have been safer by Saito_._'_ Kaoru thought sighing.

          "Well, you say you wish to fight me.  What are you waiting for?"  Battosai asked.  Laughing Saito replied back "You sound as egger to fight as I am, Battosai."  Saito unsheathe his katana and took his stance for Gatotsu Ishiki.  Battosai put his hand on the handle of his katana "Kaoru move. Unless you want to get hurt."  "Oh....okay." Kaoru looked around the woods seeing were she could move to get out of the way but still watch them.  Finding a tree, she ran over and hide behind it, peaking her head out so that she could witness the fight. 

          "So, you have feelings for the little girl?"  "Shut up."  With that said Saito charge Battosai.  When he reached him, Saito thrust the point of his katana at Battosai.  Sifting to the left Battosai easily dodge the attack.  Saito turned, slashing his katana at Battosai, who unsheathed his katana blocking Saito's attack.  The clash of the two katana echoed in the woods.  They stayed in the position for a while then both pushed off, giving quite some distance from each other. 

          Saito again attacked with Gatotsu Ishiki, closing the distance between Battosai and himself.  Battosai jumped up dodging the attack again, but this time Saito used his Gatotsu Sanshiki.  ' Damn it.....I can't completely dodge his attack....but I can lessen the blow to just a mere cut.'  Battosai turned his body, while still in the air, as Saito katana barely sliced his left shoulder.  Battosai landed, turned and charged toward Saito using Ryu Kan Sen.  Saito attacked at the same time thrusting at Battosai.  Saito's attacked missed, but Battosai mange to give Saito a cut on his back.  

          The two contained to attack each other, each time they seem to get faster and faster. Kaoru looked on from the tree _'They're moving so fast I can't even see them.'_  She could only see their katana, which reflected under the full moon.  The katanas glow blurred past her, now and then they would stop giving her a glimpse of the owner of the katana, her eyes had been following, but only for a second then they would turn back into blurs of light.  

They soon came to a stop and starred at each other with great hatred.  "You're better than I thought, Battosai."  Battosai didn't reply, taking the hand, that held his katana, he brought it up and did his Do Ryu Sen toward Saito.  Saito easily dodge the attack "Have you came to this, Battosai, I'm sure you knew I could easily have dodge that attack."  

          Kaoru was too wrapped up with the fight that see didn't notice that the kitten had loosen from her grip and now was handing toward the battle_. 'Huh_..._man it got cold all of the sudden_...' Kaoru thought as she looked down at her lap, _'Ahhhh_....._oh my goodness where did the kitten go_.._'_ Kaoru looked around panicky _'I have to find her_..._she might get_...._hurt.'_  "Meow."  Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted as she looked toward the sound of the kitten.  "No!  Kitty don't go that way!  You'll get hurt!"  She yelled at the kitten who had finally made it's way to the battle. "Meow.."  Battosai glanced over to the kitten. 'Stupid cat..wait...wasn't that girl holding it....crap that means she'll probably come and try to get.....and I don't know if this guy is the type that would attack her....' Battosai thought as he exchanged glances between the kitten and Saito. 

          Just like Battosai thought Kaoru came into view trying to catch up with the kitten.  "Come here kitty....Stop you'll get hurt." She continue to call after.  Battosai was watching her but then looked at Saito who was starring at Kaoru's ever move.  'I have to get his attention on me...and not her,' he thought.  "Are we going to fight or just stand here all day?"  Battosai questioned but Saito didn't answered nor even removed his glare from Kaoru.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

^_^x  well that's it.  it's a cliffhanger, right?  T_T Gomen!!! Well Saito attack Kaoru? What well happen?

**_A/N:_** Ok need your help okay should Saito be killed by Battosai. O.ox I really don't know if I should o.o I think I would get a lot of flames for that. Maybe they just quite I don't now yet so I need you're help!!!!

Plz review!!

~Arigatou 

rk Moon Dragon                    


	14. Saving

Konnichiha-wa!!! Gomen for making all of ya'll wait so long for an update it's been a really busy week! 

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Rurouni Kenshin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"..."-Talking

'...' -Battosai's thoughts

_'...'_-Kaoru's thoughts

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_!A/N:_**** its Spring break so the updates will be a lot quicker!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thank you:_

**Tati-Chan14: **Thank you!! Ha-ha sorry about the cliffhanger!!!  And especially putting a cliffhanger then making you wait for more than a week. T_T I wouldn't doubt it if you're mad at me.

**Kaname-Chan:** Yeah the same thing with my e-mail happen to me. I got like over 100 e-mails of the same review @_@ it was weird! I think it there was a problem with fanfiction.net and that's why all of the e-mails. Thank You for the review!! T_T I wish I had a Japanese Class. T_T

**The evil witch: **Thank You bunches!!

**Alendra: ** Awwwwww Rena I love the name!!!  Thank you for picking it out ^_^. Awww you popped your finger ouch!! Thanks again!!!

**Victoria****: **^.~ Thank you for the suggestion!!

**Half_breed_fox: **Thank you!!

**Selena Maxwell: **  Yeah cliffhangers are good to get people to come back ^_^x Sorry for the late update. Thank You!!!  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

Just like Battosai thought Kaoru came into view trying to catch up with the kitten. "Come here kitty....Stop you'll get hurt." She continue to call after. Battosai was watching her but then looked at Saito who was starring at Kaoru's ever move. 'I have to get his attention on me...and not her,' he thought. "Are we going to fight or just stand here all day?" Battosai questioned but Saito didn't answer nor even removed his glare from Kaoru. 

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 14

~Saving

          Kaoru finally caught up to the little kitten.  She kneeled down on her knees, picking the kitten up.  "You scared me kitty.  Don't ever do that again you could have gotten hurt.  Don't you know there's a fight going on..." Stopping Kaoru then looked up seeing that Battosai and Saito were not fighting.  Instead Saito starred at her with a colder look than the Battosai has giving her, and Battosai was starring at Saito.  _'oh-no I think I'm the one in danger now_....._what I'm I going to do_...._can I just get up and return to the safety of the tree_...._or will something happen_...._if I move.'_

          'Stupid girl...why is she just sitting there?.....is he going to attack her?.....she won't have a chance if he does.....should I protect her?......why should I she was stupid enough to come out here after I told her to hide.....but....I can't let her die....not here...she's to pure to die in this dirty place....' Battosai thought as he carefully watched Saito. "You didn't answer me.  Either leave or fight me!" Battosai yelled.  Again Saito didn't respond. 'I can feel that his is fixing to attack her....his ki is building up getting ready to attack her.....' "Kaoru!" Kaoru turned to look at Battosai, "Go! Get out of here!" Nodding she picked herself up along with the kitten.

          "I don't think so little girl." Saito stated as he charged after Kaoru. Kaoru started running but tripped. _'Ah_..._great why me_...._I'm so unlucky.'  _Kaoru tried to get up quickly _'even more great I sprained my ankle_..._ahhh his getting closer,'_ Kaoru closed her eyes and hide the kitten under her in hopes to give it better protection.. _'Battosai_......_help_....._me' _  

          Just as Saito's katana was about to come down the clinging of swords filled the woods.  Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, shocked she found the Battosai standing over her blocking Saito's attack.  "Battosai." She whispered. "You will not touch her with your hands nor your katana." Battosai sneered at Saito. "So she is you're women. I thought she was supposed to be your prisoner." "Shut-up!" Battosai yelled pushing Saito back with his katana. Battosai then charged Saito with his Ryu Kan Sen Arashi; Saito quickly stepped back, but Battosai's attacked left him with a cut from his right shoulder to his left side. 

          "You mange to cut me, Battosai." "You talk too much." Battosai replied calmly. Laughing Saito attacked Battosai. Their katanas echoed, and once again they appeared as blurs to Kaoru. _'I need to get out of here before I get in their way_...._'_ Kaoru thought try to stand up, _'ouch_..._gruah_..._I can't stand.'_  Battosai and Saito locked katanas, pausing they pushed off.  Battosai charged at Saito, but Saito disappeared.  Battosai turned around knowing that Saito was behind him. 'huh...why does his have his back toward me..,' Battosai eyes widened, 'Crap...he's closer to Kaoru....he's going to attack her again....can I make it there in time...I'm much further away from her than he is....he can easily kill her...damn it.'  

          Kaoru watching the fight frizzed when she noticed that Saito was closer to her than Battosai was. _'No_..._He's going to attack me again_..._but._.._well Battosai be able to get in here in time_..._before Saito does_..._' _She thought. "Meow." "Shhh...Kitty don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you." She whispered softly, as tears began to pour down her face landing on the kitten. Saito using Gatotsu Ishiki charged at Kaoru. _'No_...._Battosai_..... _Help_.... _please.'_

 Hearing a gasping noise she glanced up.  Shocked she saw that Battosai was in front of her.  Looking closer at the two she could see that Battosai didn't block Saito's attack with his katana but with his body.  Saito katana had pierced Battosai's abdomen. 'No...Battosai...why.' Kaoru continued looking and saw while Saito's katana was in Battosai so was Battosai's katana in Saito's abdomen. Saito and Battosai stood in their position for awhile before pulling their katanas out of each others body and taking several steps away from each other.

          "We're both injured Battosai.  Our skills will not be as good.   Why don't we finish this fight some other time." Saito stated to Battosai.  "Sounds good to me." Battosai replied,  "I never caught you're name."  "Saito, remember that for our next fight." "Saito." Battosai whispered at Saito's retreating figure that disappeared into the thick, foggy woods. 

          Battosai took his katana, bringing it to his left shoulder and wiping downward to clean it of the blood. As he sheathed it he turned to Kaoru. His eyes soften as he questioned her. "Kaoru, are you okay?"  "Hai, daijoubu. It's just my ankle I think I sprained it. What about you?  You're wounded." Kaoru spoke softly.  "It's nothing. Can you walk though?"  "I can try." Kaoru said standing up. "Yeah, I think I can walk." She smiled. Kaoru could have sworn that she saw a slight smile appear on the Battosai's face.  Battosai turned and started walking "Come on Kaoru, let's get back to the castle." "Umm okay." Kaoru said as she began to walk behind him. 

_ "Ahh_..._" _She screamed when she felled after taking a step. "So you can't walk after all." Battosai said as he kneeled down to her face.  Smiling "I guess not, sorry." Battosai didn't speak but lifted Kaoru up on her feet.  He than placed one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees taking her in his grasp. _'Ahhh_..._what is he doing_..._'_ She thought looking up at him.  He glanced down at her and smiled. With the bright moonlight he could she her blush. 'She's...so beautiful...when she blushes...' 

 He's smile then turned into a frown "You're not keeping that cat."  "Huh... Oh you mean Rena."  "Rena!?!?  You named it already?"  "Yeah, oh please, Battosai, please let me keep Rena."  "No, I don't want that thing in my castle."  "It's not a thing it's a cat and her name is Rena!" Kaoru huffed backed. "We're not keeping it." "Why?" "Because you have to feed it, clean up after it and all that other crappy stuff." "I'll do all of those things Battosai, please let me keep Rena." Kaoru pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. Not being able to resist her plea he finally gave into her, "Fine, you can keep the useless cat." "Arigatou, Battosai." She said as she smiled. 

          Battosai then began to head back to the castle with Kaoru in his arms and Rena in her arms. Being close to him Kaoru could feel his gi being soaked with blood from his wound. "Battosai?"  "What?"  "Are you sure you're okay?  Saito's katana seamed to have gotten you pretty good and you're gi is soaked with blood."  "I'm okay, don't worry, he missed my main organs.  So I'm okay."  "Are....are you......sure." Her last words were hard to make out they where barely a whispered.  Battosai looked down to find that Kaoru had fallen asleep in his arms. 'Why does she care for me ....it wasn't long ago when I was pissed at her for being in the West Wing...how could she care for me after that.' Battosai questioned himself  then smiled as he continued his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay that's it for chapter 14!  Again I would like to say sorry for the late update I hope to make updates sooner.  Because of the long wait I but ya'll though I tried to make this chapter longer then the others and not really leave it with a cliffhanger ^_^x 

Plz review

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon


	15. Caring the Gift in Return

Konnichiha-wa!! ^_^ Here ya'll go here's chapter 15.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor anything else T_T.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"....." -Talking 

'.....' - Battosai's thoughts

_'_...._'_   -Kaoru's thoughts

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thank You:_

**Half_breed_fox:** Thank You! But Alendra should get all the credit for the cat's name being Rena. She's the one who come up with the name so all credit goes to her.

**Sailor-Earth13: **Thank you!  Yeah I'm glad to see another chapter up to thought I'd never get around to it T_T. 

**The evil witch: **Thank You!! I'm so happy that you loved the last chapter hope this chapter is just as good or better ^_^x

**Alendra: **I would never drop this story!!  Well unless I died because then it might be a little hard to update.  Yeah just a little hard to update being six feet under. Thank you for the review and the picture.  I loved that picture of Kenshin and Kaoru it was so beautiful and so kawaii!!  I loved it so much I added it to my favorites!  Arigatou!!

**Kaname-Chan: ** Yep it does seem as if the Battosai is going soft ^_^x.  Ha-ha I have spring break now ha-ha you got to wait. T_T but I'm not doing anything for spring break.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

          Battosai then began to head back to the castle with Kaoru in his arms and Rena in her arms. Being close to him Kaoru could feel his gi being soaked with blood from his wound. "Battosai?" "What?" "Are you sure you're okay? Saito's katana seamed to have gotten you pretty good and you're gi is soaked with blood." "I'm okay, don't worry, he missed my main organs. So I'm okay." "Are....are you......sure." Her last words were hard to make out they where barely a whispered. Battosai looked down to find that Kaoru had fallen asleep in his arms. 'Why does she care for me ....it wasn't long ago when I was pissed at her for being in the West Wing...how could she care for me after that.' Battosai questioned himself then smiled as he continued his way.

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 15

~Caring the Gift in Return 

         When Kaoru awoke the warmth from Battosai was gone and she was in her room of the castle.  _'How_..._did_...._huh_._'_ Kaoru looked down her kimono was soaked with blood and a trail of blood lead out of the room. _'Battosai_......._why didn't you tell me that your wound was that bad_...._guess he has to play the tough guy_...._I need to find him_._'_  "Meowww!" Kaoru looked down and smiled "Rena!!  I want you to stay here okay.  I need to look for Battosai." Kaoru got up _'Ouch my ankle still hurts_...._I'll just have to bare Battosai might be really hurt_._' _She thought running out of her room following the trail of blood.  Following it she came to a stop when the trail ended at a door.  _'This must be Battosai's room_..._he must be in there_._'_  She carefully opened the door and peaked in, when she saw the drops of blood she opened the door fully and walked in.

          She again followed the trail which lead her to the back wall of the room.  Leaning against the wall was Battosai with his hand hung down and his katana leaning against his knee. "Battosai...?" she spoke softly kneeling down by him. Bring his amber eyes to her artic eyes she spoke again "You're not okay!  You're bleeding badly! I followed a trail of blood to you!"  "Kaoru, It's nothing I'm fine.  Don't worry about me." He replied calmly. "At least let me care for you're wound.  Wait here, I'm going to go get some bandages and stuff." Kaoru said running out of Battosai's room. 'Why....does she want to care for my wound.....it's nothing...just like any other wounds I've have had...she's such a foolish girl...' Battosai thought as he gazed at the door. 

          _'Okay_......._I probably should have asked him where the bandages where_....._guurrahh_...._how I'm I ever going to find them in this castle_..._there so many rooms_._'_  "Hey Kaoru!" _'hmmm_....._lets see where would he keep the bandages_..._.'_   "Umm....Kaoru!!" "Huh...oh hey Misao!" Kaoru said looking down at the feather duster.  "So what's going on?  You look like you're looking for something?"  "Ohh...yeah Misao do you know where the bandages are?"  "Yeah, why do you need them?"  "Battosai is wounded I'd thought I'd wrap his wound up....to stop the bleeding."  "What?!?!  Himura-San is hurt!?!" Misao cried back.  "Yeah, but he said he was okay.  Misao I need some bandages, rags, and a bowl of water.  Can you show me where I can find these things?"  "Yeah!  This way!" Misao yelled, as Kaoru followed her.

          Kaoru finally came back to Battosai's room with the bandages, rags and a bowl of warm water. Setting the objects down, she kneeled down and looked at Battosai. _'He's asleep_..._he's so peaceful looking_....._should I wake him_...._I need to take his gi off'_  Kaoru blushed as the thought passed her mind, _'but I don't think I should wake him_....._he must be exhausted from the battle_....._what I'm I going to do_._' _ Kaoru decided to try to take his gi off with out waking him.  When she went to pull it down from his shoulders she was met his face.  His eyes bore into hers and an evil grin spread across his face.  "Why are you blushing Kaoru?" "I....umm...I...need you to take you're gi off so...I  ...um....can clean and bandage you're wound." She said nervously.  "By all means go ahead."  "Umm....well now....that you're awake....you can take it  ...off."  Laughing "Okay." Battosai said taking his gi off his shoulders letting it fall around his waist.

          "Okay, arigatou."  Kaoru said as she dip one of the rags in the warm water and began to dap at the wound. Tightening his muscles up from the sharp pain that came to him when she touched the wound he thought 'She's to kind.....maybe I should let her go...why is she doing this?.........why?'  "Kaoru?"  "Yes, Battosai?" she asked as she continued to clean the wound.  "Why?"  She stopped and looked up at him "Why what?"  "Why are you doing this?"  "Why shouldn't I?" she said going back to the cleaning.  "Because, I am not worthy of  this kindness you are giving me."  "What makes you think you are not worthy of this kindness?"  "The way I treated you when I found you in the West Wing," Battosai paused, "And the thoughts I have had about you." "Why did you save me from Saito?" Kaoru asked.  "Because....I ..I didn't want him to kill you."  "Is that the main reason?"  "No...well yeah ...but I couldn't let someone as pure and innocent as you to die there." 'Crap.....why did I say that......she's going to think I'm insane now.....I didn't mean I'm just saying stuff........but I did mean it....it's the truth.'  _'Did he just say what I think I heard him say_....._maybe I'm hearing things_..._'_  "Well then, Battosai for saving me this is my gift in return."

          "Well there all done." Kaoru said haply.  "Arigatou, Kaoru." Battosai replied. He started to put his gi back on when Kaoru stopped him. "Don't wear that gi it's caked with you're blood.  Let me get you another one....umm where's you're clothes?"  "Over there in that dresser." Battosai pointed at the dresser that lied on the other side of the wall.  "Oh ...okay" Kaoru walked over to the dresser and pulled out another dark blue gi like the one he was wearing. "Here." She said handing it to him.  "So how's you're ankle?" He said untying the bloody gi so that it would fall to the ground and replacing it with the clean gi.  "It's okay now it still sort of hurts but other than that it's okay."  "It's morning already." Battosai said interrupting as he looked out the window that over looked the courtyard of the castle.  "You probably should get some sleep Kaoru."  "I'm not really sleepy more hungry than anything," she smiled, "but first I would like to take a shower."  "Fine, when you're done meet me in the courtyard." Battosai said as he looked down toward the courtyard. "We'll have breakfast outside." 

          _'Ah_...._I feel so much better_...._so clean_._'_ Kaoru thought as she dried off and dressed in a clean kimono and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Before going outside Kaoru went back to her room and took Rena.  "Come on, Rena lets go eat."  Kaoru and Rena made their way outside to the courtyard where she found Battosai waiting. _'Wow this is the first time I showed up to eat_....._and Battosai not looking pissed at someone_...._I'll have to remember this incase this is a one time thing.'_  She thought as she sat in the chair next to Battosai. "You brought the cat." Battosai stated.  "Her name is Rena and I thought she might be hungry."  "You're not going to give her you're food are you?"  "Well, yeah I was." Kaoru replied. Battosai then called a servant over and whispered to them.  Kaoru tried her best to hear what was being said but her efforts where in vain.  "So what was that about?" Kaoru asked. "None of you're business.  If I wanted you to know I would have included you.  But I didn't did I?"  "No." Kaoru answered.  Soon after the servant returned with a small saucer of  milk.  "Who's that for?" Kaoru asked. "For that cat of yours."  "Arigatou! Battosai." Kaoru said haply.  "Don't thank me. I just don't want you wasting good food on that hair ball."     

          When they where done eating Battosai motioned to a servant to take the plates away.  "So what do you want to do today, Kaoru?" he asked.  "I was thinking I could spend the day with you.  Only if you don't mind."  "Why do you want to spend the day with me?  Why not spend it with Misao, Sano or even Yahiko?"  "I don't know.  I guess I want to get to know you better, seeing that I'm stuck here." 'Stuck here?.......does she hate me.....no if she hated you she wouldn't want to get to know you.......maybe she's trying to find my weakness so she can escape.....do you think that foolish girl is that smart.....I wouldn't hold it against her....' "When you mean you want to spend the day with me does that also mean that hair ball?" "You know you seem to have trouble with names.  I thought you never learn mine, the hair ball's name is Rena R-E-N-A."  "I don't have trouble with names.  I remember Misao, Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko.  See I don't have trouble with names."  "Ha-ha trying to be funny Battosai." "Why don't we go on a walk.  Would you like that?" Battosai said looking of into the distance then he turned his head back to Kaoru waiting for her answer. "I'd love to go on a walk."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Well there's chapter 15.  Hope you enjoyed it and hope it was long enough for you! ^-^x

Plz review

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon  


	16. A Surpise For Kaoru

Konnichiha-wa!!  Chapter 16 Up!! Well duh you figure it was up if you're reading this *shakes head* Sorry I'm clueless.  Anyways gomen I'm keeping you from reading the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_A/N:_**I don't know when the next update well be hopefully Sunday and I'll be lucky to get it up Saturday 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"..." -Talking

'...' -Battosai's thoughts

_'_..._'_ -Kaoru's thoughts

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thank You:_

**Sailor-Earth13:** Thank You! ^_^ I'm glad you feel things are progressing nicely. 

**Half_breed_fox:** Thank You!!!

**The evil witch: **Thank You so much I'm so happy you found the last chapter funny! ^-^x Thank You!!!

**Alendra: ** Umm thank you I don't know if you know but you're review was MWHAHAHA ^-^ I.  and that was it O.o I'm not sure if that was all of you're review but that was all that showed up O.o But I'm sure what ever you said was spectacular so THANK YOU!!! 

**Kaname-Chan: **Wow that was a very nice idea but I'm not sure if I'll use that idea O.o but Thank you anyways for it. O.o Yeah that would sort of be mean if Battosai got a dog. I would feel sorry for Rena ^_^x. Oh hmm....Rena is a calico kitty their so pretty O.o I'll try to throw it in this chapter some where ~Thanks again!

**Battousai-Lover: **Thank you for the review!  Oh and Kenshin is in his human form not a beast form. I could never make our beloved Kenshin and ugly beast. ^_~x

**Victoria****: **Thank You!!  Yeah sorry again for such a delay in the updates last week I had midterm exams all week and was study for them O.o that's a first o.O Yeah you'll just have to read to see if there's waff or something ~ but remember this is a PG rating ^_^ 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

"Why don't we go on a walk. Would you like that?" Battosai said looking of into the distance then he turned his head back to Kaoru waiting for her answer. "I'd love to go on a walk."

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 16

~A Surprise For Kaoru

          "Okay, let's go then. You ready?" He said standing up from the table.  As Kaoru got up she answer him "Yep, all ready!"  "Wait.  You're not taking that!" he said pointing at Rena who was purring in Kaoru's arms. 

"Yeah, of course Rena is just a kitten I can't leave her here by herself."  She replied then questioned Battosai "Why don't you like cats anyways?  What did a cat beat you up when you where a kid?"  

"No, I just....wait I don't have to explain myself to you! We're not going on a walk if you're going to take that thing."  He said frustrated. "Fine!  I'll put her inside then."  Kaoru said as she walked toward the castle door. 

"What are you doing?!"  He asked  "I'm putting Rena inside. Duh, you said we couldn't go walking if I took her." She answered. 

 "I don't want that ugly hair ball roaming freely in my castle!"  "Then what do you want me to do cat hater."  "I want you to take that over grown rat up to you're room!"  "What do you mean over grown rat!?"  

"That thing is ugly!" he said pointing at Rena again.  "She's not ugly!" Kaoru yelled. "Yes it is it looks like some one ate a box of crayons and threw up that!"  Gasping "What did you just say!? She's a calico she's suppose to look like this."  "Like vomit!" he yelled "No not like vomit, she suppose to be multicolor." 

"Guuraah....we're not getting anywhere with this take Rena," he said empathizing her name, "to you're room so we can go." "Maybe if you'd asked nicely I would, Battosai."  Kaoru replied empathizing his name. "Fine, will you please take the cat to you're room."  "Yes I will." Kaoru said smiling. 'I hate cats....especially that hair ball.' Battosai thought as Kaoru ran to put Rena in her room.

          Kaoru soon came back outside from putting Rena in her room.  "Now, are you ready?" Battosai asked. "Yep!" Kaoru said skipping by Battosai.  Battosai caught up with the skipping Kaoru.  "So, Battosai where we going?"  "Walking."  Kaoru stopped, "I know that but where?  Do you have a specific place where going?"  "No." he said quickly after her question.  "Oh....so we're just walking around." Kaoru said depressingly. 'Great now she is sad.....I'm taking her somewhere....but it's a surprise....' his thoughts where interrupted at the sound of Kaoru's voice.  "Then where does this trail lead to that we seem to be following?" she asked. "Nowhere."  "It leads nowhere?" "Yeah." 

          "So, is you're name really Battosai?"  "Why do you ask?" he said looking at her from the corner of his eye.  Kaoru looked down at her feet and started to kick a pebble around as they walked.  "Well, because it just doesn't sound like a name.  It sounds more like a nickname or something."  "Oh, it does?" he asked.  "Yeah, so is it a nickname?  What's you're real name?"  "I not telling you." He said smiling when Kaoru stopped walking and looked up at him.  "Why?"  "Because I don't want to.  Maybe some other time." He replied, stopping next to Kaoru  "Okay," she said sadly.

          "So tell me why are all the servants objects but you?"  "You ask a lot of question." He said as he started walking again. _'Well_..._I guess I won't know that either_...._why won't he tell me anything_._'_ Kaoru thought as she stood there for a moment than ran after Battosai. "There was a curse put on the castle, that's why all the servants are objects." Battosai said softly. "What about you?  What was you're curse?" she asked looking up at Battosai.  She notice that Battosai frowned and his amber eyes seemed to have darken. 'She ask way too many question.......she's really nosey......I don't think she means to be though...it's just her innocence....' _'Maybe I should stop with asking question_...._I seem to just be upsetting him'_

          After awhile of silence and a lot of walking Kaoru spoke up "Battosai."  "What?"  "Can we stop?  I need to rest a little, my ankle is killing me."  'Dang it I forgot about her ankle.......how rude....I shouldn't have suggested to take a walk...' "Sure we can stop." He said sitting down under a nearby tree.  Kaoru joined him leaning against the tree.  "Sorry." He wisped. "Sorry for what?"  "I forgot about you're ankle, I shouldn't have suggested that we take a walk."  _'He's apologizing_....._Battosai has he's moments_..._some times he is nice_...._then other times he's mean_._'  _"Oh....its okay I wanted to go on a walk.  How about you?"  "What about me?"  "You're wound, does it hurt?"  "No." 

          They rested in the shade for a few minutes "Are you ready Kaoru?"  "Yeah, it's better now...arigatou for letting me rest."  "No need to thank me."  They stood up and continued their walk, "We're almost there." Battosai wisped.  "What did you say?"  "Nothing." 'Whoa....that was close...I almost let her know that I was taking her somewhere....stupid me...for talking aloud.' 

          The two of them finally came to a dead-end where the trail had been taken over by bushes, veins, and trees.  "Well I guess you weren't lying when you said this trial leads nowhere." Kaoru said turning around walking back up the trail.  "Where are you going?" he asked.  "It's a dead-end.  I'm heading back to the castle." 

          Battosai walked over to Kaoru and grabbed her wrist; pulling Kaoru back to the end of the trail. Upon reaching the end he then pulled out his katana. _'What is he going to do_...._is he going to kill me_...._is that why he brought me here_._'_ Kaoru's thoughts flooded her mind.  She started pulling her wrist from his grip. "Let me go!" She cried. Battosai tighten his grip and pulled Kaoru closer to him. "Stop fighting me!" he yelled.  "No!  Let me go!" "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "You're going to kill me!  Let go now!" She said taking her other hand and started beating Battosai. Oblivion to her hits he thought 'Now what in the world made her think that I was going to kill her...,' looking down at his right hand that held his katana, 'oh......so that's why.'  

          While Kaoru was still beating on Battosai "Kaoru!  Stop I'm not going to kill you.  But if you don't stop hitting me I might just think to." Kaoru stopped suddenly and looked at him "Then why did you unsheathe you're katana."  "I was simply going to cut down the bushes, veins and all that other crap so that it would be easier for you to walk through them." "Oh." She said smiling. "Sorry then."  "Yeah whatever." He said as he started slashing down the plants that would be in their way.

          He finally stopped when he saw that they where finally to the spot he wanted to take her.  Sheathing his katana he turned around to Kaoru and put his hands over her eyes. "Battosai....What are you doing?" she asked.  "You'll see."  "No I can't see you're hands are covering my eyes." She said sarcastically.  "Shut-up," was all he said.  He guided Kaoru to a log where he told her to sit. After she was sitting he removed his hand from her eyes reveling what he was hiding. 

          Kaoru's eyes came to focus upon the area Battosai had taken her.  There was a river so clear that you could see the bottom.  It ran smoothly and upon the banks where thousands of wild flowers that where in bloom.  Their fragrance filling her senses. "Wow....Battosai this...is so beautiful."  'Not as beautiful as you .....not even.....close... where did that come from.' He thought looking at her smiling face. "This is my gift to you for taking care of my wound." 

          Suddenly Kaoru sprang from the log and wrapped her hands around him hugging him close to her.  Stunned Battosai stood there his arms hanging at his side. 'She's hugging me....what do I do...should I just stand here.....should I hug her back.' He thought looking down at Kaoru.  _'Ahh_..._what I'm I doing_._'_ She thought looking up and blushing.  She released her hug from him and returned back to sit on the log. Battosai joined her sitting next to her "Do you like this gift?"  "I love it.  Arigatou."  "You're welcome." He said smiling. 

          They stay sitting next to each other watching the day pass by in silence. Kaoru placed her hand down on Battosai's shoulder falling a sleep right after it hit. 'She must be really sleepy.....I don't blame her I could fall a sleep now to...'  Battosai got up placing his hand under her head so that she wouldn't fall and bang her head on the log. He then took her in his arms and headed back to the castle. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

That's it for chapter 16 ^_^ I hope I'm making the chapters long! Some of the coming chapters might end up being short though

Plz review and leave ideas if you have any!

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon 


	17. The Cat, The Bad Food, and The Storm

Konnichiha-wa!! T_T its Sunday that means school starts back up Monday T_T No.  Hopefully school will not interfere with updating!  But I should think positive only nine more weeks left of school ^_^x yay! Well enough babbling, here's chapter 17! ~Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_

"...." -Talking

'....' -Battosai's thoughts 

_'_..._'_ -Kaoru's thoughts

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_A/N:_**** I hope to make my next update Monday.  But I'm not promising that the next update will be Monday but I will try not to make it where there's a whole week between updates.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thank You:_

**Half_breed_fox: **Thank You!! ^-^x Yay you thought it was cute ^___^ I'm happy now!! 

**Sailor-Earth13: **Thank You Bunches!! ^_^. I was having the hardest time figure out what would happen on their walk so I finally came up with him taking her to a place he knew of ^.~

**Victoria****: **Thank you!  Yes, who doesn't love a romance thought Ha-ha!!  There should be more waff/fluff, whatever you want to call it, latter on as the story progresses ^.~ 

**Alendra: **=^_^= Thank You!! I'll try to keep the chapters kawaii!!

**Battousai-Lover: **Thank you, I'm so happy that you enjoyed it!  also glad you thought it was wonderful! Thanks again!

**Kaname-Chan: **Aww phyco-kitty =^_^= My kitty is like that to.  Like she'll be sleeping next to you and just wake up and rip you're eyes out O.O It hurts to Ha-ha!  -_- It's weird though don't know why she's like that. O.o maybe it's a cat thing.  ^_^ I would love to answer you're question but then that would give stuff away.  Right?  But I can tell you that right now the story is manly going to focus on Kaoru and Kenshin and their emotions that they are building up towards each other! ~Thank you!

**The evil witch: **Thank you! ^_~x I try to make chapter 16 sweet!  I'm glad you found it funny!  I'll try to keep the humor in the chapters to come. ^_^

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

They stay sitting next to each other watching the day pass by in silence. Kaoru placed her hand down on Battosai's shoulder falling a sleep right after it hit. 'She must be really sleepy.....I don't blame her I could fall a sleep now to...' Battosai got up placing his hand under her head so that she wouldn't fall and bang her head on the log. He then took her in his arms and headed back to the castle.

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 17

~The Cat, The Bad Food and The Storm

          "Meow...meow." Hearing Rena meow, Kaoru slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust to the sunlight that filled the room.  She sat up and looked around the room, "How did I get in my room?  It's seem like every time I wake up I found myself here when I never came here.  Wait.....I was with Battosai at that river...I must have fallen asleep.....so I guess he put me here."  She then looked over at the door, where Rena was sitting meowing.  "Come on Rena, let's go outside."  Grabbing Rena she left to go to outside.

          When she was outside she sat Rena down on the cool grass. "So you're up finally."   Kaoru turned toward the voice behind, "No I'm sleep walking," she said to Battosai.  Frowning "You slept all day yesterday."  "Huh.....you mean I slept a whole day?"  "Yeah."  "Oh...What time is it?"  "It's noon." 'This girl...she's made these new emotions that I've never felt come to me....how can this simple girl do this to me....it irritates me...I hate it that I can't stop from having these emotions toward her...hate it so much that I can't stand being around her' Battosai said turning going back inside the castle.  

          "Hey!" Kaoru yelled. She caught up with Battosai and questioned him.  "Where are you going?"  "What's it to you?"  "I just want to know.  Is there any harm in me knowing where you're going?"  "No there is no harm, I just don't want to tell you.  It's none of you're business."  Battosai said growling at her.  "You're a jerk." Kaoru said starring into Battosai's amber eyes. 'Jerk?....how I'm I a jerk .....does she have the right to say I'm a jerk..... how should I reply to her calling me that....should I be rude...and tell her she's a foolish little girl....maybe I should just walk away......' Battosai thought, then finally replied to Kaoru's statement.  "How I'm I a jerk?"  "You just are."  "Answer my question?"  "I don't have to answer anything."  As Kaoru began to walk away a firm grip grabbed her wrist.  "Don't walk away from me when I asked you a question.  You made a statement now answer me why do you think I'm a jerk?."  

          Silence filled the room when Kaoru refused to answer. Growling Battosai pushed her back letting go of her wrist then walked off.  Rubbing her wrist, she looked at it seeing that his hard grip made a burse around it.  "Don't worry about him."  Kaoru than looked to her side where Sano was. She asked him "Why does he seem mad at me?  He seemed so nice when we went walking.  What happen?"  "He's more mad at himself than you."  "Why?"  "I'm not for sure, but I think it has something to do with the way you make him feel."  "Me?...How do I make him feel?"  "Well, you seem to care for him even though you're his prisoner.  He doesn't fully understand why you do care for him."  "Is that why he is mad at me?"  "I'm pretty sure that's the reason but don't take my word on it Jou-Chan."  "So then why is he mad at himself?"  "I can't answer that.  You would have to ask him.  But it just appears to me that he's mad at himself more than he is toward you."  "Arigatou, Sano." Kaoru said smiling.  "Any time Jou-Chan."

          "Oh....no I left Rena outside."  She said dashing outside.  "Rena!?!" She yelled when the little calico kitten was no where in sight. "Rena?!" Kaoru looked for Rena every where she could possible think of where she could be but could not find the kitten.  _'Rena_..._where are you?_..._don't scare me like this_....._oh no what if she ran away_..._she's just a kitten_..._I need to find her_._'_  "Rena?!" screamed at the top of her lungs.  Hearing her scream Battosai raced to where she was.  "Kaoru, what's wrong?" he asked showing a little bit of worrier in his face when he saw tears falling down Kaoru's cheeks.  "I...I.. ca...can't f...f...find Re...na?  I've...I've be...been call...calling h...her f...for some...some time." 'That's what she crying over that hair ball...' Sighing Battosai replied "I'm sure that hair...Rena is somewhere around here."  "B....but I can't f...f...find her,"  Kaoru said sobbing, "w...well you he...help?"  "Yeah, I suppose if you'll stop that annoying crying," Battosai said rolling his eyes.  

          "Do you think we'll ever find her, Battosai?  The sun is beginning to set.  And it's beginning to get cold."  "Kaoru we'll find that hair ball..." "Rena." Kaoru corrected him. "Yeah  Rena, we'll find her soon."  "But we're almost out of light.  After the sunsets what will we do?"  "Well we will continue to look for the rat...Rena till we find her."  Suddenly a soft meow came from above them, looking up they saw Rena in a tree.  "Rena!  Aw....I think she's stuck Battosai."  "And what do you want me to do about it?"  "Go up there and get her!"  "She's a cat!  They know how to climb.  If that sorry excuse for a feline got herself up there than it can get down!"  Battosai yelled frustrated.  Kaoru's eyes began to water as she looked at Battosai's dark amber eyes.  "Fine!  I'll get that stupid cat." Battosai said throwing his hands up in defeat.  

          He jumped up to the limp Rena sat on, as he made his way toward Rena she made her way further away climbing out on the branch.  'Stupid cat...when I get my hands....on it I swear I'll ring that little neck.'  "Battosai!!" Kaoru yelled from below.  "What?!" he said angrily.  "Call for her!  I'm sure that she'll come to you then!"  'What have I come to...saving a rat from the tree it got it's self in...'  "Come here hair ball!"  "She's never going to come if you call her hair ball!  Call her by her name!"  'What's the cats name....I forgot.' "What's the hair ball's name?!" he yelled down toward Kaoru.  _'haven't I've told him her name is Rena like a thousand times he sucks at names_._'_ "Rena!" Kaoru yelled back up.  'Oh yeah...now I remember.'  "Rena come here."  He said softly.  When Rena didn't budge Battosai lost all the patience he had, which wasn't much to begin with.  "Come here now you damn cat! Or I'll kill you!"  pulling out his katana.  "Meooow..." Rena bugged eyed looked down at Kaoru then back at Battosai.  "Don't kill her!" Kaoru  yelled.  Battosai sheathed his katana as her looked down at Kaoru "Then what the heck do you want me to do?

          "Rena, go to the mean Battosai please."  Kaoru told Rena.  As she was told Rena walked carefully toward Battosai.  Just as she was about to reach him a huge gust of wind came making Rena lose her balance and fall.  "Renaaaaaaaa!" Kaoru cried. Jumping from the tree Battosai caught Rena, flipped in the air then landed by Kaoru's side.  Holding Rena by the fur of her neck he said "Here's you're damn cat."  Kaoru grabbed Rena and hugged her tightly, "Arigatou Battosai!"  "Yeah whatever."  "Hey how about I make you dinner for saving Rena?"  Kaoru said haply. "Do whatever." 

          Kaoru was in the kitchen cooking rice balls when Yahiko came in.  "Hey ugly....what in the world is that smell?"  "Don't call me ugly, Yahiko-Chan!!  And it's rice balls."  "I'm not little!  And you're rice balls smell like rotten eggs seasoned with crap.  You need lesson in cooking ugly."  Infuriated Kaoru grabbed the little cup, opened the door to the dinning room and chucked Yahiko out.  "Stay out of the kitchen!!"  Yahiko hit with Battosai's head, who was sitting at the table waiting for dinner.  "Ugly, I was going to leave anyways before I died of the smell of you're awful cooking!" Yahiko yelled at the closed kitchen door. 

          "Yahiko."  "Oh....hey Battosai sorry about hitting you're head."  "Yahiko don't tell me that terrible smell is Kaoru's cooking."  "Yeah, ugly is making race balls," laughing he continued, "I'd hate to be you Battosai."  Turing to look at the door Battosai frowned "I never smelled anything as bad as those "rice balls" she's cooking."  Yahiko still laughing was suddenly kicked across the dinning room, "Yahiko-Chan you better not have been talking about me!"  "Stop calling me little, ugly!!"  "Stop calling me ugly, Yahiko-Chan." Battosai he rubbed his forward head.  "Shut-Up both of you!"  Kaoru and Yahiko both turned and looked at the annoyed Battosai.  "Yahiko leave for you're on good." He demanded. 

          After Yahiko left, Kaoru turned and smiled at Battosai, then went to the kitchen and brought out the rice balls.  She placed three on each of their plates and looked at Battosai wanting to see his reaction to her cooking.  "Well are you going to eat?  Come on I want to know what you think about my cooking."  'This stuff looks disgusting...well here goes nothing.'  Taking a bite, he closed his eyes as it's taste came to his taste buds; barely chewing he quickly swallowed the food.  'That was the worse thing I ever tasted....great now she's going to ask if I liked it.....so should I make her feel bad by telling the truth or lie to her.'  "Well what do you think?  Is it good?  Are you going to want more?  Because I'll be more than happy to make more for you."  "No Kaoru I think three is enough for me."  

          "Oh, okay....but what do you think tell me.  Is it good or bad?"  "Well, Kaoru.....it's okay."  "Okay?  What is that suppose to mean?"  "Umm...well...it's not to bad but it's not the greatest.  I'm sure with a lot more practice you're cooking will be the best."  "What do you mean more practice?"  "Well if you practice than there would be no doubt that you're cooking was fantastic."  Battosai said putting on a fake smile.  "You're smiling.....are you lying?"  "No"  "Tell the truth."  "Fine you want the truth!  You're cooking sucks it's the worst thing I tasted." Mad Kaoru flung the rice balls at Battosai yelling "I hate you!  You're so mean!"  Kaoru ran up to her room slamming the door. 

          "She wanted the truth."  Battosai said still sitting at the table with rice ball bits all over him.  "Guess, I'll take a shower now."  Battosai left going to his bathroom in his room.  When he got out of the shower, he put on his white hakama with his hair clinging to his body he took a towel and began to dry his hair.  He stopped to looked at outside the window, "A storm is coming,  a bad one at that."  Soon after a flash of lighting flashed and a deep thunder followed, then rain began beating on the window. Sighing he threw down his towel and put his dark blue gi on. 

          Meanwhile Kaoru, in her room, smothered Rena as she curled up on her bed.  Another thunder roared, she tried covering her head under her pillows to drown out the noise.  But no matter what she did she still heard the thunder and the pouring rain noise.  She couldn't hear the thunder is when she lifted her head _'Is the storm stopping_...._I don't hear the thunder anymore_._'_ Unfortunately to Kaoru it didn't, a flash of lighting caught her eyes lighting up her room, followed by thunder.  Unable to contain her fright of the storm she screamed. As her scream barely came to Battosai's ears he took his katana and raced toward her 'This time it better not be about that hair ball.'  

          He opened the door and saw Kaoru hiding herself under the covers as she cried. "Kaoru." He spoke as he came to the bed. Once by her bed he called her again "Kaoru." When she didn't reply he placed his hand upon her back.  At his touch Kaoru's body tighten, she turned her head to see who had touched her.  All she could see was Battosai's piercing amber eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.  She screamed again and pushed Battosai back as she jumped out on the other side of the bed.  She then backed in the corner.  "Kaoru stop."  "Don't come near me!  Stay away!" she yelled.  Battosai came closer to her "Kaoru clam down."  Just then a flash of lighting light the room giving Kaoru enough light to see that it was Battosai. 

          "Battosai." She said flinging her herself in his grasp.  She cried into his gi as her arms wrapped around him.  "Kaoru, what happen?"  "T...t...the s...storm." She said as tears poured down her face soaking Battosai's gi.  'The storm scared her that much...what do I do....should I....comfit her.' He questioned himself looking down at Kaoru.  "Kaoru, it's okay.  Everything is fine, I'm here." Battosai said bringing his arms up and wrapping around Kaoru.  He brought he closer, then lifted her up.  "B...Battosai wha...what...are...you....d...doing."  "Hush Kaoru."  With Kaoru in his hands he made his way the door.  "Re...na....we...can't leave her."  Battosai turned back looking at the sleeping Rena.  "You wouldn't want to wake her up, now would you?"  "N...n...no...I...I...guess."  As thunder clapped Kaoru began to cry again, tried to get closer to Battosai.  Battosai and Kaoru left her room.

          Feeling that they had stopped Kaoru looked to see where he had taken her. _'This is his room_....._why did he take me here?' _She asked her self blushing.  Lucky for her, her blush went unnoticed by Battosai because of the darkness of the room.  He laid Kaoru on the bed pulling the covers over her.  "Now sleep Kaoru." She watched Battosai, on the other side of the room, he pulled his katana out of his belt then, sat down, leaning his back against the wall, he then propped his katana against his shoulder.  Not the long after lighting flashed and thunder clasped.  Scaring Kaoru she jumped out of the bed and ran to Battosai throwing herself into his lap.  "Kaoru." He whispered.  "I'm sorry, Battosai I'm scared of storms."  

          The rain hitting the window, and the thunder roaring he asked her "Why?  Why do you hate them so?"  Kaoru crying too much was unable to answer him.  He wrapped his arms around her placing his head on her shoulder.  "Kaoru, go to bed please.  You can't stay up all night crying."  "N...n...no please don't leave me."  Whispering in her ear "Kaoru I'm not leaving you I just want you to go to bed.  Can you do that for me please Kaoru."  "I....I...I don...don't ...want  ...t...to...be...by...myself."  "You're not by.." Kaoru cut Battosai off "Only if you come with me."  "Kaoru I...I can't...."  Another thunder clap brought Kaoru even closer to him and her tears soaking his gi again.  Sighing he picked her up and moved toward his bed.  Laying her down he climbed in bringing the covers over both of them.  Kaoru moved closer to him and Battosai wrapped hi arms tighter around her. 

          'Do I love Kaoru?......have I fallen in love with this girl who is my prisoner.....do I love her?'  Battosai thought as he held Kaoru close.  Soon her sobs turned into a quiet breathing, letting him know that she had fallen asleep.  With the lighting flashing it gave enough light for him to see the burse around her wrist. 'Kaoru... I'm sorry..' he thought.  He brought her body closer to his, her head buried in his chest. With her warm breath against his chest he spoke softly "Kaoru, I will never let anything or anyone bring tears to you're eyes ever again, I promise." As the storm began to lighten up Battosai slowing drifted a sleep with Kaoru in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_A/N: _**Okay that's all for Chapter 17! This is by far the longest chapter I've done ^_^ x  I can't promise when the next update will be I hope I can make it Monday but I don't know and Also the other chapters may not be as long as this one was!

Please Review and leave ideas if you have any!

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon              


	18. Confusion

Konnichiha-wa!! Here's chapter 18! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin _

"..." -Talking 

'...' -Battosai's thoughts

_'_..._'_ -Kaoru's thoughts

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_A/N: _**I would like to say Thank you to all of those who review for every chapter. ^_^ It really brings a smile to my face!! ^__^ Ya'll really make me feel better about this story. At first I was doubting it would be any good but now you all have made me think other wise ~Thank You so Much!!!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thank You:_

**Half_breed_fox: **^-^ Thank you!!  Yeah Battosai is a softy underneath ^_^x he-he!! 

**Kaname-Chan:** ^__^ I love you're idea!!  I was sort of leaning to the same thing but my idea wasn't quit like yours.  But yours is a lot better!  So Thank you very much ^_~x Yay! You can see you're monitor that's really good *nods* Ha-ha just think what this story would be like if I couldn't see the monitor O.o

**Sailor-Earth13:** Aww Thank You so much!!  You don't know how much that means to me.  *happy tears* T_T I'm SO HAPPY~ Thank YOU SO MUCH!! 

**The evil witch:** You really think chapter 17 was the best? AWw ^_^ Thank You so much!  All these good I mean GREAT reviews are making me so happy ^__^.  Really I'm not lying I'm grinning ear to ear ^_____^x Thank you!

**Me: **Thank You!!! ^.~

**Battosai-Lover:** ^o^ I loved you're review!!!  And there may be a lemon in the story ^.~ I'll think about it though.  Not quit sure yet but there may be one, but O.o I don't know if I'd be any good at it and I also would like to see if any other readers would like to have a lemon scene.  But I do love lemon O.o (Not Being A Hental) There just so Hmm hard to explain loveable ^_^ I suppose. 

**SweetMoon-TearDrop: **Aww! ^_^ Thank You! I'm SO happy to hear that you love this story and the you read it to you're cousin!  Thank you so much ^_^ tell you're cousin that I said thank you for enjoying my story! 

**Victoria****:** ^_^ I'm So so so so so HAPPY that YOU loved it!!  ^_^ Thank You!!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

He brought her body closer to his, her head buried in his chest. With her warm breath against his chest he spoke softly "Kaoru, I will never let anything or anyone bring tears to you're eyes ever again, I promise." As the storm began to lighten up Battosai slowing drifted a sleep with Kaoru in his arms.

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 18

~Confusion 

          The sun rays shined brightly through the window, as the rays beamed down on Kaoru she began to arose from her slumber.  She squinted her eyes, and then slowly opened them allowing them to adjust to the bright sunlight.  She looked out the window and watched birds fly by, stopping ever now and then and landing on the window sill.  She then took notice of the warmth on her back and the heavy breathing on her neck.  She lifted her head up, turning to look at what was behind she saw Battosai sound asleep. 

          Her eyes widened then she screamed and began beating on Battosai.  "You hental!  How dare you come into my room!"  Battosai tightened his eyes then opened them seeing Kaoru pounding her fist on his chest.  He calmly spoke "This is my room."  "What?!" she asked hysterical.  "This is..."  Kaoru cut him off "You hental!  You brought me all the way from my room!  You're such a jerk and a hental!"  Kaoru yelled and continued to beat Battosai. 'She's cute when she's mad....'  "Kaoru, Could you stop hitting me and yelling."  "No you hental!"  she yelled.  'Okay I gave her a chance to stop.....' 

          Battosai quickly grabbed her wrist than stopped her yelling by forcing her into a kiss.  Her face turned a bright red matching Battosai's blood red hair.  Her eyes widened as his lips burse her soft lips.  He let her hands lose then brought his hands up caressing her face. Still shocked Kaoru tried pushing him away from her. _'Why is he kissing me?_...._' _She questioned herself.  Finally Battosai removed his lips from hers.  "Well that shut you up."  Still blushing and trying to catch her breath, Kaoru just sat there starring off into eyes.  "You really should try closing you're eyes when someone kisses you. You'll enjoy it more." Battosai said grinning.

          Still stunned by the kiss Kaoru starred at him studying his every detail.  He's blood red hair was down, cascading over his shoulders.  His amber eyes seemed to give a hint of warmness that she had never seen in them before.  The sunlight shined on his skin making a beautiful glow around him. _'he_..._he's so sexy_...._ahh where did that come from_..._still why did he kiss me?_..._does he like me?'_ She thought.

          Battosai watched Kaoru 'What is she thinking......she's still blushing...' He thought as he studied her as while.  Her dark silky raven hair laid on her shoulders. As he longed to touch her porcelain skin and to feel her lush lips against his again.  His was taken out of his thoughts with Kaoru's sweet voice "Why....did you kiss me?"  "Seemed like a good idea at the time, plus it did stop you're yelling and beating.  You're nagging yelling woke me up if you didn't notice.  Oh and you beating on me sort of help."  He said getting up from the bed.  'That's not the real reasons why I kissed her....is it?...is the truth far from it?...or is that the truth?...'  

"Oh," Kaoru said sadly, "why I'm I in you're room?"  "You don't remember?  There was a storm last night you where scared so I brought you in here."  "Oh, yeah now I remember.  Why didn't you just stay in my room, instead of carrying me here?"  "Because that hair ball was in you're room.  I've already had enough of it yesterday with saving it.  I didn't want to be in the same room with it."  'That's not the truth either is it?....since she has been here....I've been so confused over these emotions...'  "Oh." She said softly watching Battosai gather his hair pulling it to a high ponytail. 'She seems so sad now.....how should I make her happy ....how can I bring that cheerful smile back to her pretty face.'

          "Kaoru." He said sitting down next to her.  "What."  "Why don't you go train at the dojo today," smiling he continued, "for as long as you want.  Then when you come back you and I can go to the river.  Does that sound good?"  "It sounds wonderful." Kaoru said cheerfully.  She jumped from the bed and raced down to her room to change into her training outfit . 'Well that did the trick.' Battosai thought standing up, he grabbed his katana placed it in his belt than left his room. 

          "Battosai!" Kaoru yelled as she searched the castle. _'Battosai_..._I think I've fallen in love with you_..._even though you don't seem to have the same feelings for me_..._why do you have to be so confusing some time I think you love me _...._but then you change quickly _..._as if you don't want to admit that you could share the same feelings_.._'_  "Now, where could he be?" she said to herself.  "Have you checked behind you?"  Not suspecting to hear someone behind she swung her bokken at Battosai.  Catching it in his hand, he frowned and snatched it from her.  'Damn she's dangerous...'  "Oh...," Kaoru said giggling, "hey Battosai, gomen you scared me." Throwing the bokken back at Kaoru he asked "What do you want?"  "Oh...umm...oh yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."  "I'll pass."  "Aww....please Battosai..."  "No, Kaoru."  "But..." "No!" Battosai interrupted her.  "Why.." She pleaded.  "I have other things to take care of, okay."  "Okay..." 

          Battosai watched Kaoru walk away then took off himself.  'Where would Sano be.'  "Sano!"  he yelled.  After a while of waiting Sano came in the room Battosai was in.  "Yeah, what do you want?"  "I need you're opinion."  "Okay, what about?"  "I'm taking Kaoru to the river after she is done training, I want to know want to know what do you think she would like to do there."  "Well, I would say most girls like picnics."  "Picnics?  I hate picnics.  Are you sure Sano?"  "Weell...Jou-Chan just seems like the type of girl that would like a picnic." Sano said. "Arigatou, Sano." Battosai said leaving Sano to go get ready for the picnic.

          'I hate picnics as much as I hate cats.,' sighing, 'but if it will make her happy.....I suppose I'll do it.' He went to the kitchen and prepared for the picnic he was to have for Kaoru.  Everything was just in time when Kaoru came bounding in the castle.  She ran into Battosai "Battosai, I'm ready to go to the river now."  "Okay, let's go then." Kaoru then looked down at his hand holding a basket.  "Hey, Battosai what's in the basket?"  "Huh...Oh yeah you'll see Kaoru now let's go."  _'hmmm I wonder what is in the basket_...._ahh what if he stuffed Rena in the basket_..._he wouldn't do that would he_..._ahh I think he would_._' _ "You don't have Rena in there do you?!"  Battosai looked at Kaoru confused "Why would I do that?"  "Well ...hmm...let me think oh yeah!  That fact that you don't like Rena!"  "I don't like Rena I hate Rena," he said laughing. 

          The two finally arrived at the river, Battosai searched for a place under some shade.  Finding a nice tree, he brought out a blanket from the basket and laid it out.  He then turned Kaoru, who was watching him, and motion her to have a set.  She sat down , next to him "Is this a picnic?"  "Umm...yeah." he brought the food out and they ate.  

          After they had been down eating and had been sitting in the peaceful quietness.  Battosai got up, with Kaoru watching, he took off his gi.  Out of the corner of his eye he could she her face turn a ruby color.  Smilingly evilly, "Kaoru, want to come for a swim?"  _'Ahh_..._I can't take my eyes off him_.._'_ "Hello, Kaoru."  He said waving his hand in front of her face.  "Uhh...what?" she asked surprised that she allowed herself to drift off in her thoughts.  "Do you want to swim with me?"  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Okay that's it for chapter 18 yeah yea I know It's shorter than yesterdays but I'm really sleepy _T_T **_Gomen, the next update will/should be on Wednesday!!_**__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N:_****_  important please read-_**  Okay Battousai –Lover would like to see a lemon in this story_.  _Now I need to know who else would like to see a lemon so if you leave a review please plz tell me you're opinion in that you either which to see a lemon or no lemon at all.  Now if I get mostly people wanting lemons than I'll try my best I might not be to good at it O.o but plz leave you're opinion in the matter ~Arigatou~     

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon

                    


	19. Water Fun

Konnichiha-wa!! Chapter 19 is up!!! Yay!  It's Wednesday!  Only two more days of school count them TWO more days till the weekend ^_^.  And ONLY 9 count them 9 more weeks of school.  Then this doesn't only benefit me but if this story is still going after 9 weeks that means I could like update every day ^_^ but I'm not sure if I'll make the story that long O.o What do ya'll think??

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_ - -_- gosh saying this gets old! ^_^ But don't want to be sued ^_^ but I'd feel sorry for anyone that does sue me *looks around house* there's really nothing here of any value!

"..."-Talking

'...'-Battosai's thoughts

_'_..._'_-Kaoru's thoughts

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

_Following Thank You:_

**Kaname-Chan: **^_^ *squeals* WOW!!  My story makes you feel like a kid at a candy store?   ^_^ Thank you!!  O.o speaking of candy store I wish we had one here. Wait, -_- we do it's a factory and candy store O.o I should go and get some candy *nods*.  Ahhh it's scary how we think alike ^_^ you'll see what I'm talking about O.o except one part of you're idea I didn't think about that O.o Oh and I live in central time zone ^_^ in the Lone Star State ^_~!   Thank You!!! ^_^ 

**The evil witch: **He-he-he wow Kaname-Chan, you and me think alike ^_~ you'll see what I'm talking about.  Thank You for saying chapter 18 was brilliant!  Thanks ^_^x

**Sailor-Earth13:** Yeah, I wasn't going to put the lemon (if I do have one) in just yet and it probably won't be in the next chapter either. I'm still debating over the issue and I think I've come up with an idea I think and it will benefit those who would like to see and lemon and those who don't want a lemon ^-^ But ^_^ you'll see when the story gets there. THANK YOU!*!*!*!

**Half_breed_fox: **Thank You, if there is a lemon it won't be just yet.  I still really don't know yet but like I told Sailor-Earth13 that so far the idea I have will benefit those who want and those who don't want a lemon. ^_^ But I'm gonna hush now don't want to give anything away! 

**D2k3001:** Thank you!  And like I've been telling the others if I put a lemon in I have away where those who don't want to read the lemon and read something else ^_~.

**Ayah: **Thank You, yeah I wasn't going to put the lemon just yet (if I do one at all). Thank you, I hope I can keep up the good work! ^_^x

**Alendra: **^_^ hehe yay Battosai is becoming seductive *blush* hehehe ^_^. And I don't live in Maine but Texas and there is no storms yet they say there are suppose to be some, but this is Texas so normally what they say doesn't really happen but sometimes it does O.o but I don't think there will be a big storm cause its sunny and around in the high 70s  Nice weather though lol ^_^

**Christine:** ^_^ Wow you really think my story is awesome and that it roxs ^___^ wow I'm like the happiest person alive right now!  Thank you so much!!  And if I do put a lemon in it won't be in the story just yet Okie dokie?  ^_^ Thank you again!

**Victoria****: **Yes! Battosai did become a romantic fast ^_^ and yes it is a good thing^_^. I love romance too ^_^ there so kawaii!!  Oh and to find out if Kaoru goes swimming you'll just have to read ^_^x  Aww you read a lemon by accident ^_^ yeah I'm 17 and when reading some of them I blush.  Like then first time I read a lemon my eyes where probably as wide as yours O.O and I was blushing but this was like a long time like yesterday No I'm j/k ^_^ I like them there they can be really sweet sometimes.  And I had the same idea as you ^_^ about making it to where those who want a lemon can read it and those who don't just pass over it.  I was thinking of making two endings one with one and one with out.  What do you think about that?

**Battousai-Lover: ***dances around singing* "YEAH I'M LOVED!!"  Thank You for loving my story and me!  ^_^ I'll make it LONG so you'll love me more ^_^ lol. And about the lemon (if I put one in) it won't be yet it probably be closer to the end ^_^ Thank You So much I love you to! ^_^x

**Dragon Master271:** About Saito ^_^ well I'm not really going to tell you what's going to happen but *hint hint* you're close *hint hint*  Thank You So much!!!

**BlaqueDragons:** Thank You!! I'm so happy that you find it kawaii. Yeah it would have been cool if the real Beauty and the Best was something like this.  ^_^ Thank You So much!!! 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

          "Hello, Kaoru." He said waving his hand in front of her face. "Uhh...what?" she asked surprised that she allowed herself to drift off in her thoughts. "Do you want to swim with me?" 

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 19

~Water Fun

          _'Do I want to swim with Battosai_...._ahh, what would I wear_..._I'm not taking clothes off_._'_   "Kaoru, would you like to swim with me?  Yes or no?"  Battosai said a little annoyed that this was he's third time asking her.  "Um...no"  Frowning Battosai starred down at her. 'I have a great idea..' he thought laughing mentally.  He bent down and grabbed Kaoru around the waist, picking her up he slung her over his right shoulder; then took his katana from his belt and dropped on the ground then turned and began walking.  "Battosai!  Put me down now!"  Kaoru screamed. 'Man...She screams a lot...'  "Kaoru, shut-up."  Kaoru looked back seeing where Battosai was heading.  _'He better not be thinking what I'm thinking he's going to do_.._'_

          "Battosai, don't you even think about doing this!"  Battosai grinned as the water began to come around his knees.  Once he had gotten to where the shallow end drop off into the deep end he took Kaoru off his shoulder.  Holding her by her waist with both hands he threw her forward. 'Hope she can swim....what if she can't ...then now would probably be a good time to for her to learn....because I'm not saving her if she can't...and I'm not about to spend my time teaching her...well at least she isn't wearing her kimono....she should be able to swim okay with her training outfit on ...right?...' "Ahhhhhh..........." Kaoru screamed as she was thrown into the cool water.

          Kaoru came up gasping for air "Bat...tosai....." before finishing she looked around seeing that Battosai was no where in sight.  _'Where did he go_...._he didn't leave?_ ..._or did he?_..._'_  Kaoru suddenly felt firm hands around her ankles before she could think of what was fixing to happen she was taken under the water.  When she came up this time Battosai was in front of her smiling. 

          "Battosai!  What are you trying to do?  Drown me?"  "Kaoru, if I was trying to drown you I would do this."  He said placing his hand on top of Kaoru's head and forcing her back under the water.  Kaoru began to kick and punch trying to release from his hold.  

          All the while, Battosai was laughing until Kaoru's foot came hitting him between  his legs. He's eyes went wide and he suddenly removed his hand, holding Kaoru down, and made his way to the shallow area.  Kneeling down and cringing from pain, he looked at Kaoru who was in a state of uncontrollable laughter. 'Damn that hurt like hell.... I'm glad she finds it funny.....damn like I said she dangerous...she doesn't even know how dangerous she can be....' "Aww, Battosai don't give me that look."  "What do you want me to do?  If you didn't notice you kick me in my...." "What do you think I was going to do?  You where holding me down, I couldn't breath." Kaoru interrupted him.  Growling he came back to the deeper part of the river.

          Battosai then disappeared under the water, _'So he's going to try that again_..._well this time I'll_..._' _ She was cut off from her thoughts when she felt herself lifted out of the water.  Looking down, she saw that Battosai had sat her on his shoulders. "Battosai, what are you doing?" "Nothing." He said letting Kaoru fall back into the water.  "Ahh ...You could have warned me." 'Warn her?.....like how she warned me before kicking me....'

          He smiled and swam closer to Kaoru upon reaching her he turned his back on her than taking his hands he put his hands under her thighs and pulled her on to his back.  "What are you doing?"  "Hold you're breath."  Was all he said before plunging into the water.  Kaoru grabbed his shoulders to hold on, opening her eyes she could see very clearly though the clear water.  After awhile of swimming, Kaoru was almost out of breath, pulling at Battosai shoulder he got the hint to go back to the surface.  

          At reaching the surface Kaoru slide off Battosai's back and swam to his front "That was fun Battosai, arigatou."  "Yeah," he said quietly.  "Well now what Battosai?"  "Umm...." "Well?" she asked him looking deep into his eyes trying to find his answer.  With out a word he brought his has hand up to her hair, that was in a ponytail, grabbing the hair tie he pulled it allowing her hair to fall freely in her face and upon her shoulders. "Why did you..." "You look prettier with you're hair down." Was all he said as he watched Kaoru's face turn a bright red. _'He said I was pretty_..._does he really mean it though?' _ "You blush a lot," he said with a smile.  

          With a stern look on her face she took her hand and splashed water at him, then dove into the water.  "Kaoru!" he yelled diving after her. 'She'll pay for that....thinking she can swim faster than me...'  Kaoru tried to swim fast in hopes that he couldn't catch up with her.  When she arose to the surface she came face to face with Battosai, who was grinning evilly. Kaoru's eyes winded "How did you....."  Interrupting her "Shh....no talking."  "Huh, why?"  "I said Shh"  He then grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled her under the water. 

          Not expecting this Kaoru didn't have time to hold her breath.  Under the water she motion to Battosai to go back to the surface but he ignored her requests. _'Gruah_..._I'm suffocating_...._and he doesn't care_._'_  Kaoru then tried to go up on her own, trying to  pull her hand away from Battosai grip.  Battosai yanked her back causing her to collide with his chest. 'She's so beautiful...' he thought while he let go of her hand and placed his hand on both sides of her face, pulling her close he caught her lips in a kiss. _'He's kissing me again _...._so does this mean he really does like me_ ..._what should I do _...._should I doing nothing _..._like I did last time_._'  _While Kaoru's mind was flooded with thoughts her hands seemed to move on their own as the wrapped around his neck. 

          Soon Battosai ended the kiss bringing them back to the surface.  He began to swim back to the bank of the river with Kaoru still clinging to his neck and his arm around her waist.  He picked her up when they reached the shallow area and then placed her down on her feet once on the bank. Leaving the water, the brisk cool air blew past Kaoru making her shiver under Battosai hold on her. 'She's cold.....she doesn't have any dry clothes to change in now....and the sunlight is just about gone....it will be dark when we get to the castle and cold...'  Leaving Kaoru he picked up his gi and walked back to her.  "Kaoru, here wear this."  "B...but what a...about you."  "Don't worry about me.  Take you're gi off and put mine on.  Other wise you might catch a cold." _'Ahh_..._I can't change in front of him_...._'_  "You can go behind the tree over there." He said handing her his gi.  "Okay," she said taking the gi and going to the tree. 

          When she was done, she walked over to Battosai who was packing the picnic up.  He turned around and looked at Kaoru and froze 'She's pretty in anything....though my gi is way too big on her....but then that's not a bad thing..' he thought grinning. 'Not a bad thing at all....'  Kaoru then went to pick up his katana.  "Battosai, here," she said handing it to him.  "Arigatou," taking it and placing it in his belt. He then grabbed Kaoru's wet gi and put it in the basket.  "Uhh...I didn't want you to have to hold anything...you look tired." Kaoru smiled at him.  "Kaoru, we should go back now it's late."  "Hai."  

          Kaoru and Battosai began the long walk back to the castle.  Kaoru started walking slower fallen far behind Battosai.  'Kaoru....,' he thought looking down by his side but not finding her, 'where did she go....'  He stopped, turning around he saw her slowly making her way to him.  Running back to her he asked "Kaoru, are you okay?"  "I'm just tired I suppose training and the swimming just made me tired."  "Yeah, you haven't really had time just to stop and relax, sorry."  _'He apologizes again_..._somewhere in there is a very kind and sweet man_...._it seems with each day I get to see the kinder side of him_._'_  'She's smiling....I wonder what she is thinking....'

          "Kaoru."  "Hai?"  "I'll carry you."  "I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble, Battosai."  "It's no trouble, trust me."  "But..."  "Kaoru."  "Okay..," smiling "I'll carry you on my back.  Is that okay?"  "Hai.....you know you don't have to." "I know I don't it's the fact that I want to," he said kneeling down making it easier for her to climb on.  "Arigatou." She said smiling as she got on his back wrapping her arms around his neck and Battosai hands held her up by placing them  underneath her knees.  He then stood up and continue their walk back to the castle.    

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_A/n: _**_Okay Sorry if it's short it's like __9:22__ here and I've been working on this since __5 o'clock__._  -_-;; _yeah I write slow ~Gomen~ **Next update will/should be on Friday!**_

****

****

Plz review and leave any idea if you have any!~!~!~!~!

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon ****     


	20. Staying

Konnichiha-wa!!!  **_A/N: _**Gomen I know I said the update would be on yesterday but I was grounded T_T I'm not suppose to be on now but no ones home so I was like screw it I'm getting on the computer ^_^ Well here's chapter 20. ^-^x

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thank You: _

**Dragon Master271: **Yes, if I write a lemon it will be my first and this is my first story to write. Thank you so much for saying I'm good at it. And I would love to tell you but can't it would ruin the story for you ^_^ Thank you again!

**Catnip: **Thank you for everything you said in you're review.  But this is my first fanfic and they are OOC. But I really I'm happy for you telling me. And I hope can make good of the information you gave me. Sorry if I don't~ Thank You!!!

**Half_breed_fox: **Thank You so much I'm SO happy you found chapter 19 kawaii and funny! ^_^ THANK YOU!!!

**Kaname-Chan: ** WOW lol ^_^ Have you're mom blare music at two a.m. ^_^ Lucky for you're sister (able to sleep like a rock I used to be like that T_T but now most things wake me up) I LOVE MANGA, but the bad thing in this small town I have to drive two hours to get to a town that has it T_T.  Yes, that would be Texas for yeah!  STUPID Little red ants bug the hell out of me @_@ *nods* Yup!  ^_^ THANK YOU!!!!!

**Sailor-Earth13:** AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  HERSHEY BARS!!!!!!!! YUMMY!!!! ^_^ *drools*.  Thank you hope I can keep the chapters good!  Thank You!!!

**Victoria: **^_~ Yep Battosai is being nice ha-ha O.o I really don't know what to write in this chapter T_T but hopefully it will be good O.o guess I'm have a little case of writer's block.  Because I sort of have and idea in mind but just need to find it it's sort of lost in the clutter of junk I have in my brain O.o okay I'm just babbling right now ^_^ Oh and I think like the idea of having two endings! Thanks A bunch!!!

**Me: **Sorry it was short and sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was grounded T_T. Thank you!! 

**Alendra: **Snow!!!!! Wow it's like in the 80's o_O normally it's not this warm this early in the year but oh well I love Warm weather!!!  Yeah a lot of my friends on those chat things never live in Texas.  And I feel the same I'd rather live in Texas than any other state (just to visit them maybe o.O) Glad you thought the last chapter was cute!! Thanks!

**Usukeurameshi: **WOW that means a lot to me if you normally don't read OOC stuff but you read mine THANK you THANK you SOO much ^_^!!!

**The evil witch: ** Thank you! I tried to make it romantic glad it was ^_^ also I'm glad you found humor in it I'll try to keep humor in the rest of the story!!

**BlaqueDragons: **AHHHh THANK YOU!! So So SO happy that you thought it was Kawaii~~ LOL I loved you're review ^_^!!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Pervious on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

          "Hai.....you know you don't have to." "I know I don't it's the fact that I want to," he said kneeling down making it easier for her to climb on. "Arigatou." She said smiling as she got on his back wrapping her arms around his neck and Battosai hands held her up by placing them underneath her knees. He then stood up and continue their walk back to the castle.

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 20

~Staying

          Only the moonlight lighted the path as Battosai, with Kaoru on his back, made they're way to the castle.  They had been silent from the time leaving the river; Kaoru was the one to break this "Battosai."  'I thought she was asleep...' "What?"  "Am I still you're prisoner?"  'I wasn't suspecting that...what should I tell her ....I don't want her to be my prisoner I want her to stay on her on free will....but if I tell her that she's not my prisoner she'll want to leave and return to her father....what do I say...' Battosai thought looking straight ahead.  "Battosai?  Am I still you're prisoner?"  she asked again thinking he didn't hear her.

          "Why do you....." Battosai stopped before finishing. As he stopped walking Kaoru became confused   "Battosai why did you stop?"  Battosai didn't answer her, but looked straight forward, his eyes narrowed and his amber eyes became cold and emotionless.  Kaoru then followed his glare and saw a figure in the shadows.  _'Who is it? _....._ is it Saito_....._he did say that he will fight Battosai again'_  "Kaoru get off," Battosai whispered as he removed his hands from underneath her knees letting her sidle off.  "Battosai who is it?"   "Show you're self," he said in a cold voice.  The figure came into the moonlight, Kaoru's eyes widened as she whispered "Father."  'It's Her father?.....' Battosai thought surprised as he drop the picnic basket. 

          "I want my daughter, demon!" Kamiya-San yelled.  "We made a deal, she stays here."  Happy to see her father Kaoru began to run towards him.  'Damn it.....I don't want her leaving.. .Kaoru I'm sorry for this...' Battosai thought as he appeared in front of Kaoru.  "Battosai..."  "Kaoru...forgive me." He said. _'Forgive him?_...._what for?'_ Kaoru got her answer as Battosai punched her in the stomach. "Batto...sai.." Knocking her breath out she felled to the ground, passing out.  "You demon, how dare you hit her!"  "She'll be okay, but I would like you to go." he said calmly looking at her father.  "I won't leave till I have Kaoru back."  "And just how do you figure on getting her back?"  "I'll fight you!"  'If I fight him......and kill him Kaoru won't ever forgive me....I can't kill her father....'  

          "I will not fight you."  "I see, you'll fight young ladies but you can't fight a man."  "It's not that.  If I fought you I would kill you.  Then  Kaoru would be devastated.  She would hate me and I don't want her to hate me," he said looking down at the unconscious Kaoru.  "Are you going to foolishly throw you're life away and have you're daughter saddened by the lost of her father?"  Battosai said starring into Kamiya-San eyes.  "Are you telling me just to leave my only daughter with you."  "Yes, but trust me I will bring no harm to Kaoru...."  "How can you say that you just punched her!" Kamiya-San interrupting Battosai.  "I did it so that I could talk with you and if you weren't willing to listen to me I couldn't have Kaoru watch me fight and kill you."  

          Kamiya-San stayed quiet and looked down at his daughter at Battosai's feet.  "As I was saying before you interrupted me.  Kaoru is safe with me, so I urge you to leave, other wise I'll have no problem killing you."  'Actually I would....killing him would make Kaoru hate me....' "How can you expect me to leave her in you're care?"  "I don't expect you to, I'm asking you to please go and leave me with Kaoru."  "I must know, why do you want her to stay here with you?"  "I really don't know the answer, but you're daughter makes me feel something I've never felt till now."  "Do you promise not to hurt her?"  "Yes, you have my word.  If I bring harm to her then I will freely give you my life."  "If I let her stay here, when can I see her?"  "I don't know."

          Kamiya-San walked over to Kaoru, kneeling down he stroked he's daughter's face.  "Kaoru," he whispered.  Groining Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, "Farther.." she said haply looking up at him.  "Kaoru, I've missed you so much." "So have I." Kaoru said reaching up to hug her father. "Do you wish to stay here?" Kamiya-San whispered into her ear so that Battosai couldn't hear them. "As much as I miss you......I don't know if I can leave him just yet...." she whispered back.  Getting up, along with Kaoru "I understand."   With that said he hugged his daughter again, smiled "I love you my Kaoru and I will see you again soon."  Kaoru eyes began to tear up "I love you too dad."  Kamiya-San turned to Battosai "Keep her safe."  Battosai nodded as he watched her father walk away. 

          He looked at Kaoru's sadden face "Kaoru are you going to be okay?" "Hai." "Gomen Kaoru."   "What...." before she could finish Battosai pulled her into to a hug.  "I should have let you go with you're father."  "No, I want to stay here with you." 'She wants to stay here with me?....does she feel the same as I feel toward her?...' Battosai questioned himself. "Do you not want me to stay?" she asked him.  Looking in down at her he spoke softly "Hai, I want you to stay but I don't want you to be miserable here.  You should be with you're father not me."  Kaoru looked at him not know what to say _'Hai_..._I do want to go home_...._but right now I want to be with him_._'_ "Kaoru, we should be getting to the castle." He said picking up the basket.  "Okay....Battosai you never answered my questioned."  Kaoru said looking at him.  "What question?"  "I asked you am I still you're prisoner?"  

          Smiling he turned to her "No.  And I have a question to ask you."  "What is it?"  "Why do you want to stay here with me?"  Kaoru stood there not able to figure out what was going on in her mind.  "It's okay you don't have to answer it now."   Kaoru smiled as a cold wind wiped through her hair "Oh! Battosai that wind is cold you must be really cold....gomen for wearing you're gi."   "I'm okay Kaoru, now come on."  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_A/N: _**Yeah I know another short chapter this time it's because I'm sort  of lost at what to do. **_SO I think I'm going to need help with some ideas_**, especially if I can't come up with some by the next time I update!! **_Okay not promising but the next update should be on Monday if I'm lucking it will be on Sunday._**

Plz review and leave **ideas** **_(I really need them sorry if this chapter wasn't that good o.o I'm having writer's block and this is the only thing that I could come up with)_ **

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon__


	21. Emotions Running Wild

Konnichiha-wa!! Chapter 21!!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_.

**Warning there's no lemon**(not yet maybe latter)** but a major kiss! Just wanted to tell you before you read on! Well it's not that major of a kiss but I guess you could say it is different O.o I suppose than the other ones just wanted to warn you! ^_^**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thank you:_

**Kaname-Chan: **T_T you're library has manga at it!! Oh my goodness I'd be lucky if they even knew what it was.  They don't have anything at the library here! O.o Well of course they have books but no manga!  Yeah I was going to ask you where you had gone in Texas but it slipped my mind @_@.  That's cool because I live like an hour south of Dallas/Fort Worth!  Where are you from though?  Yeah that red dirt won't come out O.o.    I love you're idea and I might just use it ^_- Thank you!!!

**Sailor-Earth13:** Thanks!  And I don't think I'm going to have him tell her his real name just yet.  I think I have it already somewhat planed when he'll tell her. ^_^ I'm still a little iffy on what to write but with ideas that reviewers are giving me it is helping a lot!

**Battousai-Lover: **^___^ Yay! I'm so happy you liked it! Thank you for your idea!

**Dragon Master271: **Aw Thank You, I sort of thought ya'll wouldn't like the last chapter and thank you so much for saying that you'll ask Dove-Chan of what she thinks should happen!! Thank You!!!!

**The evil witch: ** Thank you so much!! ^___^ I'm glad you loved the last chapter hope you love this one ^_~x Yup it does seem that romance is in the air. ^_^

**Ayah: **I love you're idea and it sort of ties in with Kaname-Chan's idea too.  You're second idea I think is really good and I may use it! Thank You! ^_^ 

**BlaqueDragons:** ^______^ I love you're reviews they're so funny. I loved this one ha-ha!! ^_^ Thank You!!!

**Victoria****: **Thank you bunches! I didn't think anyone would really care for that chapter. ^_^ I can't get enough of ROMANCE either!!!! ^_^ Thanks again!

**Alendra: ** Thank you! Awww I have my office assistant on Microsoft word on and it's just so kawaii!! The cute little kitty was chasing a butterfly =^_^= I love cats!!! 

**Half_breed_fox: **Thank You!!!! ^_^x

**Mystic Ice Wolf: **^____^ Thank you so much for the idea, but I don't know if I'm going to use it or not I still haven't really decided what this chapter will be on.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

          Smiling he turned to her "No. And I have a question to ask you." "What is it?" "Why do you want to stay here with me?" Kaoru stood there not able to figure out what was going on in her mind. "It's okay you don't have to answer it now." Kaoru smiled as a cold wind wiped through her hair "Oh! Battosai that wind is cold you must be really cold....gomen for wearing you're gi." "I'm okay Kaoru, now come on." 

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 21

~Emotions Running Wild****

Kaoru awoke in her room, at the smell of delicious food; looking at her bedside table she saw a try of food.  "Meooow." Kaoru looked down at the floor and saw Rena starring hungrily up at the food.  "Aw, Good morning Rena."  Kaoru took the tray and placed it in her lap; she noticed a bowl of milk "I think this is yours Rena," she said placing it down by the little kitten. _'Did Battosai make this breakfast for me?…how sweet of him…'_  After eating and getting dressed she grabbed Rena and left her room.

          _'I wonder where Battosai is? I've been looking all day for him…it already looks like it's in the afternoon.' _Kaoru thought as she looked outside a window.  Kaoru had been looking all over the castle for him but couldn't find even a trace of him.  _'Well there's only one place left_…_and last time I went there he got really mad towards me_…_so should I go back to the West Wing_…_'_  Kaoru walked down the long hallway toward the West Wing, the door was cracked open and she peered in.  She could see the back of Battosai; he was starring down at the rose in the crystal case.  _'Why does it seem like that rose is important to him?'_ she asked herself. 

          "Meow!" "Shhhh..." Kaoru said looking down at Rena, then she looked back up to see Battosai coming toward the door.  Rushing off she tried to get as far away from the West Wing before he came out.  After getting so far she stopped and yelled "Battosai!"  "What?"  She turned around seeing him shut the door of the room she was spying in on him.  "Oh there you are!" she said smiling.  _'I hope he doesn't know I was spying on him_…_'_   'I guess I have to give her some credit for making it look like she wasn't looking in on me.' 

          "What do you want Kaoru?" he asked walking over to her.  "Oh yeah, I wanted to say arigatou for the food this morning."  "It was nothing but you're welcome."  "Also Rena wants to say arigatou for the milk," Kaoru said holding Rena up at Battosai face.  "Meowww."  "You're kidding me," he stated under his breath.  "She's waiting for you to say you're welcome."  He raised his eyebrow and then he sighed a "You're welcome.....hair ball."  "Battosai!  That was rude you hurt her feelings now.  Apologize and give her a kiss."  "I'm not apologizing and kissing that rat."  Kaoru's eyes narrowed and grew as she yelled at him "Apologize and give her a kiss!" "No!" "Now!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs.  'Damn okay not only can she be dangerous but scary...'  Growling Battosai quietly replied "Gomen..."  Kaoru smiled "Okay good now kiss her."  "Never." "Kiss her!" she said practically throwing Rena in his face.  'I can't believe this...' he thought sighing he leaned forward and quickly gave Rena a peck on the top of her head.  "Happy?"  "Hai," Kaoru said.

          Setting Rena down,  "Now I'm going to tell everyone that you kissed Rena," she said haply.  Battosai's eyes widened then narrowed in anger "Don't you even dare, Kaoru.  I'll kill you if one word of this is told to anyone."  "Ooo...I'm so scare," she said sarcastically. "Kaoru." "I'm going to tell them." Kaoru said laughing as she turned around and began to skip down the hallway.  "Kaoru, you're pushing it." "Can't hear you because my mind is preoccupied with how I should go about telling everyone," she said turning around to look at him. 

          "Well can't talk got to tell the others how much you love Rena," turning back and began to skip again. "Kaoru if I where you I wouldn't be skipping I'd would be running."  Kaoru then looked over her shoulder to find Battosai running straight towards her. "Ahhhh!!!" she screamed and began to run as fast as she could. 'This is going to be fun....I think I'm going to let her think she at lest has a chance.' Kaoru ran down the stairs and in and out of rooms trying to stay as far ahead of him as she could. 

          She began to get tired and her speed was slowly down, 'Good now's the time…' Battosai mentally laughed.  He suddenly appeared in front of her causing Kaoru to crash into him and falling on the floor.  Before falling Kaoru had grabbed his gi causing him to fall on top of her. 'Well now…I wasn't expecting this…but' Battosai thought lifting himself up a little so that his weight wouldn't crush Kaoru _'Ahh…why did I have to have grabbed his gi…'_ Kaoru looked up at Battosai who was starring deeply into her blue orbs.  

          "So, are you going to get off?"  "Hmmm…let me think about it." he said smiling.  "Battosai, get off." Kaoru pleaded.  "Um....no." he replied as he continued to smile down at her.  "Battosai…"  "If I recall someone was going to tell everyone that I "liked" that over grown rat."  Kaoru pouted as he continued, "Now I wonder who that person could have been.  You know you sort of reminded me of them, but I'll have to have a closer look."  

          He moved he's face closer to Kaoru and then devoured her lips with his. Kaoru was shocked but soon gave into the kiss. Battosai slide his tongue over her bottom lip urging her to part her mouth.  Kaoru hesitated, but Battosai pulled back and whispered to her "Kaoru please."  Returning to her lips as she parted them she could feel his tongue slide over hers.  Kaoru's body was slowly giving into Battosai's temptations.  She moaned as he pulled away from her and started nibbling on her ear.  He then began to lustfully kiss her on the nape of her neck and up to her chin hearing her moaning with every kiss. Returning to her lips, he deeply and passionately gave her one last kiss before sitting up.

          Kaoru stunned by the way he made her feel just looked into his amber eyes. "Kaoru,  gomen." He said moving off her and sitting next to her.  Kaoru out of breath mange to speak "For what?"  "For taking advantage of you."  "You weren't taking advantage of me. I could have pushed you away, but I didn't," she said sitting up and looking at Battosai as he starred at the floor. 

          Standing up he held his hand out for Kaoru to take,  "Kaoru I want you to get ready for a surprise I have for you. Take a shower or bath and anything else you desire. Oh and I also want you to wear a beautiful kimono Megumi should help you out."  "Okay," Kaoru said thinking of what the surprise could possible be. "Kaoru meet me here when you're done."  Nodding Kaoru went up stairs and into the bathroom.  

          Watching her go Battosai thought 'How can she say I wasn't taking advantage over her....I could barely stop myself....I was fighting myself from just taking her right then…is she unaware what I almost did……I don't understand…why does she make me feel this way…what's different about her from other women…I can't figure it out…' Growling he walked away.

          As she submerged her body into the warm water she leaned her head back against the edge of the tub. Thoughts began to flood her mind _'He kissed me again…but it seems so different from the last one …I don't know how…but it does…it seemed more lustfully and more passionate…I suppose…I wanted to stop but I couldn't …why?…why does it seem that when I'm around him I seem just to melt…does he really love me or is he like he said just taking advantage of me…'_ As the water turned cold, Kaoru got out and wrapped a towel around her and made her way to her room. 

          "Megumi-dono." She said standing in front of the wardrobe. "What is it Kaoru?"  "Battosai said to wear a beautiful kimono.  So what one is you're must beautiful kimono."  "Well…hmm…that would be the one hanging on the far right." Megumi said as Kaoru looked upon the clothes that she had. "Arigatou, Megumi-dono," she said taking the kimono.  Getting dressed in a hurry she made her way to where the Battosai said to meet him. _'Ops…I forgot to put my hair up…ah oh well…'_

          Battosai heard her coming down and looked up at her 'She's breath taking…' He studied Kaoru in the crimson red kimono, with beautiful doves on it.  Kaoru glanced down at his hands and noticed a box. _'I wonder what's in the box…'_  Reaching the bottom of the stairs Battosai walked over to her "Here Kaoru, this is for you."  "For me?" she said taking the box  "Did I stutter?" he snapped back at her.  "No"   "Open it."  Kaoru opened the box to reveal a crimson red ribbon that matched the kimono.  "Oh, Battosai it's so beautiful, arigatou."  "I noticed you seem to like having you're hair up."  "Yeah, but Battosai what if I didn't wear the red kimono.  Then what would you have done?"  "Uhh...." Kaoru laughed "It's okay."  Taking the ribbon Battosai took her hair a pulled it into a ponytail tying the ribbon around her hair. "Arigatou," Kaoru said hugging him this time. "That's not the whole surprise, just part of it." Battosai grabbed her hand and lead her to a room, with huge doors, _'Hmm…weird…I don't remember seeing these doors…I wonder what is in it…'_  Battosai opened the doors and guided Kaoru into the room.  Kaoru's hands came over her mouth and her eyes filled with excitement. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Well that's all for chapter 21.  ha-ha I lift it at a cliffhanger thought I had stopped didn't you! ^_^ **_Okay next update will be on Thursday!!_**

**Thanks to all those who lift ideas you know who you are. They really helped to get me going on this chapter and set up half of the scene for the next chapter!**

**_PLZ review and leave any ideas ~even if I do not use you're ideas they are very much appreciated! _****^_^**x

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon 


	22. A Dance and A Fever

Konnichiha-wa!  

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thank you-_

**Sailor-Earth13:** Thank you!  ^_^ you'll just have to read to see where he took her!

**Half_breed_fox:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the kissing part ^_^x.  Oh and expect the lemon (if I do one which I'll probably do) near the end of the story! 

**Kaname-Chan: **Cool all the way in Washington! ^_^ I still wish there was a Japanese class here T_T Is you're sister you're oldest or younger sister? LoL I wish I could sleep like that, but when my alarm clock goes off I wake up really fast. I hate that alarm clock! I just want to chunk it out the window! Sorry it took so long to update *bows at you're feet* Please forgive me!

**Bobo-Chan: **Thank You!! ^_^ Yay! You think I'm a good author! Thank you SO so much!

**Victoria****: **ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ ha-ha! ^_~ you'll just have to read to see if you're right! ^-^

**BlaqueDragons: **^_^ HAHAHAHAHAHA Thanks!  Nice review hahahaha!

**Battousai-Lover:** Thank you!! Sorry for the late updateT_T

**The evil witch:** Thank you! So glad you liked it and sorry for the late late update!

**Alendra:** ^_____^ I bought the first Rurouni Kenshin box set online and I order the second one online too. I should be getting it sometime soon like Wednesday o.O I think!  YAY! I can't wait till I get it ^______^x I'm going to watch as much as I did the last box set which was EVERYDAY!! ^.^ Thank you!!

**Terri: **Thank bunches! I liked writing that part to and the kissing part! ^_- hehe! Aww sorry about you're ankle hope you get well soon! Sorry for not updating fast!

**Demon_Wolf: **Thank you and if I do a lemon it won't be till near the end Okie dokie ^_^!

**Sweetmoon-teardrop: **You'll have to read and find out^_^ and there is a big tea pot but she's not a character from Kenshin-gumi and she probably won't really show up in much if any o.O Thank you so much ^__^ I'm so happy ya'll like it Thanks! How old is you're cousin O,o just a wondering ^-^!  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

"That's not the whole surprise, just part of it." Battosai grabbed her hand and lead her to a room, with huge doors, _'Hmm…weird…I don't remember seeing these doors…I wonder what is in it…'_ Battosai opened the doors and guided Kaoru into the room. Kaoru's hands came over her mouth and her eyes filled with excitement.

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 22

~A Dance and A Fever

          Kaoru eyes admired the beautiful room.  The room was huge and at the center of the ceiling hung a ludicrous chandelier. _'Wow I've never seen a room this beautiful_.._'_ Kaoru thought haply, _'its…it's a ballroom…'_ "Kaoru."  Battosai said softly.  Kaoru turned to him and saw Battosai holding his hand out for her to take. Smiling Kaoru placed her hand on top of his.  Battosai then lead her out into the middle of the ballroom.

          "Do you want to dance with me, Kaoru?"  "I'd love to dance with you."  Taking his other hand he placed it on her hip, while she brought her free hand around his neck.  As they're fingers inter laced a soft classical music began. Kaoru looked around trying to find the source of music and how it all of sudden started playing "Battosai where is the music.…"  Sighing Battosai interrupted her "I'm glad he's playing classical. I thought he would mess it all up." "Who's he?"  "Sano. Now let's dance."

          Battosai brought her closer to him,  as they twirled  around the ballroom.  _'I didn't think I could but I think I've fallen deeply in love with him…I don't want to ever leave his side…' _'She's so beautiful…I wonder if she feels the same about me as I do her…I know I should let her go back home to her father and friends …but can I?…' Battosai thought as Kaoru placed her head on his chest.  

          Time seemed to stand still for the two, as they continued to dance to the lovely music.  "Battosai?"  Kaoru asked as he spun her then brought her back to him. "Hai?"  "I never thought you would know how to dance."  "Well, now you know."  Kaoru giggled as she starred into is warm amber eyes. 

          After they had been dancing for a few hours, Battosai lead Kaoru out to a terrace.  They looked out and saw the sun was setting.  "Battosai it's so beautiful."  Kaoru said leaning on the railing.  "Yeah," he said and then added under his breath, "still not as beautiful as you."  Kaoru turned her head to face him "What did you say?"  "I said yeah."  "No, I heard that but you said something after that.  I didn't catch it.  So what was it?"  "I didn't say anything but yeah."  "You're lying."  "No I'm not."  "Yes you are." Kaoru teased.  "I'm not lying all I said was yeah, okay!" Battosai replied frustrated. Laughing Kaoru took his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Aww now, now no need to get angry." 

          Battosai looked down at her frowning, but smiled when he saw the happiness that filled her eyes. Looking back up toward the sunset he whispered "I wasn't lying."  "Yeah of course you didn't lie." Kaoru replied sarcastically. "I wasn't!" Battosai yelled trying to pull away from Kaoru's grip.  "Fine, okay you weren't lying.  I was just hearing things."  Battosai stopped pulling away from her "That's what I thought." They returned their glare back to the setting sun.  As Kaoru leaned her head back on his shoulder, Battosai leaned his head against her thinking 'I never want this to end…'   _'I'm so happy to be with him…Can this be real?…'_

          As the sun set and the dark night surround them, they went back inside.  Battosai lead Kaoru to her room, "Kaoru."  "Hai?"  "I …I just wanted to say arigatou for sharing this nice evening with me."  "I'm the one that should be saying arigatou.  You gave me a wonderful evening and a beautiful ribbon.  Arigatou Battosai." She said softly.  Battosai brought her into a hug "Good night," he whispered then softly kissed her cheek.  "Night." She said as she went into her room. Battosai stood looking at the closed door, he then sighed and went to his room. 

          Kaoru changed into her sleeping clothes and took the ribbon Battosai had given her _'It's so beautiful …I love it …' _she thought haply. Then she plopped down on her bed,  _'Today was the best day of my life…he's so nice…at least much nicer from when I first meet him…I can't wait till tomorrow…''  _Kaoru thought before she quickly drifted to sleep. 

          Battosai had taken a shower and was changing back into his clothes.  He then sat down and leaned against the wall, looking out the window at the moon.  Sighing he thought 'I hope she feels the same for me as I do her…does she know that I have fallen in love with her…should I tell her?,' taking a deep breath, 'I thought it was just a headache I had this morning …now my body aches all over…do I have a cold?…damn it I bet its because of last night after we went swimming I gave her my gi…I was soaking wet and the wind was cold…but it's not her fault …' He's breathing began to get heavy 'it's hot…I felt better when I was stabbed by Saito…' As a soft meow came from under his bed he turned his head to the sound.  Rena's head popped out and soon her small calico body followed, she stopped and starred into his amber eyes.  "Rena…" Battosai said quietly just as his eyes closed and his upper body slide to the floor. "Meow…" 

          Morning came and Kaoru awoke, she got dressed, pulled her hair up, and went to search for Battosai.  Looking around she couldn't find him, but her ears picked up a cat's meow.  She followed the noise and came to Battosai's room.  Opening the door she peaked in before walking in.  "Rena," she whispered at the little kitten. Rena was by Battosai meowing and pawing at his face.  _'Why is she meowing at him?…And why is he laying on the floor…I thought he slept leaning against the wall…'_ Kaoru walked over and picked Rena up, Rena struggled in her hands wanting down. Kaoru put her back down and watched Rena began to paw his face.    

          Kaoru continue to watch till Rena turned to her and began to meow at her, she then kneeled down by Battosai "Battosai wake up."  Kaoru looked at him waiting for him to awake. "Battosai…?" she asked worried.  "Battosai!" she yelled.  When he didn't move, she placed her hand on his shoulder and began to shake him.  _'He's burning up…what wrong with him?…'_ Kaoru then placed her hand on his forehead _'he's clammy …he feels like he has a high temperature…' _ "Battosai…" she said before running out of his room.

          Kaoru ran down the long hall, turning the corner she tripped over Sano.  "Whoa, Jou-Chan!  What's the rush?" Sano asked as he watched Kaoru pick herself up. "Battosai." Kaoru replied.  "What did he do now, Jou-Chan?" Sano questioned looking into her worried eyes.  "Sano, I don't have time to talk!" Kaoru said running off.  "I wonder what's wrong." Sano asked himself as he watched Kaoru disappear as she went down the stairs. 

          Kaoru returned to Battosai's room with a bowl of cool water and a rag. Setting the items down she kneeled down at his side _Battosai…I need to get you to you're bed…,' _Kaoru thought.  She then grab his right arm and pulled it around the back of her neck with her other hand she placed it behind his back reaching underneath his left arm.  She then pulled he's limp body up till they were both standing.  Kaoru started to slowly make her way to his bed, stumbling now and then.  When she made it to his bed, she mange to get him under the covers. 

          Kaoru took the cool water and the rag and placed them on the night stand nearby.  Dipping the rag in the water, she ringed it out then placed it on his forehead. "Battosai." She whispered as she looked down at him.  She then looked out the window and saw the dark clouds that linger above.  "I hope it doesn't rain."  She stated looking back at Battosai and then to Rena, who had jumped up on the bed and was curling up at the end of it to sleep. Kaoru then pulled a chair up to his bed and watched over him in hope he would wake up soon.  

            The day began to pass and Kaoru continue to wet the rag and replace it on his forehead, now and then she would dab his cheeks and around his neck.  Kaoru began to drift to sleep, in the chair, in till she finally was asleep.  "Kaoru…" the sound was so quite that she barely heard it, but her eyes fluttered open.  Looking at Battosai, she could see his once warm amber eyes the night before were now a dull amber.  "Battosai, you're awake."  She said haply. "Where am I?" Battosai said in a ragged voice.  "You're in you bed."  "How did…"  "I was looking for you, when I heard Rena meowing.  I followed her meowing to you room and found you on the floor.  You're temperature was really high." Kaoru interrupted him.  "Oh," he said looking away from Kaoru and at Rena, asleep at the end of the bed.  "How do you feel?"  Battosai looked at Kaoru then back at Rena.  Kaoru frowned when no reply came from Battosai. _'He seems really upset…'_

          "So, are you hungry?" she asked him looking worried at his sad expression. 'Hungry?…if I say yes that mean she'll cook…I don't know which is worse her cooking or this fever…' he thought looking at her.  "Well are you?"  When he didn't reply, she stood up and began to make her way out of the room.  "I'll fix you some soup."  As the door shut he frowned 'Did I say yes?…'  He began to set up but then fell back to his pillow, when his head began to pound. 'Ah damn that hurt…' he thought clutching his head. 'Maybe I should try to fall back to sleep so I don't have to eat her food…if you could call it food…'  Sighing he looked down at the end of the bed, Rena had awoken and was looking back at him.  They starred into each others amber eyes "Hair ball, come here," Battosai said quietly.  Rena then began to walk to him stretching as she came along.  When she had reached his face Battosai tiredly brought his hand up and began petting her.  The rhythmic purring filled the room, Battosai smiled "I still hate you, you know."  Rena meowed before curling up on his pillow. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_A/N:_** Okay Gomen again for the late update.  I probably won't be able to make updates till Sundays T_T

**Plz review!! **_If any ideas you have and you would like to tell me leave them! ^_^x_

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon


	23. Tell Me

Konnichiha-wa!  Chapter 23 up! Enjoy! ^_^x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thank You:_

**Half_breed_fox: **^____^ Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Yay! So happy you liked Rena the kitty lol ~Thanks

**Sagitarious Devil: ** I love Cats they RULE!!!!!!!  Yeah I don't know why most people like dogs better than cats.  Cats are way better =^_^=  Thank you!!!

**Kaname-Chan: **Thanks a bunches! ^_^x Cool  I would play softball but I had to screw up my knee in track *shakes fist*  O_O wow you're sister is 6 ft tall!! T_T man I'm only 5 ft tall. -_- well thank you for the review!!!^-^

**Sailor-Earth: **=^_^= Thank you glad you liked that part !!!!!^_^

**Alendra: **=^_^= *nods* yes Rena is kawaii!! ^______^ I got the second box set Tuesday and I've been watching everyday ^____^ I love box sets!!!! Thank you!! ^_^ I'll try to make this chapter run smooth too.  ^__^ sorry to make you wait but Sundays are the best days I have to update but since this Friday is Good Friday and there ain't no school my update may be sooner ^____^x Thanks again!!!!

**The evil witch: **Thank you I'm so happy you liked the last chapter!!! ^_^ Thank you again!!!!!!!

**Battousai-Lover: **Awww that's okay well now you know it's ballroom so but on a happy grin ^___^x  Thank you for enjoying it hope you enjoy this one!!

**Victoria****: **^_^' I really don't want to know what else is so I update on Sunday which is today which is right now ^_^' *Laughs evilly* poor Battosai has to deal with Kaoru's cooking! ^_^X Thank you for the review!!

**Sweetmoon-TearDrop: **T_T awwww you're cousin moved!!  Yeah I haven't watch _Beauty and the Beast _in a while either but I recall the main parts of it ^_^ because I used to watch it all the time ^_^ he-he!!!   Thank You for the review!!!

**BlaqueDragon: **T_T awwwwww the mountain goat hurt you!! T_T poor poor BD!!! I love you're review they crack me up ^____^ Thank you!!!!!!!!!!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

          'Maybe I should try to fall back to sleep so I don't have to eat her food…if you could call it food…' Sighing he looked down at the end of the bed, Rena had awoken and was looking back at him. They starred into each others amber eyes "Hair ball, come here," Battosai said quietly. Rena then began to walk to him stretching as she came along. When she had reached his face Battosai tiredly brought his hand up and began petting her. The rhythmic purring filled the room, Battosai smiled "I still hate you, you know." Rena meowed before curling up on his pillow.  

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 23

~Tell Me

Kaoru return to Battosai's room carrying a tray with the soup she had previously cooked.  Walking over to the side of the bed she looked down at Battosai, who had fallen back to sleep.  _'Awww Rena is sleeping with him…they both look so kawaii…'_ Setting the tray on the night stand she tried to wake Battosai up, "Battosai, wake up."  Battosai opened his eyes a little to see Kaoru standing over him.  "You're food is ready now wake up."  'Food?…ready?…crap…maybe if I act like I'm asleep she'll leave me alone…' he thought shutting his eyes fast.  Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she frowned, "I saw you're eyes open!  Now sit up and eat!"  Battosai pretended not to hear her, until he felt his pillow being pulled out from underneath his head and connecting with his face.

          Kaoru picked the pillow back up see Battosai looking dumbfounded at her, "Eat!"  Sighing he sat up "Fine, I'll eat the crap you call food."  Kaoru then brought the pillow crashing in with his face knocking him back down on the bed.  "Kaoru stop hitting me with the pillow!" Battosai yelled as he sat up and grabbed the pillow from Kaoru.  Kaoru then took the tray and sat it on his lap, "I really out did myself this time!" she said haply as she watched the nervous Battosai take a sip of the soup.  "So?  How is it?"  'I didn't think anyone could make food taste this awful…but…I don't want to hurt her feelings…'  Kaoru waited excitedly for his answer. "It's good Kaoru."  Battosai said smiling.  "Really?  There's more if you want more!"  "Uh…no arigatou this will be enough."  Battosai then looked at Kaoru "So…umm…are you going to watch me eat…don't you have other things to do."  'If I can get her to leave then I can give this stuff to the hair ball …'  "Well now that you mention it I do need to clean up the kitchen.  I'll be right back though."  Kaoru said leaving his room.

          "Hey hair ball."  Battosai called to Rena.  Coming over to him she meowed.  "Hey are you hungry?  Here have some…some…whatever this is supposed to be."  Battosai then placed the bowel of soup by Rena, who smelled it then nervously licked some up.  Once the soup's taste filled Rena's mouth she backed away and jumped off the bed and began coughing.  "Damn, even you can't stand her cooking." Battosai laughed as he watched Rena having a fit.  Rena looked up to the laughing Battosai with her tongue hanging out "Aw, Come on it ain't that bad hairball.  Eat some more of it."  When he said this Rena darted out of the room through the door Kaoru left open.  "Great, now I guess I'll have to eat it." Sighing he ate a spoonful.  'Maybe if I eat it really fast the taste won't bother me…' he though gagging.  He picked up the bowel a chugged down the rest of the soup.  

          Kaoru had just walked back in and saw this "Wow, Battosai you like it that much!  If that's the case how about I start making you dinner as long as I'm here!"  'Crap…' was the only thing that was in Battosai's thoughts.  Kaoru came and took the tray, lift, and then return to his room.  "So how do you feel?"  She asked placing her hand on his forehead.  "I feel fine."  "Well you're temperature doesn't say the same.  You still feel really warm." "Kaoru I'm…" he started as he began to stand up.  "Don't say you're okay!  And don't get up you have a fever lay back down!"  She yelled pushing him back onto the bed.  Battosai had grabbed Kaoru's hand pulling her on top of him as he felled.  "Well, Kaoru I didn't know you where this type of girl." Battosai said in a deep voice.  Kaoru blushed ten shades of red.  She went to pull herself up but was brought back down by his firm hold. "Battosai!" she yelled.  "Let me up."  "No." was his only reply.  "Battosai,  I want up."  "No, you have to use the magic words."  Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Please."  "Please what?"  "Battosai!"  "Okay I guess you don't want up."  Grumbling Kaoru said "Please let me up Battosai."  "Hmm…let me think about it."  

          Kaoru  just looked at him hopelessly.  "Well have you thought of it?"  "Yep." "And you're answer?"  "No."  "Battosai!"  "Good night Kaoru." He said as he turned on his side, forcing Kaoru on her side as well.  He then pulled her in close kissing her on the top of her forehead.  Kaoru looked up at his face seeing his eyes closed, she could feel his breathing become deep suggesting to her that he was asleep.  "Night Battosai." She whispered before falling asleep herself.

          Morning came and the bright sunlight shown through the window,  Kaoru moved around before opening her eyes.  Yawning, she sat up and then noticed that Battosai was not in the room.  "Battosai."  She said before standing up and running out of the room.  As she searched for him she ran into Misao.  "Oh, hey Misao."  Hi Kaoru."  "Do you know where Battosai went."  She asked Misao.  "Hmmm…Himura I think he said he was going out."  "So you don't know where he is."  Misao's eyes narrowed "I just told you he said he was going out."  Kaoru looked down at the huffing Misao.  "Okay, well I'm going to go find him." "Hey, where are you going?" Misao yelled running up to Kaoru.  "Looking for Battosai."  "I should have know where the yelling was coming from."  Kaoru and Misao both turned to see Yahiko.  "What's that suppose to mean!" Misao yelled.  "What are you doing ugly?"  "Don't call me ugly Yahiko-Chan!"  "Don't ignore me!" Misao yelled.  "Shut-up brat!" Yahiko yelled at Misao.  "Yahiko-Chan, you shouldn't talk like that to girls."  Kaoru screamed.  "I don't see any girls here!"  Before Yahiko knew it Kaoru's foot came sending him down the stairs.  "That'll teach you!" Misao yelled at the unconscious Yahiko.  "Well see you latter Misao."  Kaoru said dashing off.  "Kaoru!! Wait…" Misao began but was too late because Kaoru was long gone.

          Outside Kaoru thought _'hmm…I wonder where would he be…he said he was going out so I know he's outside but where…I'm sure he probably around the castle but where…should I check the dojo first or should I go to the river?…'  _ Kaoru decided on to go to the river, upon getting there she saw Battosai's back facing her.  Walking up to him, she was stopped when he spoke "Kaoru."  Battosai turned to face her, "You're up.  Did you sleep well?"  Kaoru smiled when she saw the warmth that filled his amber eyes.  "Yes, I slept good and what about you?  Do you still have a fever?"  "No I'm fine now."  "You sure?" Kaoru said putting her hand up to his forehead once again, "You're fever seems to be gone."  Kaoru sat down next to him.  'She cares too much for me…I should really tell her to go back home…she is too good to be here with me…'  

          "So, Battosai what are you doing here?"  Kaoru asked looking at him, as he starred at the clear calm river.  "Thinking." He replied.  "Oh…what about?"  "It's nothing."  He said looking back at Kaoru.  _'I wish he would tell me about himself …about his thoughts… I hardly know stuff about him… but… that I love him…'_   Being daring Kaoru asked "Battosai, you said there was a curse on the castle that turned everyone into objects.  But you never told me what you're curse was.  What is you're curse?"   Battosai quickly stood up and placed his katana in his belt.  "Battosai." When  Battosai looked down at Kaoru he eyes widened.  He's warm amber eyes, where cold and emotionless as he looked deep into her eyes.  He then turned and began to walk back up the trail to the castle. Kaoru was stunned for a moment but stood up and raced after him.   

          "Battosai!"  Battosai kept walking. Finally Kaoru caught up with him and ran in front of him to stop him.  As he stopped he glared at her "What?" he said in a cold voice.  "Why can't you tell me?  Is it that bad?"  "I don't have to tell you anything."  "I just want to know.  I want to know more about you."  Kaoru pleaded.  Battosai stayed quiet as he continued his glare on her.  Okay, if you won't tell me that at least tell me what is so important about that rose in the West Wing?"  "The rose, is part of my curse."   Kaoru looked up at him somewhat happy that he had told her at least something.  "How?"  Battosai sighed and walked past her   'I don't want to tell her my curse …I feel that if I tell her she would obligated to love me… I don't want her to love me just to break this curse…I want her to love me because she wants to…' 

          Kaoru caught up with him again, "Okay, I guess you don't have to tell me now.  But promise me that you'll tell me one day.  Will you promise me that?"  "I promise." He replied.  "Can you at least tell me why there is a curse though?"  "It was because of me that a curse was put on this castle."  "Why?"  "An old lady came to the castle door, she pleaded for me to give her a place to stay for the night but I turned her down,  so she put a curse upon my castle."   "Oh." _'He really seems upset about it…' _ "Any more questions, Kaoru?"  Kaoru smiled "Well, I do have one more."  "What is it?"  "Tell me you're real name."  Battosai stopped and smiled down at Kaoru "I'm not going to tell you that either.  You can add it on to the promise and I'll tell you one day."  "Aww, Battosai please."  "No."  "Why."  Battosai went quiet thinking of weather or not to answer her.  "I don't desire to go by my real name under this curse."  "Oh."  "Now is that all of the question?"  "Yep, for now anyways." Kaoru said haply.   "So tell me what do you want to do today Kaoru?"  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Well that's it for chapter 23!  Next chapter while either be on one of these days Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or nest Monday!  

**_A/n: _****Okay well I have no idea what Kaoru should tell Battosai what she wants to do. So I really need help! Please! Tell me what you think they should do!**(No lemon just yet, I'm saving that for the end) ** Review please!**                      ****

**~Arigatou~**

rk Moon Dragon 


	24. To The Dojo

Konnichiha-wa!! Chapter 24 up! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thank you:_

**Half_breed_fox: **Thank you! ^_^ So happy you love it!!

**Ayah:** Thank you! Yeah I'm going to try to get something exciting going!

**Salior_Earth13: **I love you're idea! Thank you for it! ^_^ This Chapter is dedicated to you then because the chapter is pretty much all of you're idea! THANKS ^_^

**Alendra: **I'll try to keep the chapters flowing smoothly ^_^x.  Thank You!!! ^_^ I can't wait till the 3rd box set comes out! Do you have any ideas on when it will? 

**Sagitarious Devil: **^_^ aww don't be sad!  My love life O.o wait what love? What life? Ahhhh T_T.  ^-^ *blushes* I like lemons too *blushes* Thank you for the review!!!!!!

**Battousai_Lover:   **^__^x Thank YOU!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

**Victoria****: **^_^ ha-ha yay! You should charge you're dad for having you paint pots! HA-HA ^_^ I know I would! *evil laugh* ^_^ Thank you for the long review lol love it! Even though it's small talk but I love small talk!! ^_^

**Terri: **^_^ Awww thank you! I never thought I could be good at writing this but everyone seems to love this story! ^_^ Thank you so much! OOO and I forgot to e-mail you but my b-day is 12-4-86 and my bank account # is *frowns* hey! *smiles* wait I don't have one!!  Oooooo I would never give you're e-mail out to junk mail people things ^_^ You live in California!! My mom's from California O.o but I can't remember which part! T_T sorry!  Thank You for the review!

**Lisa****Ocean**** Potter: **^_^ I'm Soooooooo happy you love it! Thank you so much and I couldn't write this story without ya'll who review! thank you!! 

**Kaname-Chan: **^_^ it's okay that you review late ^_^ I'm the one that should say sorry cause I update late!  T_T awww seems like lady luck ain't on you're side this week!  Thank You!

**Darky: **lol ^-^x Thank you! Sorry took me so long to update!!

**BlaqueDragon: **Ha-ha-ha-ha ^_^ I love you reviews! That one cracked me up! Ha-ha-ha ^_^x Thank You!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Pervious on Kaoru and the Battosai- _**

"Now is that all of the question?" "Yep, for now anyways." Kaoru said haply. "So tell me what do you want to do today Kaoru?" 

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 24

~To The Dojo

          "Ummm…Ah how about we go to the dojo!" Kaoru stated haply.  "So you want to train?"  "Yep!"  "Okay.  Let's go back to the castle, so you can change you're clothes."   Battosai said as he started walking back to the castle.  Kaoru ran up to him, "Hey, Battosai can Sano, Misao, and Yahiko come with us?"  "If you want them to."

          When they reached the castle Kaoru ran up to her room to change, while Battosai went to find Sano, Misao and Yahiko.  "Sano!"  Battosai yelled as his voiced echoed throughout the castle. 'Gruah…where can that rooster head be…' "Sano!" he called out again.  "Hey, Himura why are you looking for Sano?"  Battosai looked down at his feet to see Misao smiling back up.  "Kaoru and me are going to the dojo and Kaoru wants you, Sano and Yahiko to come."  "Yay!"  Misao said as she jumped around haply.  "So where are Sano and Yahiko?"  Misao stopped jumping around to think "Ummmm…I think I saw…wait no…hmmm…"  "Well you're no help."  Battosai said as he turned away from her and began walking off.  "Himura!!"  Misao yelled running after him.  

          Battosai went to Kaoru's room with Misao following him.  "Kaoru." He said as he knocked on the door.  Kaoru opened the door with a smile on her face, "I'm ready!"  "Good! Now have you seen Sano and Yahiko?"   "Ummm…yeah I think I saw them outside through the window."  "Then lets go.  Did you get you're bokken?"  "Yep." Kaoru said waving her bokken.  Outside they found Sano and Yahiko, and then they all made their way to the dojo. 

          At the dojo they went inside, "You mean we came all this way just to watch ugly train?" Yahiko asked Battosai.  "I'm not ugly Yahiko-Chan!"   "I'm not little! Ugly!"  "Stop calling me ugly!!!!" Kaoru yelled as she brought her bokken down on Yahiko.  Yahiko closed his eyes waiting for it to connect with him, but when it didn't he opened his eyes to see that Battosai had grabbed her bokken.   "Now, now Kaoru that's no way for a lady to act."  "Battosai, what lady?" Yahiko asked.  "Grrrr…Yahiko-Chan!"  Kaoru yelled.  "You know Jou-Chan, Battosai is right you're not very lady like." When Sano said this Battosai let go of Kaoru's bokken.  Kaoru then ran towards Sano and swung the bokken sending him fly against the opposite wall.  "Damn it Jou-Chan that hurt."  "Ha-ha that's what you get Sano!"  Misao yelled.  "Shut-up weasel no one is talking to you!"  Misao's eyes narrowed "Weasel?!?! Gruah!  Kencho-Kick!" Misao yelled as she jumped in the air, kicking Sano.  "Ha-ha!" she laughed.  Sano looked at her "What was that?  You're a feather duster you can't do much damage you know."  "Rooster head!" Misao yelled.

         As Kaoru and Yahiko argued and Misao and Sano argued Battosai stood in the middle of it all.  Frustration soon set in "Will Ya'll all just shut the hell up!!" Battosai yelled.  Everyone went quite and looked at Battosai dumbfounded.  "Gee Battosai you don't have to yell we're right here." Kaoru spoke up.  Battosai glared at her "Kaoru if you're going to train then do it!"  "I will but I want to train with you."  Battosai looked questionably at her.  

          "I'm no good with wooden swords."  "Aww, Battosai come on. Please."  "Kaoru, I can't I only have one bokken and you're using it." "Use you're katana." Kaoru replied, "You fought me last time with it and I had the bokken then.  So don't say its not fair." "Kaoru…" "Please!"  Kaoru pleaded with him.  Battosai sighed "Fine. But I won't use my katana."  Battosai took his katana from his belt and leaned it against one of the walls of the dojo.  Kaoru took her stance as he turned to face her, "Ready Battosai!"  she yelled.  Battosai mentally laughed, "Yeah."  Kaoru smirked before she began to charge at him.  Seeing what she was about to do Battosai step aside causing her to miss.  Kaoru growled and attacked him again and again he dodged.  "What's wrong Kaoru?  You seem to keep missing me."  he said with a grin upon his face.  "Because you won't stand still." "Well, that's how you play the game, Kaoru."  _'Game?…what does he mean by that…he's just trying to mess with my mind…'_ Kaoru thoughts were interrupted. 

          "What are you waiting for Kaoru?"  Kaoru huffed and kept her place.  "If you won't come to me I'll just come to you then." When he said this he vanished. _'he's fast…where is he?' _ Kaoru thought as she turned around looking for him.  Kaoru then felt a gush of wind go past her she turned back around to see Battosai twirling a hair band around he's finger.  Kaoru's hair felled over her shoulders and down her back. "Kaoru, didn't I tell you, that you look a lot better with you're hair down."  Kaoru still shocked just nodded.  

          "Hey, Sano why did Battosai do that?" Yahiko asked.  "Shut-up kid and watch."  Sano replied. 

          Kaoru came out of the shock and griped her bokken and charged at him.  This time Battosai didn't move and Kaoru was sure this attack would hit connect with him.  But before she knew it and how it happen she was pinned on the floor with Battosai on top of her.  "Battosai." She whispered.  Battosai took her bokken out of hands and threw it behind them.  "So Kaoru are you happy you talked me into training with you?" he whispered so Sano and the others couldn't  hear them.  Kaoru smiled and nodded yes.  

          Battosai then bent down and kissed her softly before standing back up and walking away.  Kaoru still laying on the floor watched him pick up his katana, place it in his belt and leave the dojo.  Sano looked back at Kaoru as she was getting up "You okay Jou-Chan?"  "Yeah, I'm fine." Kaoru said still blushing from the kiss.  She picked up her bokken "I guess it's time to go."  Yahiko and Misao had already ran after Battosai.  "Sano?"  Kaoru asked as the two walked out of the dojo.  "Yeah?"  "Do you think Battosai likes me?"  "Jou-Chan I don't think he likes you. I think he's in love with you."  Kaoru looked down at Sano blushing again, "Really, then why did he just walk off?"  "I'm not for sure about why he did that.  Maybe, he thinks you don't like him the way he like you. And he doesn't want to force you into loving him."  "Oh." Kaoru said sadly.  "Jou-Chan do you love him?"  _'Do I love him?…I think I do…I do love him  with all my heart …but what if what Sano says isn't right …what if Battosai doesn't love me?…'_  "Well do you?"  "Hai, Sano I do." Kaoru stated with a smile.  "Then tell him."  "But Sano…what if you're not right?"  Sano then looked up at Kaoru with a worry look.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_A/N: _****Okay I know it's a short chapter! Gomen!  I would have made it longer but I sort of went blank right now and can't think of anything else at the moment so I'm going to post it like this instead of waiting till I could think up some more ^_^x  Okay well please review and leave any ideas -_that would be very useful right now^_^x_**

          **~HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT EASTER~ HAPPY LATE EASTER!!**

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon


	25. Visitor

Konnichiha-wa!!  Chapter 25 up! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N:_** Okay, I hope I write this chapter well. I'm sick. T_T My throat hurts, my head is stopped up with snot (sure you wanted to know that @_@) I have a cough that's irritating the hell out me and I keep sneezing. Plus I'm really sleepy *I'm amazed I can type this because of how tired I am*, but ever time I try to go to sleep I can't T_T so I though might as well write the update. So I would like to say I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Following Thank You:_

**Half_breed_demon_fox: **^_^ Thank you very much!*!*!

**Battousai_Lover: **Thank you! ^__^x I'm sooo happy that you love my chapters!

**Salior-Earth13: **Thank you! And you're welcome for the dedication! Sorry it took awhile to update!

**Darky: **Thank for the idea and the reviews! Yeah, I am saving the lemon for the end. Oh and thank you for telling me to leave the story as a PG rating and not change when I write the lemon. I will warn everyone in the chapter before the lemon that there will be one coming. I'm also going to make two endings, one ending for those who don't care to read lemons and the second one with the lemon! ^_^x Thank you again! And sorry took so long to update I try to make my updates on Sundays because those are the best days for me to do so! ^_^

**Alendra: **Thank you glad you thought the last chapter was cute! ^-^ Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Terri:** ^_^ Thank you for the review and telling me what my animal was! ^_^Thanks! I'm not sure yet if I'll do the snowball scene, O.o would you like me to do that scene? ^_^ Thank you again!

**Kaname-Chan: **its okay if you make late review ^_^ I don't mind. ^_^ as long as you do review ha-ha ^_^ awww @_@ so you can only fanfiction when you're mom isn't looking? T_T my mom was like that when I started reading fanfiction but then I blew her off (got in trouble for that) but then she quite telling me that I couldn't read it! ^_^ Oh and about the curse thing okay well they both love each but they haven't told each other their feelings so until they tell each other how they feel the curse will still be there ^_^x Thank You for the review!

**SweetMoon-TearDrop: **AWWWWW ^_^ Thank you so much!!! I love you! Heheeh ^_^ oh okay about Sano and being called rooster head well if you notice it's only those who knew him before they were turned into objects so they know what he looks like and that they had called him rooster head pervious of the curse ^_^ does that help. ^_^ I loved you're story ^_^ I thought it was really good!

**Victoria****: **Thank you! Hmm another reviewer have asked me about the snowball scene so ^_- I might just do it! ^_- Yeah I watch Rurouni Kenshin on cartoon network too and I noticed that it wasn't on last Saturday and this Saturday! Wonder why O.o  ^_^ but lucky for me I have bought the box sets I only need to buy the third box set (when ever it comes out) ^-^ So why don't you come over my houses and we can watch them ha-ha^_^ I would like that because its hard to find anime fans around here so I'm one of a kind you could say haha^_^x  I want to see that movie too Ella enchanted T_T but everyone here thinks its stupid so I told them they're stupid and I'm going by myself -_- but then I realized I don't have a car and fat chance anyone would let me borrow theirs or drop me off so I haven't gone to see and probably wont T_T  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Pervious on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

          "Jou-Chan do you love him?" _'Do I love him?…I think I do…I do love him with all my heart …but what if what Sano says isn't right …what if Battosai doesn't love me?…'_ "Well do you?" "Hai, Sano I do." Kaoru stated with a smile. "Then tell him." "But Sano…what if you're not right?" Sano then looked up at Kaoru with a worry look. "Jou-Chan do you love him?" _'Do I love him?…I think I do…I do love him with all my heart …but what if what Sano says isn't right …what if Battosai doesn't love me?…'_ "Well do you?" "Hai, Sano I do." Kaoru stated with a smile. "Then tell him." "But Sano…what if you're not right?" Sano then looked up at Kaoru with a worry look.

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 25

~Visitor

          As Sano continued look up at Kaoru he noticed the once clear blue sky now was a cloudy grey.  Kaoru shivered at the sudden cold winter wind blew past her.  "Winter is coming.  Come on Jou-Chan let's get back to the castle.  Wouldn't want to catch a cold." Sano said as started to walk back to the castle.  Kaoru hugged herself tightly to keep her self warm as she followed Sano.

          Upon entering the castle Kaoru and Sano could hear Misao and Yahiko arguing.  "Misao, where's Battosai?" Kaoru asked walking up to Misao.  "Himura said he wanted to be alone."  "Oh." Kaoru replied quietly.  Kaoru turned and started to walk up the stairs but was stopped at her name being called. "Kaoru, where are you going?"  Misao asked.  Smiling Kaoru answered her "I'm going to take a bath, then a nap." After she answered Misao's questions she made her way to the bathroom. 

After Kaoru had taken her bath and was now asleep, Sano went to look for Battosai. He figured Battosai would be in the West Wing.  When he reached the door he peaked through the crack.  He saw Battosai blood red hair and his dark blue gi. "Sano, come in." Battosai said.  Sano walked in and glanced at the red rose and then to Battosai. "What do you want?" Battosai asked. "Why did you leave the dojo?"  "Because I wanted to."  Sano frowned, "Okay then why did you kiss Jou-Chan?"  "Sano, it's none of you're business."  Sano frowned even more. 

          "Do you love her?" Battosai turned to look down at Sano then he moved his glare to the rose 'Do I love her?…I do …Should I tell Sano that I love her?…' "Well do you love her?" Sano asked again thinking he didn't hear him the first time. 'What do I say…if I tell him that I do love her what will he do…he'll make me tell her how I feel…' "So do you?" Sano continued looking at Battosai. 'but if she doesn't love me then I don't want her to feel like she's forced to love me…I don't want to tell her I love her and she not love me in return…'  "Battosai?" Sano asked wondering what was going through Battosai's mind.  Battosai then came out of his thoughts and looked down at Sano. "Well do you love her?" Sano asked again. 'I won't tell him that I love her…I'll lie to him…' 

          Battosai frowned "No I don't love her."  Sano starred deep into his amber eyes, "I think you're lying."  "Think whatever you want to." Battosai said as he walked out of the West Wing leaving Sano with his thoughts.   Battosai walked down the long hallway to his room 'Will Sano tell Kaoru what I said?…what if he does…then Kaoru would never love me…' Battosai went into his room locking the door behind him. 

~*~

          Meanwhile back at Kaoru's village Jaaku was talking with Saito, "So you saw the demon Kamiya-San was talking about." Jaaku asked. "Yes, he's strong too, but not strong enough to defeat me." Saito said calmly smoking a cigarette   "Was there a girl with him?"  "Yeah."  "So Kamiya-San was right that demon has Kaoru." "So." Saito replied shrugging. "Go back to the castle and fight him again." Saito flicked his cigarette and walked away. "Where are you going!?!" Jaaku yelled.  "I don't take orders from petty mutts. If you want the raccoon girl get her you're self." Saito said as he disappeared in the distance. "Damn that Saito." Jaaku said to himself, "Fine I'll get Kaoru myself, then because I saved her she'll have to marry me." He said and then raced off to the castle.   

~*~

          Sano and Yahiko where walking around the castle "Sano, do you think Kaoru and Battosai will fall in love?"  Sano stopped walking and looked out at the window, "You know kid I think they already have.  But Battosai just won't admit it to anyone and Jou-Chan is afraid that he doesn't have the same feelings for her as she does him. Why do you care anyways if they where to fall in love that means Jou-Chan would be staying here for a long time."  Yahiko looked at the grey sky and at the branches swaying in the strong wind. "I don't know, but if they fall in love doesn't that mean the curse will be broken?" "Yup."  Silenced felled upon the two as they both glared out the window.  Sano then noticed something moving on the ground approaching the castle "Yahiko, looks like we got a visitor." Yahiko looked in the direction Sano was looking in and saw a man walking through the castle's rusty iron gate. "Let's go and tell Battosai." Sano said as him and Yahiko rushed off to Battosai's room.

          "Battosai!" Sano yelled at his door.  The door opened to revile a pissed looking Battosai. "What do you want?" he asked already irritated at Sano and Yahiko.  "There's a visitor coming." Yahiko answered him. Battosai frowned then waked passed the two. "Should we follow Sano?" "Yeah." Sano replied. 

          Battosai stood at the top of the stairs in the shadows when Sano and Yahiko walked up. They watched as the castle door open and a tall man came inside.  Battosai could sense the man was nervous as he glanced around the castle with his back against the door. As the man began walking to the stairs Battosai disappear and reappeared behind the man. "What do you want." Battosai said in a cold voice. The man turned around he's eyes widened when he saw the Battosai's amber eyes boring into him.

          "A…are you t…the demon?" he asked nervously. Battosai frowned "You dare to come in this castle uninvited and question me. This is the last time I ask you, if you don't answer me I'll just kill you then. What do you want?"  The man grew more nervous "I…I'm here f…for Kaoru."  Battosai frowned, 'who is this man that wants Kaoru…what relationship does she share with him…he can't be her lover can he?…' Battosai thought as he placed his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Where is Kaoru?!" the man yelled when he got the nerve.  Battosai narrowed his eyes "If you know what's good for you you'll shut the hell up."

          Kaoru heard her name being yelled and sat up in her bed.  _'I wonder who's calling me?…it didn't sound like Battosai, Sano or the others voice…but yet it sounds familiar…'_ Kaoru got up and put a robe on as she rushed out of the room.  She saw Yahiko and Sano looking down through the railing by the stairs.  "What's going on?" Kaoru asked "Shh." Sano said gesturing for her to kneel down. Kaoru kneeled down and looked at what the two were starring at when she came upon them. 

          Battosai had heard her voice and glanced up to the top of the stairs, when he did this the man looked behind he to see what had made Battosai glance up.  Kaoru's eye's widened when she saw the man's face, she stood up after he had turned back to face Battosai.

          "Jaaku." Kaoru said.  The man looked behind him again and saw Kaoru, he nervous face turned happy.  "Kaoru!" he yelled and began to run up the stairs forgetting all about Battosai.  Battosai frowned and then used he's god like speed to get ahead of the man and stopping him before every getting to the top.  "Jaaku is it not that I give a rat ass what you're name is.  Don't come any where near Kaoru." Jaaku began to back down the stairs as Battosai came towards him. 

          "Please sir, all I want is Kaoru.…you have no use for her.  You could never love her like I do. You're a demon and demons don't have hearts." Jaaku pleaded.  Battosai grew angrier, "You beg like a worthless dog." Battosai said as he was still coming toward Jaaku.  "Please have a heart and let Kaoru come home with me."  Battosai laughed when he heard this, "Didn't you just say I was a demon and that demons don't have hearts?  Oh and unlike you Kaoru is free to go home when ever she wants to she's no longer my prisoner."  "W…what do you m…mean unlike me?" Jaaku asked nervously. "Because, I'm going to kill you." Battosai grinned evilly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**^_^ I made a cliffhanger! And the next update won't be till Sunday probably O.o***hides under desk from any angry reviewers*

**So will Battosai kill Jaaku or will he change his mind? And what about Kaoru will she try to stop Battosai from killing Jaaku or will she let him kill? **

Please review

**~Arigatou~**

rk Moon Dragon       


	26. Blood Spilled and a Candle light Dinner

Konnichiha-wa! How is everyone? Well Chapter 26 is up no duh! ^_^x lol.

**Disclaimer: **I do own _Rurouni Kenshin!!_ O.o what?!? *sighs* fine! I don't own _Rurouni Kenshin! _-_-x

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Following Thank You:_

**Half_breed_demon_fox: **Thank You ^-^x Glad you love it! 

**Victoria****: **^_^ Thanks for the review! Oh and yeah my Rurouni Kenshin is on DVDs and it did cost a lot so far I have two box sets and they were 100 dollars each @_@ Lucky for me I've been saving my money for a while ^_^ Oh yeah come on over ^_^ lol so we can watch them together lol ^_^

**The evil witch: **Thank you for reviewing!^_^ I wish I was on vacation now!

**Aphrodite24goddess: **Ah I hate when computers do that. Because like one time I was typing up one of the chapters and was just about done (and haven't saved stupid me@_@) when the stupid computer wanting to shut down so I lost it and had to retype it. ^_^ I hat computers! Thank you for the review!

**Sailor-Earth13: **^_^ hehe I'm evil lol I might leave this chapter at a cliffhanger but most likely I wont ^_^ or will I? Thanks for the review!

**Sweetmoon-teardrop: **Sorry about only updating on Sundays but those are the best days for me to update ^_^. My Easter was good thank you for asking. T_T awwww you had the flu that sucks but you did get M&Ms ^_^ yummy! Thank you!

**Darky: **I love you Darky! ^_^ and I never thought I could be good at writing stories so don't think you can't either. Just give it a try ^_^ you never know you might be a great writer! ^_^ Sorry I can't update everyday I'd love to but stupid school gets in the way ^_^ oh and after this story is done then I'll probably be starting on a new one and I hope it's as good as everyone thinks this one is! Thank you! You're a great reviewer!

**KenshinslilAngel: **Aww ^_^ thank you! Sorry this chapter was posted late tonight I was busy this morning! Thank you!

**Lendra-chan:** Ooh I would never drop this story ^_^ I just post on Sundays! Thank you so much! So happy ^_^ you like it!

**Battousai-Lover:** Thank you and you'll have to read to find out if he kill's Jaaku or not ^_- sorry for the long wait. And I'll try not to have too many cliffhangers don't want you to fall off ^_^x oh and there will be a lemon but at the end ^_^ Okie dokie? Thank you!

**Dragon Master271: **Thank you! ^_^ I was almost over my stupid cold my cough was gone! but Saturday the town had it's yearly cook off and I have to help out and it was raining cats and dogs @_@ so after getting wetter than water O_o if possible o_o I got my stupid cough back ^_^ but I'm good anyways Thank so much for the review!

**Kaname-Chan:** ^_^ I hope you don't get caught reading fanfiction good luck! ^_^ lol Thank you for reviewing! ^___^

**GINA: **Yeah I hate cliffy two but sometimes you just have to have them Sorry! ^_^ thank you!

**Mika blue eyes:** Thank you for reviewing! ^_^ I love Joes Crap Shack O.o not cheep but it is good ^_^

**Darkdragongoddess 325: **Awe Thank you so much to tell you the truth I never thought I would be good at writing I thought people would read my first chapter and throw rocks at me because they thought it was crappy but they didn't and the thanks should go to all of ya'll that review because I would have given up a long time ago if not for people like you! ^_^x Thank you so much!!!

**Amber:** Thank you so much!!!! ^_____^

**Sagitarious Devil: **^_^ lol Thank you for the review and if Jaaku dies or not you'll just have to read!

**Sashimi: **Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Reviewers like you really help bring my self esteem up Thank you so much ^_^ I never thought I was good but people like you seem to really enjoy my writing ^_^ I just never thought I could write and I just wanted to give it a try Thank you so much and I make updates on Sundays! Thank you again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Pervious on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

          "Please have a heart and let Kaoru come home with me." Battosai laughed when he heard this, "Didn't you just say I was a demon and that demons don't have hearts? Oh and unlike you Kaoru is free to go home when ever she wants to she's no longer my prisoner." "W…what do you m…mean unlike me?" Jaaku asked nervously. "Because, I'm going to kill you." Battosai grinned evilly.

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 26

~Blood Spilled and a Candle light Dinner

          Kaoru's eyes widened as Battosai's words echo through out the castle. _'He's going to kill him…I can't stand that jerk Jaaku …but can I stand by and watch Battosai kill him?…'_ Kaoru questioned herself as she watched Battosai advancing towards Jaaku, making their way down the stairs. _'Can I stand by and watch him kill?'_  Jaaku now had backed up all the way to the castle door he sunk to the ground as he watched Battosai come closer and closer.

          "Battosai." Kaoru whispered before she ran down the stairs.  She stopped one she was behind Battosai, she could see the beads of sweat that trickled down Jaaku's face and how his hands shook nervously. Battosai had longed stopped in front of him placing his hand on the hilt of his katana he unsheathed it. "H…how can y…you kill an …an un…unarmed …ma…man…" Jaaku spoke the best he could. Battosai grinned "Why don't you hush and see how I kill an unarmed man."  

          "Battosai please don't kill him." Kaoru finally spoke up but Battosai tuned her voice out.  _'Did he hear me?…'_  Kaoru came closer to Battosai she grabbed the back of his gi and pulled on it lightly. "Please don't kill him."  Battosai brought his hand back and pushed her lightly back. Kaoru stumbled as she watched Battosai's next move. 

          Battosai brought his katana up above his head "Die you worthless dog." He yelled as he began to bring his katana down on Jaaku's head. Jaaku closed his eyes in fear, but when he felt a sudden warmth on him he opened his eyes to see that Battosai had stopped his attack.  Battosai amber eyes were wide as he looked down at Kaoru kneeling over Jaaku.

          "Kaoru, what are you doing?" Battosai spat down at her.  Kaoru looked at him with tearful eyes "I can't let you kill him."  'Why won't she let me kill him?…is he just as I thought?…is he her lover?…' Battosai's eyes narrowed in rage, "Kaoru, move!" "No I wont. I can't stand him anymore than you can but I won't let you kill him."  'So he's not her lover than…why does she protect him.'  

          "Please, Battosai, don't kill him." Kaoru pleaded with him.  "Kaoru, move."  "No!"  "Move or I'll kill you too."  'damn it why did I say that…I'd never mean to bring her harm…I could never kill her…' Kaoru looked at Battosai with shock _'kill me?…would he go to such links as to kill me just to kill Jaaku …'_ "Kaoru." Battosai whispered as his right hand, holding his katana felled to his side. "Kaoru." He whispered again looking down at the floor.

          Jaaku began to laugh "So I see it now. The demon has fallen in love with Kaoru.  Well then I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."  Kaoru suddenly felt a firm grip around he throat, she brought her hands up trying to pull Jaaku's hands off from around her neck.  Battosai head shoot up as he heard her grabs for air.  "Damn you." Battosai said as he tightened the grip on his katana.

          "Demon, if you want Kaoru to live then let us leave together."  Jaaku smiled. Battosai glared with dark amber eyes.  "I will let you leave but not together." Battosai spoke emotionless.  Jaaku smirked "You're not as tough as I thought you where." He said letting Kaoru go. She fell to the floor but was caught by Battosai's left arm before making impact with the cold floor. He sat her aside as he spoke "I think you misunderstood me.  When I said I would let you leave I meant that you'll be leaving earth.  You're going straight to hell without Kaoru by you're side."  

          Battosai grabbed Jaaku by his gi and threw he up against the door "And before I kill you I think I'll have some fun." He said as he slammed the hilt of his katana against Jaaku's face.  He then threw him to them ground "Where's you're courage now?" he asked him as he grabbed his hand and ram into the floor.  Jaaku began to cry with each pounding Battosai gave him "Don't ever think you could threat Kaoru and get away with it.  You're not much fun anyways so just die." Battosai said as he stabbed Jaaku in the neck.  "You are a demon." Jaaku said barely alive. Battosai turned the katana and slashed sideways pulling it out of his neck.  "Worthless dog." He spat as he slung the blade to rid it of blood and sheathed it.  

          He then looked at Kaoru lying on the floor, walking over to her he knelt down "Kaoru."  Kaoru opened her eyes to see Battosai looking over her. She brought herself to her knees and saw Jaaku lifeless body only a few feet away, "Battosai why?"  "Kaoru I'm…" "Why did you kill him?" Kaoru interrupted him. "He threaten you're life." Was his only reply. After a brief silence "Kaoru, are you okay."  Kaoru nodded looking away from Battosai and the lifeless Jaaku.   'Does she hate me now?…I guess I wouldn't blame her…' Battosai thought sighing.  Still looking away Kaoru was shocked as Battosai pulled her into a hug.  "Kaoru, I'm sorry."  Kaoru went limp in his arms and continued to stay quite. 

          Kaoru felt her body being lifted up, Battosai carried her up stairs stopping when he reached the top. "Sano." Battosai said looking down at Sano and Yahiko who had watched the whole event. "Have it cleaned up." Was all Battosai said as he turned and walked down the dark hallway.  When he reached her room he laid Kaoru on the bed and tucked her in under the covers.  "Battosai." Kaoru whispered. Battosai looked down at her, his amber eyes meeting her blue orbs.  "What if people come looking for him."  Battosai sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed.  "Will you kill them too?" she questioned him.  Battosai didn't answer her questioned.

          "Do you hate me, Kaoru?" Battosai finally said.  _'Hate him …why would I hate him…why would he think that …I didn't want him to kill but I don't hate him because he did…' _ "No I don't hate you."  Battosai took a deep breath in relief, he turned to look at her "Rest Kaoru." He said as he got up and walked out of Kaoru's room.  

          He went to his room and undressed, stepping into the shower 'So she doesn't hate me…I feel relived after hearing that …I don't think I could bear her to hate me…I love her but should I tell her that I feel this way about her…what if she does feel the same…I know she doesn't hate me …but what if she feels we're just friends and wants nothing more than that…if that's the case could I continued to leave with her here…'  Battosai came out of his thoughts as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. 

          Getting dressed, he opened the door to his room to find Kaoru sitting on his bed.  Kaoru turned her head to see him. Looking over him she blushed violently, his wet blood red hair was down and dripping, his gi was loosely tied reveling his chest.  Battosai was the first to speak "What is it?"  Kaoru was locked in her gaze as she took in every detail about him.  "Kaoru."  She was finally snapped out of her admiring him and blushed even redder when she noticed his smile.  "Huh?" was all she said.  "I said what is it?"  "I didn't want to be alone that's all."  

          Battosai smirked "So are you hungry?"  Kaoru nodded.  "Okay, come with me then."  Battosai and Kaoru made their way to the kitchen.  "Kaoru go to the dinning room while I cook."  'I don't want her trying to help me cook as bad as she cooks…'  Kaoru frowned _'I was going to help him…but I guess he doesn't want my help …wonder why…'_ Kaoru thought as she sat down at the dinning room table. 

          Battosai placed the cooked food on two plates then looked around for some candles.  Finding some he checked to make sure they didn't happen to be Sano 'wouldn't want to accidentally sat him on fire again…'  he then came out to the dinning room carrying a tray with the food and lighted candles. He placed a plate in front of Kaoru and one in front of he sit then went back into the kitchen.  He came back out with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

          Sitting down he poured each of them a glass full "Wow, Battosai this looks great."  Battosai only replied with a smile.  After they were done eating they sat at the table in silence.  Battosai moved his sit closer to Kaoru, Kaoru watched him in confusion "What are you doing?"  Battosai kept quite as he leaned closer to Kaoru.

          Kaoru watched him come closer then felt his lips on hers.  He placed his calloused hands on her face to bring her closer to him.  His hands then went down to her waist, grabbing her he pulled he on his lap and deepen the kiss.  Kaoru's eyes shot open when she felt his hand on her breast, he had stopped the kiss and now was nibbling on her earlobe, "Battosai." Battosai stopped and lifted his head up to look deep into her eyes.  He could see her crimson blush by the fire's light and then noticed his hand on her breast. He quickly removed and continued to look deep into her eyes.  "Sorry Kaoru."  Kaoru couldn't bring herself to say anything.  "I lost control."  Battosai said smiling sheepishly.  

           Battosai then pushed her back into her chair, as he got up and took the plates to the kitchen.  Kaoru watched him disappear as the door shut.  _'Does he really love me…he said he lost control …is it love or lust that he feels towards me…' _ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **okay this chapter would have been longer but it's 11:41 T_T and I have school T_T 

***~Next update will be Sunday **if I'm lucking it maybe sooner though.

**Please Review **If you have any idea please leave them

 *~Arigatou~*

rk Moon Dragon 


	27. Changing

Konnichiha-wa!! Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

**A/N: **I would like to apologize for making ya'll wait. Please forgive me, hopefully my computer won't be as slow as it has and actually let me do things on it. Again please forgive me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Following Thank You: _

**Yobukai: **^_^ thank you so much and I'm sorry it took awhile to update.

**Lendra-chan: **I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and forgive me for such a late update. Oh I started to read you're story _Waterfall_, but before I could finish or even review the internet cut off and I haven't been able to stay on fanfiction.net long enough to finish reading it. Sorry, but the computer is running good today so hopefully I can read the rest of it. Thank you again! ^_^ oh and So far I really loved you're story it's great I got to chapter five. 

**Victoria****: **Thank you for the review and about the snowball scene well ^_^ you just have to wait and see if I do it!  Sorry about getting this chapter up so late computer problems.

**Tintin-Chan: **^______^ Thank you! I'm so, so, sorry I didn't get this chapter up tell now but the blame should be the computers cause I was going to update Saturday but the dumb thing wouldn't let me do anything. 

**Half_breed_demon_fox: **Sorry for the late update! Thank you so much for the review though! ^_^

**Dragon Master271: **Thank bunches ^_^x

**Catnip: **Thank you so much for you're review. I really liked it. Hopefully in this chapter you'll see some of the real Kenshin. I hope I didn't make it to fast for Battosai changing back into the real Kenshin, but through out the rest of the chapters the real Kenshin will come out more. Thank you again for the great review. 

**Aphrodite24goddess: **Thank you! I'm so sorry I couldn't update before Sunday and I'm sorry that it's after Sunday please forgive me. ^_^ oh and you'll just have to wait and see ^_^

**The evil witch: **Thank you so much, sorry for such a late update^_^ Thank you for understanding my lateness ^_^ computers are the so crappy. I say we kill Bill Gates _ great hope the need doesn't read these things cause then I might be in a law sue. Oh well I don't have much ^_^ lol I'll give him my crappy gateway! Thank You!

**Darky: **I'm so sorry for not being able to update my computer is a pain in the ass so doing things like working in word is very hard to do without the computer frizzing up, please forgive me. But other than that thank you for the reviews. ^_^ oh and no I don't have aim anymore I did -_- but my sister deleted it and I'm not allowed to download another one but I do have yahoo and if you have yahoo please tell me and I'll be more than happy to give it to you. Thanks again!

**Sailor-Earth13: **Thank you so much for the review! ^_^ and yeah Battosai is still Battosai but then you'll see something different in this chapter! Sorry for the late update. 

**Gina: **^__________^ I love you! Thank you so much for loving my story! Sorry for the late review and thank you so much for understanding! Oh and Jaaku is someone I made up. I could have used Saito but then I choose not to and I couldn't really think of anyone else that would be a weak useless jerk so then I said to myself why not use the Japanese word for jerk which happens to be jaaku and that's how I got Jaaku. Thank you again ^_^

**Wizzy: **I hope you like the story ^-^ I tried my best. I just hope you enjoy it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

Battosai then pushed her back into her chair, as he got up and took the plates to the kitchen. Kaoru watched him disappear as the door shut. _'Does he really love me…he said he lost control …is it love or lust that he feels towards me…' _

**~Kaoru and the Battosai~**

Chapter 27

~Changing 

            Kaoru, still sitting in the Dinning Room, began to wonder what was taking Battosai so long to return form the kitchen. _'What's taking him so long…should I go and see what his doing?…' _ Kaoru thought as she stood from the table and walked over to the door that leads to the kitchen.  

            She opened the door slowly, she then peaked her head in looking for Battosai.  Her artic eyes felled on Battosai's back.  _'What's he doing his just standing there?…'_ She started walking over to him to get a closer look. "Battosai?" She called out. When Battosai didn't stir she came closer to him.  Placing her hand on his shoulder she shook him lightly "Battosai?" 

            'What's going on with me?…I can hardly control myself when I'm around her…I feel different …why?…' Battosai thought before he felt a hand on his shoulder.  

            Battosai then spun around; he began to stumble backwards away from Kaoru. Not being able to catch himself he landed on the floor. Looking up at Kaoru "Oro, Kaoru, when did you come in here?"  Kaoru looked confused as she looked upon his face _'Did his eyes just change color …his eyes are violet …maybe I'm just seeing things…'_  

            "Oro?  I never heard you say that Battosai." Kaoru said as she smiled and looked down at him. Battosai continued to look up at Kaoru with his violet eyes 'Why is she looking at me different?…why did I say oro anyways?…'  Kaoru kneeled down "Are you feeling okay?" she asked placing her hand upon his forehead.  Battosai eyes widen "Umm…I feel fine." He said with a slight blush on his face.  Kaoru took her hand away and smiled "You have violet eyes." She whispered.  Battosai eyes widened more, than narrowed,  his violet eyes suddenly changed back to the cold amber.  Kaoru frowned "Did I say something wrong?"  Battosai stood up, dusted himself off and walked out of the kitchen.  Kaoru stood up as she watched him leave _'What's wrong with him?…' _

            Kaoru ran after Battosai, "Battosai, wait!" she yelled at his back.  He stopped and waited for Kaoru to catch up with him.  "Battosai, what's wrong?"  she asked once she was by his side.  "Nothing." He replied in a non caring manner.  "But something seems to be bugging you."  Battosai looked down at her then began walking away again. _'Grr…why does he have to be like this…' _ Kaoru thought.  Before Battosai was out of sight Kaoru whispered at him "Is it the curse?"  Battosai's ears caught this, he stopped and turned his head to see Kaoru's worried face.  He looked to the floor sighed then continued to walk away.   

            Kaoru watched him disappear into the darkness, sighing she went to her room.  Once in her room she plopped down on her bed.  "Why won't he tell me anything?" she asked herself out loud.  She looked across the room to the window seeing the grey clouds made her feel more depressed.  

            Battosai found himself in the West Wing looking at the red rose.  'Should I tell her that I love her…what if she loves me too then I, Sano and the others would finally be free of this curse.…' Battosai became frustrated with his thoughts kicking a nearby chair sending it smashing against the wall "Damn it."  'Why is it so hard for me to tell her my feelings?…'  "Meow."  Battosai then looked down at his feet and saw Rena.  "So this is where you have been."  Rena then began purring and rubbing against his leg. Battosai frowned and pushed the kitten back with his leg but Rena continued to come back and rub against his leg.  'Stupid rat…'

            Battosai came out of his thoughts when a cold breeze met his face.  Looking over to the open doors of the balcony, he could see the gray clouds.  Battosai smiled as he watched the sudden winter weather.  When darkness took over, he picked Rena up and  left the West Wing heading for his room. 

            He opened the door of his dark room; he's amber eyes could see a small figure laying on his bed.  Smiling he walked over to his bed "Kaoru." He whispered, looking down at her, as he placed Rena on the bed.  Kaoru was fast asleep, curled up to keep warm.  Battosai lifted her up,  pulling the covers under her and then tucking her in.  He brushed the hair out of her face as he admired her beauty.  "Night, Kaoru."   

            Battosai then took his katana out of his belt, as he leaned against the wall.  Sitting down he rest the katana on his shoulder and began to slowly drift to sleep.  Before falling asleep he felt something climbing onto his lap, opening his eyes he saw Rena, as she curled up and purred.  "Night rat." Battosai said before falling asleep himself.

            Battosai awoke, he glanced up toward his bed and saw Kaoru still fast asleep.  "Meow."  Battosai looked down at his lap "Shh, damn rat. Are you trying to wake Kaoru?"  Battosai pushed Rena off his lap, standing up he placed his katana in his belt and looked out the window.  "Perfect." He said before looking back at the sleeping Kaoru. 'I hope she wakes up soon…' 

            Battosai pulled his hair up in a high ponytail before heading down stairs.  Once in the kitchen he began making breakfast.  Kaoru awoke,  sitting up she yawned as she looked around the room for Battosai. _ 'Where's is he?…did he ever come in his room?…'_ Her eyes spotted Rena by the door, "Rena!" she said haply.  Rena turned her head and ran towards Kaoru, jumping up on the bed and climbing in her lap.  "Good morning."  

            Hearing the door open Kaoru looked to see Battosai carrying a tray.  Battosai smiled "You're finally up.  Good, here's breakfast.  Hurry and eat I want to show you something." He said placing the tray by the bed.  "Arigatou." She said as she began to eat.

            _'He seems really nice …he's different …is this the true Battosai?…and he's eyes their still that cold amber no matter how warm he's smile is …but when they where violet they where so warm and friendly…'_ Kaoru thought as she ate.

            Battosai had left and returned, looking at Kaoru "You done?"  "Hai…" before she could say anything else she was cut off by Battosai.  "Fine something warm to wear.  We're going outside and it's cold."  Kaoru nodded, grabbing Rena she ran down to her room.  

            After awhile, Battosai became impatient with waiting and made his way to Kaoru's room.  Reaching the door he banged on it hard "Kaoru!" he yelled.  He waited and listened for an answer.  'What's taking her so long…'  He thought.  Taking a deep breath he raised his hand to bang on the door again.  Bringing it down he stopped suddenly when Kaoru had opened the door.  Kaoru look at his fist and then back up to his face.  Battosai brought his hand down fast "Sorry, but are you ready yet?" Kaoru smiled "Yes."  "Good, now let's go." 

            They where about to walk outside when Battosai covered her eyes.  "Battosai! What are you doing?"  Battosai smirked "You'll see. You'll see."  He opened the door and guided Kaoru through the door to outside.  Kaoru felt the cold crisp air meet her once warm face.  Battosai pushed Kaoru a little more before stopping, "I wanted to share this with you." Was all he said before removing his hand from Kaoru's eyes.      

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^_^ a cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ sorry for that!

**I can't say when the next update will be.  It depends on how my computer is acting to when it will be. ^_^**

Please Review thank you!

~Arigatou~

rk Moon Dragon  


	28. Snow

Konnichiha-wa!  Chapter 28 up!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin._ TT Wish I did but then who doesn't!

**A/N: Because ya'll are great reviewers everyone gets a chibi Kenshin doll x **

_Following Thank You: Following Thank You: _

**Dragon Master271: **Thank you! Sorry the update wasn't sooner. hands you a chibi Kenshin doll  

**Halfbreeddemonfox:  ** Thanks glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Hopefully I'll be able to make the next update sooner , but I can't promise that. hands you a chibi Kenshin doll

**Victoria****: ** hehehe I'm sorry it's not snow okay. Looks like you're going to have to wait till I write the snow chapter. BUT THERE IS NO SNOW IS THIS CHAPTER!! yes computer are the devil!!!!  TT but like you said without them there would be no internet which means no fanfiction.net and no stories. Shakes head that would be bad.  Thank you for the review! hands you a chibi Kenshin doll

**Mirage: **Aw! Thanks - I'm Sooooooo happy you love it!! Hands you a chibi Kenshin doll This for loving my story! THANK YOU so much!

**Sashimi: ** I've felt the same way before. A lot of times I feel like chucking the computer out the window, then getting in a car and running over it a thousand times, then collecting the pieces and putting them in a vault, then throwing the vault over a cliff into the deepest waters. - Thanks! hands you a chibi Kenshin doll

**The evil witch: **Thank you so much for being so understanding. Thank you so much here this is for you hands you a chibi Kenshin doll

**Lendra-chan: **Yeah, I know sometimes when writing chapters you end them with cliffhangers, but it does keep the readers coming back - lol got to have something for them to look for to. Thank you, I hope you figure out of to do you're next chapter, I would give you an idea but I'm fresh out of them sorry TT But I can't wait till you update you're story! x hands you a chibi Kenshin doll

**Tintin-chan: **Thank you for the review. Sorry for the cliffhanger! Because of the cliffy I give you this hands you a chibi Kenshin doll

**Fellow: ** thank you so much! Sorry for not making a sooner update - thanks again! hands you a chibi Kenshin doll for you

**Sailor-Earth13: ** yep a little peak into the Kenshin side.  And to as what's going to happen next…you'll just have too read and find out  . Thank you! hands you a chibi Kenshin doll

**Sagitarious Devil: **You'll just have to read and see what he shows her! Thank You! hands you a chibi Kenshin doll

**KenshinslilAngel: ** Thank you so much for you're review! I'm so happy to hear that you love it! Sorry for not updating sooner! hands you a chibi Kenshin doll

**Kaname-chan: **Awe, I so sorry to hear about you're Great Aunt and I also sorry to hear about you're grandpa my prayers are with you. Thank you so much for review and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner - Thank you again. Here's you're chibi Kenshin doll hands a chibi Kenshin doll to you

**Louise: ** It's not snow! Hehe…Sorry to make you wait. Thank you so much, so happy that you love it! Oh and I'm from Texas! - What state are you from? hands you chibi Kenshin doll

**Wizzy: **Ah Thank you so, so ,so, so much for loving my story! This is for you hands you a chibi Kenshin doll Thank you so much!

**GINA: ** lol thanks I thought it was a good name for him.  YAY! Happy you like the last chapter hope you love this one! Oh and it's not snow - my computer is being slow but lucky this time its working! Thank you! hands you a chibi Kenshin doll

**Koishii**** Sweet: **Ahh TT I'm sorry grabs you're hand and pulls you up looks down cliff WOW long drop! to make it up for leaving you a cliffhanger please take this hands you a chibi Kenshin doll sorry it took a while to update! Thank you for reviewing though.

**Darky****: **Sorry if it was short, I hope this chapter is longer sorry if it ain't. And for making you wait here hands you a chibi Kenshin doll Thank you!

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

They where about to walk outside when Battosai covered her eyes. "Battosai! What are you doing?" Battosai smirked "You'll see. You'll see." He opened the door and guided Kaoru through the door to outside. Kaoru felt the cold crisp air meet her once warm face. Battosai pushed Kaoru a little more before stopping, "I wanted to share this with you." Was all he said before removing his hand from Kaoru's eyes.

**Kaoru and the Battosai**

Chapter 28

Snow

            When Battosai brought his hands away from Kaoru's eyes, she let them focused and smiled ear to ear at the sight she took in.  The pure white snow, glistened and the falling snowflakes softly landed on her face.  "What do you think, Kaoru?" Battosai asked.  "It…it's beautiful!" Kaoru said haply as see ran out into the snow. 

            Battosai stayed in the same place as he watched Kaoru.  'she's so happy looking …right now…I want to keep her this happy all the time forever…if only she knew how I felt about her…if only I could bring myself to tell her…' Battosai thought as he continued to watch her with his amber eyes.  He was soon brought out of his thoughts when Kaoru called to him "Battosai!  Come and play and the snow! Just don't stand there you look so lonely by you're self."  Kaoru yelled as she waved for him to come.

            Battosai nodded and walked out into the snow, with Kaoru.  He smiled when Kaoru smiled at him and ran off.  'Does she really care about me …she said I looked lonely …does that mean she cares…or is she just being polite …should I tell her now what I feel for her?…but if she doesn't feel the same …well she run away from me knowing that I love her?…'

            Suddenly Battosai was knocked to the ground. "Oro."  Kaoru stood over him as she looked down at his swirling eyes.  "Gomen, Battosai I thought you could have dodge the snowball."  Kaoru said smiling, "Battosai, are you okay?" she asked when he didn't answer.  Battosai shook his head to stop his swirling eyes, as he sat up "I wasn't paying attention."  He looked up at Kaoru and smiled "Good shot!"  Kaoru gasped as she looked into his eyes _'His eyes their violet again…why?'_  "Kaoru what's wrong?"  Battosai asked her.  Kaoru smiled "Nothing." She held her hand up for Battosai to take.  _'I don't want to tell him about his eyes…last time he seemed to have gotten mad…' _

            Battosai placed his hand in hers 'Holding her hand makes me happy to know that I'm this close to her …her skin is so soft so pure …like the snow…'  Kaoru helped him up "Next time watch out, Battosai."  Battosai smiled as she starred into Kaoru's blue eyes.  When Kaoru noticed him starring, she blushed deeply "Umm…Battosai…my hand."  Battosai widened his eyes and looked down to see that he was still holding her hand.  A light blush came across his face and he pulled his hand back quickly "Gomen, Kaoru."  "It's okay." Kaoru smiled _'I actually liked it…grr Kaoru why are you so stupid …you shouldn't have said anything about it…then he wouldn't have pulled away…'_

            Battosai then grinned, "It's pay back time."  Kaoru looked at him confused as she frowned _'his eyes they went back to amber…'_  "Pay back?…huh?"  She watched as Battosai bent down took some snow into his hand and formed into a ball.  Realization hit Kaoru "Battosai! No don't!"  Kaoru yelled as she took off running.  "Gomen, Kaoru.  You know what they say pay back's a bitch." Battosai said chuckling.  "Battosai! My snowball wasn't that big! That's huge!" Kaoru said hiding behind a tree.  Battosai looked at the snowball in his hand "Hmm…it is big isn't. Good thing I'm not the one that's going to be hit with it." He smiled as he looked over to Kaoru.

            Kaoru smiled nervously, as she watched Battosai start to walk towards her.  Her eyes widened when he disappeared in front of her, "Huh?…where did he go?"  Kaoru looked around trying to find him, but had no effort.  She heard something behind and turned around real fast.  "Ahhh…" She screamed when she saw Battosai "That's cheating!"  Battosai just shrugged her off.  Kaoru backed away from him, turned and then ran. 

            "You can't escape, Kaoru!" Battosai yelled at her as he threw the snowball.  The snowball hit Kaoru on her back causing her to fall face first into the snow.  Battosai busted out laughing at Kaoru, but stopped when she didn't say anything or move.  He walked over to her and looked down at her.  "Kaoru? You okay?"  When she didn't answer he came closer to her. 

            Kaoru turned on her back real fast with a hand full of snow and flung it at Battosai.  Giggling, she looked up at Battosai.  "Now, that was cheating."  Battosai replied as he brushed the snow off his gi.  Kaoru just shrugged him off like he did her.  Battosai grinned,  when he saw Kaoru grab a hand full of snow, and stood up as she packed it tightly.  Battosai grabbed a handful of snow too and made a snowball.  Grinning Kaoru threw hers and ran off, Battosai dodged the on coming snowball and chunked his snowball at Kaoru.

            Kaoru turned around just in time to dodge his, she looked up and smiled at Battosai ; but was hit in the face with a second one.  She brushed it off only to be hit with another snowball and another; till she was knocked to the ground. "Ahh…Battosai …stop!" Kaoru screamed.  Battosai stopped and smiled over at Kaoru, "Okay lets make a deal. Let's take some timeout  to make some snowballs and a fort.  What do you think?" Battosai suggested.  Kaoru stood up and smiled "Sounds great!"    

            The two began to build their own forts and make several snowballs.  Once Battosai was done he stood up and called out for Kaoru "You ready?"  Kaoru popped her head out from her fort "Yep, I ready to kick you're butt."  Battosai smiled, but then frowned when he saw that Kaoru already began throwing her snowballs; he ducked real fast barely missing the snowball.

            Battosai and Kaoru continued to throw snowballs at each other, sometimes getting lucky and hitting one another.  Battosai stopped throwing snowballs when he noticed that Kaoru wasn't throwing any.  'Why did she stop?…´ He peaked his head over the top of his fort, 'I wonder if she ran out of snow…' Battosai stopped his thoughts when he felt a presence behind him "Shit."  Was all he said as he turned around.  His amber eyes felled upon Kaoru holding a bucket full of snowballs, he smiled nervously 'where in hell did she get the bucket…' Kaoru smiled as she grabbed two balls and started to bomb-barb Battosai with all her snowballs.

            Battosai covered his head with his arms while being hit with the snowballs.  Once she had stopped he raised his head up, "Are you done?"  He asked. "Nope." Kaoru said haply throwing the last snowball. He let the snowball hit him in his face as he looked dumbfounded at Kaoru, who was dance around singing she was number one. 

            Kaoru stopped dancing when she heard a low growl coming from Battosai. She looked over at him with a half smile.  Before she could even scream Battosai pounced her, causing them to roll down the short hill behind her.  "Ahhhh…" Kaoru screamed as they rolled down in till they finally came to a stop at the bottom. 

            Kaoru opened her eyes to see Battosai on top of her.  "You okay Kaoru?" Battosai smiled. "Hai." Kaoru said smiling back.  A long silenced fell upon the two, Battosai closed his eyes then reopened them.  Kaoru was shocked as she looked up to him _'His eyes they changed back to violet again …why?' _ Kaoru was about to talk but Battosai talked first "You're like snow."  "Huh?" Kaoru asked confused. "You're pure like the snow."  Kaoru blushed a bright red _'what is he saying?…is he telling me his feelings?…'_  Kaoru blushed a darker red when he brought his face closer to hers "Kaoru, I…I …" Before Battosai could finish someone called him from behind them. 

            Kaoru watched as Battosai's eyes turned amber and narrowed as he turned to see who it was.  "What Yahiko!" Battosai yelled in a emotionless voice as he pushed himself up.  Yahiko expression grew sad as he heard Battosai.  "I…I just wanted to play with you and Kaoru."  Yahiko looked nervously up at Battosai, as he walked closer and closer to him.  Battosai didn't say anything but his cold and harden expression showed how he felt at the moment.

            Battosai stopped walking towards Yahiko when Kaoru ran in between them.  "Kaoru."  "Yahiko, you can play with us." Kaoru said haply, as she looked down at Yahiko. When Yahiko smiled Kaoru turned around to face Battosai "Right, Battosai?"  Battosai sighed a "No."  Kaoru looked at Battosai with shock "Why?"  "Because, you look like you have had enough of the cold.  Kaoru, I think you should go in before you get sick."  Battosai replied as he began to walk back up to the castle.

             "Kaoru." Kaoru turned back around to Yahiko.  "Hai?"  "Arigatou."  Kaoru smiled "It was nothing. Gomen, for Battosai saying he doesn't want to play anymore."  "It's okay Kaoru." Yahiko smiled before turning to leave.  _'Battosai was mad that Yahiko interrupted him…even though Yahiko can be a pain I didn't want Battosai doing who knows what to him…Battosai what where you going to tell me…what was it?'_ Kaoru thought as she stood by herself. 

            "Kaoru!" She turned her head to see Battosai yelling for her from the door.  "Hurry up and get inside before you frizzed to death!"  Kaoru smiled _'he cares…'_ "Hai!" Kaoru yelled as she ran up to him.  Coming inside, Kaoru felt a little warmth, but still shivered "Kaoru, come." Battosai said with his back to her as he walked off.

            Kaoru followed Battosai into a room with a fireplace. She stood there watching as he lilted the fireplace.  Once he had the fire going he took Kaoru's hand and pulled her down to the floor.  "Does that fill better, Kaoru?"  Battosai asked bringing his arm and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.  Kaoru leaned her head against his shoulder "Hai." She whispered.

            After some time had past, Kaoru spoke "Battosai, what where you going to tell me earlier?"  She waited for some time when he didn't answer she began to ask him again.  "What did you……" Kaoru stopped when she had looked over to his face.  Battosai's head hung down and through his thick blood red bangs his eyes where closed.   His breathing had deepened as Kaoru smiled. _'He's asleep…he looks so peaceful…I wish we could be like this forever…I'll have to ask him another time about what he wanted to tell me…I wonder what it was…' _

That's it for now **don't know when the next update should be hopefully soon! But can't promise that! **

**---Please review and LEAVE IDEAS! **-really could use some ideas!!!!!!!---

Arigatou

rk Moon Dragon


	29. Where is Kaoru?

Konnichiha-wa! Chapter 29 is up!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**_A/N: _**This is sort of a short chapter, just wanted to let ya'll know before you start reading. **And today I have chibi Sano dolls forever one! **

****

_

* * *

_

_Following Thank You: _

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **Thank you so much! Here's you're chibi Sano doll hands you chibi Sano

**Victoria****: **If you enjoyed the chibi Kenshin doll then I hope you enjoy the chibi Sano doll hands Sano doll to you Thank you for trying to think up in idea. You have a brain? Man…I wish I had one of those! Oh and I was joking about the chapter not being snow. And I know you're joking to! Good one! Hope the snow chapter was to you're liking. Thank you again!

**Sashimi: **Thank you for the ideas! And also Thank you for reviewing sorry for the late update, I was going to update Monday but computer was being very crappy. Oh and here hands you a chibi Sano doll

**Koishii Sweet: **Thank you for the idea and ummm I'm don't think this is really a fluffy chapter. Just to let you know. And for you is a Sano doll hands you a chibi Sano doll Thanks!

**Tintin-chan: **Thank you so, so, so much for the review. Oh and instead of another Kenshin plush doll how about a Sano plush doll? hands a chibi Sano doll to you Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hae Eun: **Awe, Thank You so much! Sorry to make you wait, and for you hands you a chibi Sano doll Thank you again!

**Kaname-Chan: **That's wonderful about you're grandfather! I still wish I had a Japanese class. Lucky you! Thank you! And here is you're Sano doll hands you a chibi Sano doll

**Lendra-chan: **Thank you for reviewing. Glad you found humor in some of the parts. hands you a chibi Sano doll This is for you! Oh and it's okay that you didn't have any ideas but Thanks anyways!

**Lyphta: **Thank you for reviewing and for the idea though I'm not sure if I'll use it but thank you anyways! hands you a chibi Sano doll

**Rain angst: **Thank you so happy you thought it was cute. Yeah, poor Yahiko! I hope you enjoy this chapter it's kind of short. hands you a chibi Sano doll

**Terri: **Awe, Thanks a bunches. I'm so, so, happy you like it! Just hope this chapter is good as well. Oh and its okay if there are times when you can't review. I know how it is with school and all. Thanks again hands you a chibi Sano doll

**Darky: **Thank you for the reviews and all of the ideas! hands you a chibi Sano doll hope you like Sano as much as you like Kenshin. And I hope you like this chapter. Oh and is the id that you gave me to IM yahoo? Thank you. If you want my yahoo id it's littlewolfie2005

**Little sakura: **Thank you for liking my story. And there should be some action coming up in the future chapters. hands you a chibi Sano doll

**DragonMaster271: **You're welcome for the plush doll and here's another one hands you a chibi Sano doll And about Saito and a butt kick you'll just have to read now wont you? Thank you for reviewing!

**KenshinslilAngel: **You're welcome for the doll! And thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one, it's sort of short. Oh and here hands you a chibi Sano doll Thanks!

**Gina: **Awe hugs Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, much for loving it. Thank you! Oh and I've only seen snow once! And about Hiko I'll see about it okay? Thank you for the review hands you a chibi Sano doll

**Louise: **Thank you so much! I'm so happy you loved it; hope you love this chapter as well. And you're welcome for the Kenshin chibi doll and here's a chibi Sano doll hands you Sano doll oh and lol mean laugh out loud. I have a friend from Hawaii! She's cool. - Thanks for the review again.

**Sailor-Earth13: **Thank you! And yeah it was close and you're going to have to wait awhile before they express their feelings for each other. And you're welcome for the Kenshin doll and here is a chibi Sano doll hands you Sano doll

**Rosetta Rose Stone: **Thank you and I'm sorry took awhile to review. So here is a chibi Sano doll for you hands you a Sano doll

****

_

* * *

_

_Previous on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

After some time had past, Kaoru spoke "Battosai, what where you going to tell me earlier?" She waited for some time when he didn't answer she began to ask him again. "What did you……" Kaoru stopped when she had looked over to his face. Battosai's head hung down and through his thick blood red bangs his eyes where closed. His breathing had deepened as Kaoru smiled. _'He's asleep…he looks so peaceful…I wish we could be like this forever…I'll have to ask him another time about what he wanted to tell me…I wonder what it was…'_

**Kaoru and the Battosai**

Chapter 29

Where is Kaoru?

Kaoru removed her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. _'He looks so peaceful…'_ Kaoru thought to her self. Smiling, she reached her hand up and caressed his face. _'So handsome…'_ A light blushed spread across Kaoru's face as she brought herself closer to his face. Kaoru stopped when she heard him speak. "What are you doing?" Battosai asked. Kaoru looked into his amber eyes and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't saying anything from the embarrassment that was taking over her. "Never mind it." Battosai said standing up, "I must have dozed off." He said yawning.

Battosai looked down at Kaoru, "I'm going to my room." Kaoru, still speechless watched him walk out of the room. _'Ahh what was I doing so close to him?… I was going to kiss him wasn't I…Did he know that I was going to…why didn't he say anything else other than asking what was I doing…'_ Kaoru thought sighing. She stood up and made her way upstairs.

She placed her hand on the door knob to her room. Before turning it, she looked down the long, dark hall way. _'Should I go to Battosai's room?…'_ Smiling to herself, she turned and began walking down the hall to Battosai's room. Reaching it, she knocked lightly on the door but no answer. "Battosai." She said softly. Again when there was no answer she opened the door. Peaking in she saw Battosai leaning against the wall, asleep. _'He must be really tired…' _Kaoru thought. She walked over to him and kneeled on the floor near him.

_ 'Should I try to kiss him again?…' _She thought as she brought face close to his again. She closed her eyes and her face blushed a deep shade of red, as she continued to come closer to his face. Before Kaoru's lips met his, a firm hand grasped her neck from behind. Shock over came Kaoru and as she opened her mouth to scream another hand came covering her mouth.

The hands pulled her away from Battosai preventing her from grabbing and awaking him. Her back came to a hard yet warm body and she nervously tried to look up at her captive. Kaoru's eyes widened when she saw his face _'Saito…' _ "Because of you Battosai's guard is down." Kaoru started to twist and turn in his grip. Saito moved his hand from the back of her neck to her throat. "Don't move or I'll kill Battosai. Do whatever I tell you to." Saito said as he tightened his grasp around his neck.

Saito then took his hand away from the throat and grabbed both of her wrist in one hand. With one hand still covering her mouth he forcefully dragged her out of Battosai's room. _'Ahh…what's he going to do to me?…Battosai please wake up…help me!' _Kaoru screamed in her mind.

Saito had taken Kaoru down the stair, when he stopped. He removed his hand from her mouth. _'Now what is he doing?…should I scream for Battosai_…_'_ "Don't even think about calling for Battosai." Saito said in a emotionless voice. Kaoru began to talk, but felled to the floor when Saito punched her in the stomach.

Battosai woke up; narrowing his eyes he looked at opened door. 'I closed the door…Didn't I?…maybe Kaoru came in here and then left' he thought standing up and going into his bathroom. After taking a shower, he dried off and got dressed. Coming out of the bathroom he pulled his hair up and grabbed his katana.

'I think I'm going to make a really romantic dinner for Kaoru…last time we ate by candle light I got a pretty good kiss from it…' He smiled as he placed his katana in his belt and walked off to the kitchen.

'I'm going to make this the best meal Kaoru has every had…' Battosai thought as he stood over the stove. 'I should really teach Kaoru how to cook…God knows she needs the lessons…I think I'll teach her tomorrow…' Battosai came out of his thoughts when he noticed the food was done. He made a dish for the both of them, setting it up to look pretty. Sitting the dish on the Dinning room table, he lit the candles and then rushed back to the kitchen. He came back out holding a rose "Good thing this rose was still in perfect condition. It's the only rose to surivie the cold weather this year." Battosai said to himself. He placed the rose in Kaoru's chair then sighed with a smile.

"Now time to get Kaoru." Battosai rushed upstairs and to Kaoru's door. Before knocking he took a deep breath and closing his eyes he began to think. 'What are you waiting for …Kenshin?…Oro?…Don't oro me. It's you're turn to share a romantic time with Kaoru…But I thought you where suppose to be evil?…I may be a demon that was cursed to take over you but its Kaoru that has made me nice…You sure? After all you did make the dinner…Yes. I'm sure and plus all the credit goes to you in the cooking category' Battosai reopened his violet eyes and smiled. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

After some minutes and several more knocks and calling her name; he opened the door. His violet eyes widened and then saddened "She's not in here." He whispered. "Where could she be?" Battosai closed her door then looked down the hall to his right and looked down the hall to his left. He went back into his room to see if she had went into there, but no luck. 'Could she have gone to the West Wing?' Battosai shrugged. He went to the West Wing, and frowned when he didn't see her.

Battosai searched and searched throughout the whole castle but found nothing. "Could I be right in thinking that she went home." Battosai said sighing, "I can't fell her ki, anywhere near here." Battosai sighed again as he made his way back to the Dinning room. 'My feelings for her are true…I feel really lonely now…why would she leave…she seemed so happy today in the snow…does she not feel the same for as I do her?…' Battosai thought.

As he walked by the front door he stopped and looked at a piece of paper pin to it. "What's this?" He said taking the note in his hands and reading it. His violet eyes turned into a cold amber, as he let go of the paper that floated to the floor. "Damn it."

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Okay **that's all for chapter 29. Don't know when the next update well be.

**_A/N: _Okay I need every ones opinion How many of ya'll would like to see Hiko come into the story. Please tell me what you think and how Hiko could be used in the story. Thank you.**

**Please review!**

**Arigatou**

rk Moon Dragon


	30. Enter Hiko

Chapter 30 up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**A/N:** Sorry but today I'm not going to do the Thanks to the reviewers like I always do. It's been a while since I update (sorry for that) and I want to get this chapter up as fast as possible. I'm sorry because of this but I will do the thank you in the next chapter.

I really enjoy reading the reviews ya'll send me and Thank You so much to all of ya'll. It means a lot. Thank you!

_-Pervious on Kaoru and the Battosai _

As he walked by the front door he stopped and looked at a piece of paper pin to it. "What's this?" He said taking the note in his hands and reading it. His violet eyes turned into a cold amber, as he let go of the paper that floated to the floor. "Damn it."

**Kaoru and the Battosai**

Chapter 30

Enter Hiko

            Battosai rushed outside and began to run off into the woods.  'Where would Saito have taken Kaoru…' Battosai thought as he came to a stop in the woods.  Battosai looked around, but could not find a trace of Kaoru and Saito. 'Would he have taken her back to the village?…' asking himself.

            "Who or what are you looking for…baka deshi?"  'That voice…' Battosai thought as he turned his head and glared at the owner of the voice, sitting by a tree, drinking some sake.  "Don't look at me like that." The voice said standing up and walking over to Battosai.  "Master, why are you here?" Battosai said.  "Never mind that, you haven't answered my question." Hiko replied.  Battosai sighed, looking down at the ground, "I'm looking for someone." 

            Hiko looked down at Battosai, then turned around and began to walk away.  Battosai's head shot up as he watched him walk away, "Master!?!"  "Are you coming, baka deshi?" Hiko said without stopping.  'Does he know where Saito took Kaoru?…' Battosai thought before quickly running to catch up with Hiko.

            After some time of walking, Hiko came to a stop. He turned his head to see Battosai some ways behind him, "Can you walk any slower, baka deshi!" Hiko yelled at him.  Battosai then used his god like speed to get next to Hiko. "Finally," Hiko said, "baka." He added.  "Why did you stop, Master?" "Because, we're here."  'He does know.…' Battosai thought with a smile. "What are you smiling about?" Battosai quickly stopped smiling "Nothing." He replied.

            "Well what are you waiting for now?" Hiko asked Battosai, "You want to save that girl."  Battosai nodded. "Then go." Hiko said grabbing Battosai arm and slinging him into the bushes in front of them.  Battosai went though the bushes and caught his balance, he looked around till he saw Saito. Hiko came out right after him and starred at Saito.

            "Where's Kaoru?" Battosai asked him demanding a response.    "You shouldn't worry about the tanuki, you should be worried about your own well being." Saito spoke as he took a puff of his cigarette. "I said where is Kaoru!?" Battosai said.  "If you must know."  Saito said. Saito then moved his head to the left, causing Battosai to look "Kaoru!" he yelled when he saw her kneeling down on the ground, her hands tied behind her and her mouth gagged.

            "Why did you take her, Saito?"  "The curse." Saito said a he flicked his cigarette to the ground.  Battosai's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger.  Kaoru looked up at Saito, _'Curse'_ she thought to herself.  _'What do I have to do with the curse?…' _  Saito smiled when he saw Battosai's anger.  "If I didn't take her then the two of you would have admitted you're love for each other and that would break the spell.  Causing the demon that was put upon you to leave and you would go back to how you where before the curse.  Am I right?" Saito said. Kaoru looked toward Battosai _'So the spell can only be broken by falling in love…' _ Battosai stayed quite and continued to stare at Saito.

            "So you see, Battosai, I want to fight you at your strongest." Saito said.  "So be it then." Battosai said before disappearing.  Saito stood still, as he could feel Battosai coming closer to him.  Battosai appeared at he right, katana unsheathed, preparing to strike. But was blocked when Saito quickly drew his katana out.  They pushed back each other and came back for another attack.

            Kaoru watched them clashed katanas with each other, _'This is just like the last time they fought…I just hope it doesn't end the same …Battosai please win…So that I can tell you how much I love you…'_  Kaoru thought as a tear trickled down her check.  "Do you have faith in my baka deshi?" Kaoru looked up to see a tall, muscle man standing next to her. He bent down and untied Kaoru's hands and took the gag from her mouth. "Arigatou." Hiko smirked, "Do you have faith in him?"  Kaoru nodded and turned her head back to the fight.  

            Again their katanas clashed and they pushed back. Saito took his Gatotsu stance. "Gatotsu. You did this before it won't work again." Battosai spoke with a cold voice. Saito ready his stance, and the charged toward Battosai.  Battosai stood still and watch him come closer and closer.  Right when Saito thrust his katana at Battosai, he dodged it easily. Making Saito continue forward, Battosai elbowed him in the back of the neck.  Saito stumbled, but caught his balance, turned and returned himself in his Gatotsu stance. "I told you already it won't work."

            Again and again Saito attacked Battosai with the Gatotsu and again and again Battosai dodged this attack.  "Don't you have anything else!" Battosai yelled as he charged Saito, right before reaching him he jumped into the air and came down yelling "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu- Ryutsuisen,"     

That's all for now. Sorry for not doing the review Thanks, or making this chapter longer but I'm really tired today. I thought by leaving it at a cliffy it would make it easier to start the next chapter a lot sooner than normal, "hopefully" Thanks to all those who reviewed. Much appreciation to ya'll!

Please review.

Arigatou

rk Moon Dragon


	31. Fighting Continues

Chapter 31 up!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**_A/N:_** takes a deep breath Finally I have time to update. I have been as busy as a bee. Or at least my parents have kept me busy O.o I think their trying to keep me off the computer, because every time I got on to update they told me to go do something. -- Sorry for such a late update! **_Oh and if you're a major Saito fan you might not really care for this chapter!_**

**__**

_Following Thank you:_

**Lendra-chan: **Thank you so much Yeah I know the last chapter was short. And I hope this chapter is a lot longer and also I hope you like it. Thank you again.

**Lavender-chan:** Sorry for taking a long time to update if things go right I'm hoping to update Saturday.

**Fellow: **Thank you so much for reviewing. And I'm sorry for updating late. I'm hope that I'll be able to update Saturday but I'm not sure if I'll be able to.

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **Thank you so, so, so, much for reviewing.

**GINA: **I'm not gay either so no real kisses please. but hugs are great hugs. Oh don't thank me. I'm the one that should thank you for always reviewing! Thank you so much! I love RK too. I'm so happy because tomorrow I get to go to Dallas to get the RK gn 5. yay!! Oh thank you so much for the lay puts it on and dances stops and smiles Hey look every one I've been laid!!! LOL just kidding! Thank you so much! Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm hoping that I'll be able to update Saturday.

**Sailor-Earth13: **Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Yoriko: **Thank you bunches! Sorry to make you wait hope you're not mad. But I hope I can update Saturday! Thanks again!

**Kaname-chan: **Siblings are annoying!!!!! Yeha the last chapter was short sorry about that! Hope this chapter is longer and hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing!

**Victoria****: **You'll just have to see what happens! Yeah I love Hiko to drools he's hot! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**Tintin-chan: **Sorry about leaving a cliffy but they make it easier to start up the next chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing. And you'll have to wait for Kaoru to tell Battosai how she feels about him.

**Rain angst: **Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is as good as the last one!

**Louise: **Awe hugs thank you for forgiving me! Sorry I didn't write you back last time and sorry that it took a while to get this one up! Please forgive me puppy dog eyes Thank you so much!!

**Raeyn-chan: **Thank you so much for you review it means so much to me. This is my first story and reviews like yours really do encourage me to keep writing. Thank you so much. And here are you're chibi dolls hands you a chibi Kenshin and chibi Sano doll Next chapter I'll be handing out chibi Hiko dolls - Thanks again! -

_Pervious on Kaoru and the Battosai-_

Again and again Saito attacked Battosai with the Gatotsu and again and again Battosai dodged this attack. "Don't you have anything else?" Battosai yelled as he charged Saito, right before reaching him he jumped into the air and came down yelling "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu- Ryutsuisen,"

**Kaoru and the Battosai**

Chapter 31

Fighting Continues

Kaoru's eyes widened as she looked at Battosai and Saito. Battosai managed to make contact with Saito's left shoulder but he's attack was lessened from Saito's Gatotsu Sonshiki. Saito's katana went through Battosai right shoulder. Saito then flung Battosai to the ground pulling his katana out of him. Battosai laid on the ground, as Kaoru watched with tearful eyes.

"Battosai!!!" Kaoru yelled out as she jumped to her feet and began to run towards him. She was pulled back to the ground though by a rough hand. Kaoru looked up to see Hiko. "But Battosai…." She started to say but was interrupter by him. "My baka deshi can take care of himself. Plus you'll just get in the way." Kaoru frowned and turned her head back to Battosai. "Battosai." She whispered.

Battosai grabbed his right shoulder and began to pick himself up off the ground. Once he was on his feet, starring at Saito "So, Saito can you still fight with that shoulder?" Battosai questioned him. Saito grinned, "I'm the one that should be asking you that." Battosai shrugged, "I guess we'll have to see." Right then Battosai and Saito vanished into the dark night, their katanas clashing and echoing through out the woods.

The fighting seemed to go on forever and Kaoru became more nervous every minute. _'Battosai is already hurt …how much longer can he last…this guy called Battosai he's baka deshi …does that mean Battosai was he's student at one time…' _Kaoru turned back top look at Hiko, she was about to say something to him but stop when she didn't hear the clanging off katanas.

__

She whipped her heard back in the direction of the fight to see Battosai and Saito glaring angrily at each other. They both where breathing deeply as sweat rolled down their face. "You look tired, Battosai." Saito finally said. "Same can be said to you." Battosai smirked. Saito came at Battosai with his Gatotsu, but Battosai dodge to his right and brought his katana across, cutting into Saito's side.

Saito stumbled a little, and then turned to face Battosai again. 'Saito will keep using his Gatotsu till he wins or dies…and this is getting old…' Battosai thought as he watched Saito getting back into his stance.

Saito came at Battosai again; Battosai blocked the attack with his katana. And kicked Saito back, Battosai then disappeared and reappeared behind Saito. As he was about to bring his katana across Saito's back, Saito quickly turned around. His katana piercing Battosai's right thigh. Saito grinned as he looked upon Battosai shocked face. "Gatotsu Zeroshiki." He whispered as he pushed the katana deeper into Battosai's leg. Grabbing Battosai wounded shoulder roughly he pushed him back, pulling his katana out.

Battosai caught his balance, before falling onto the ground. "Battosai!" Kaoru yelled. Battosai quickly turned his head to look in her direction. 'What does she want?' he thought. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Battosai sadly. Battosai's eyes widened as he saw the tears 'She's crying…' "Battosai, watch out!" Kaoru yelled. Battosai came out of his thoughts, but was too late to dodge Saito's punch to his stomach. Battosai leaned forward then quickly backed away. "Damn you." He said under his breath.

Battosai then lunged forward, attacking Saito, who blocked with his katana. Kaoru watched the fight continue on, with tears pouring down her face, _'Battosai you have to win…you just have to…' _Kaoru thought. Kaoru's nervous began to build up with ever clash of the katanas. She was somewhat relived when she saw Battosai use his Ryu Kan Sen, cutting into Saito's back.

Saito quickly turned around and blocked Battosai's next attack. They backed off from each other taking a short breather. Saito then came at Battosai with Gatotsu, but Battosai jumped into the air. Saito grinned, "I've got you again, Battosai," as he used his Gatotsu Sonshiki to attack Battosai in the air. Saito became shocked when Battosai was not above him. He franticly looked behind and all around him.

"Have you stooped to hiding?" Saito yelled into the dark night. _'Where did he go?' _Kaoru asked herself. Suddenly Battosai appeared behind Saito attempting to cut the back of his neck. But Saito quickly blocked the attack. Battosai then disappeared again and reappeared some distance away from Saito.

"You're boring me. This ends now." Battosai spoke calmly. Saito grinned and went into his Gatotsu stance. Battosai sheathed his katana and placed his hand on the hilt. Saito came charging, as Battosai stepped off with his left foot.

Kaoru watched knowing that this was the last attack. _'Please Battosai…you have to win…'_ Kaoru thought as she closed her eyes. She could hear the sound of a katana drop to the ground, it clanging echoed through her mind. Squinting her eyes, and then slowly opened them she looked at the scene before her. Tears freely poured down her face as she ran to Battosai. "Battosai." Kaoru said softly once she reached him. Battosai lifted his head up; his amber eyes meeting Kaoru's watery blue orbs. Kaoru felled to her knees and slung her arms around his neck. "Battosai" Kaoru cried.

Battosai dropped his katana and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waste. "Kaoru." He whispered as he pushed her back so that he could look at her face. Taking his hand he wiped the tears from her face. "Gomen." He spoke under his breath. "What for?" "I have made you cry." Kaoru sighed as she threw her arms around his neck again. "You don't have to apologize about that." She whispered into his ear. "I promised that I would never make you cry and I have broken that promise. Gomen." "Battosai." Kaoru said as she hugged him tightly.

"So you decide to use the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki." Hiko finally spoke up. Battosai pushed Kaoru away and looked up at his master. "Well it worked pretty good," Hiko paused, "But you're still my baka deshi. You let him wound you more than once." Hiko finished as he frowned at Battosai.

Kaoru then looked over at Saito laying motionless on the ground. "Is he dead?" Kaoru asked. Battosai looked back, "Yeah. Now let's go back to the castle." Kaoru nodded, as she watched Battosai slowly stand and stumbling a little. She grabbed his katana, and handed it to him. "Arigatou." Battosai said as he took it and sheathed it. As he did so his right leg gave out and losing his balance he began to fall to the ground, but was caught by Hiko before falling.

Battosai looked sheepishly up at his master. "Baka deshi." Was all Hiko said. Grabbing Battosai's left arm and putting it over his shoulder to help Battosai keep his balance. Battosai, with Hiko supporting him began to walk back to the castle, but stopped when Kaoru wasn't walking with them. "Kaoru, what are you waiting for?" Battosai asked. "You're just going to live him here?" Kaoru replied. "I'll come tomorrow and take him back to the village." Hiko said answering for Battosai. "Now come on Kaoru." Battosai said. Kaoru smiled and ran up to the two.

Okay again I'm sorry for making ya'll wait!

**Please review and leave any ideas that you might have** and I might use them!

**Arigatou**

****

rk Moon Dragon


	32. Interruptions

Chapter 32 up and ready to read!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

_Following Thank you: _

**Lavender-chan: **Thank you so much! And if my computer will ever let me I'll be sure to check you're stories out. But my computer is a brat. Oh and thank you for the idea!

**Dragon Master271: **Thank you! Sorry took awhile to update. Computer wouldn't let me do anything lately. Oh and about the other guy that liked Kaoru which was Jaaku he's dead. It was in chapter 25-26.

**Ariel: **Thank you for reviewing.

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **Thank you! And I'm sorry for making you wait.

**Rain angst: **Thanks a bunch for the review!

**Victoria****: **Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for the idea! YAY you're out of school. Man, ya'll get out late. I got out in May. Weird. When do you start back up? Thank you again and sorry it took awhile to update blame the computer. Cause it sucks!

**Lendra-chan: **Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I just hope you enjoy this one as well. And sorry it took awhile to update. Thank you again.

**GINA: **Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

**Sailor-Earth13: **Thank you! Awe do you really think my writing is getting better? Thank you! And I'm so sorry for making you wait for an update.

**Darky: **You don't have to apologize for not being able to review. I know how it is when the computer wont let you do something. Mines like that all the time and I hate the dumb thing. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Tintin-chan: **Sorry to make you wait. Thank you for reviewing!

**Kaname-chan: **Thank you for reviewing! Wow, ya'll are just know getting out of school. That sucks , but the 17th is better than then the 24th. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

**Terri: **Thank you so much!

**Raeyn-chan: **Awe Thank you so much! And I know you don't want it to end but the end might be coming pretty soon. And about making another story after this one. What type would you like to see? I am thinking about writing another story but I'm unsure if it will have anything to do with this one or what it will be about. So if you have any ideas just tell me. Thank you so much! This story wouldn't have been any good if it wasn't for people like you who encourage me to write.

**Kaoru and the Battosai**

Chapter 32

Interruptions

Once at the castle Hiko let go of Battosai, making him fall to the floor. Kaoru ran over to him, "Battosai!" "Looks like his unconscious." Hiko said. Kaoru looked up at him "No really, I couldn't tell." "I'll take my baka deshi up to his room. Go get some bandages and stuff to clean his wounds." Hiko said picking up Battosai and heading up the stairs.

Kaoru came in with some bandages, water, and a rag. She handed them to Hiko, who began to clean Battosai's shoulder wound. After all his wounds where clean and bandaged, Kaoru spoke, "So, is he going to be alright?" "My baka deshi should make it alright, but his shoulder wound is pretty bad." Kaoru's face sadden at this. Hiko noticed her frown, "Don't worry, he'll be just fine." Hiko said to reassure her.

Hiko found a chair to sit in while Kaoru stayed sited at the foot of Battosai's bed. Looking at Battosai Kaoru spoke, "When, do you think he'll wake up?" as she finished she looked over at Hiko to see him shrug he's shoulders.

"So, did you teach Battosai the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah," Hiko continued, "What's you're name?" "Kamiya Kaoru. What is you're name?" Kaoru asked. "Seijuro Hiko." Hiko answered. Kaoru smiled and looked back towards Battosai.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell you some things about his past." Hiko said. Kaoru turned to him, "Like what?" Hiko grinned as he looked to the sleeping Battosai and then back to Kaoru. "Like when he was eight and he wetted the bed." Kaoru began to laugh historically, but stopped when she saw Battosai up by Hiko and glaring at him evilly with his katana in hand. "Master!" Battosai drawled out. "So you're awake." Hiko replied. Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "Battosai you should be resting!"

Kaoru walked over to Battosai, grabbed his katana out of his hands and dropped it to the floor. She then took his hand and led him back to his bed. "Well, I'm going." Hiko said as he stood up and made his way to leave. "Arigatou, Seijuro-San." Kaoru said. "Take care of the baka deshi." Hiko called out as he walked out of Battosai's room.

Kaoru still holding onto Battosai's hand turn to him, "Now get back in bed." Battosai just sighed as he crawled back into his bed. "Want to join me?" Battosai asked with a grin upon his face. Kaoru looked down at him in silence for several minutes. "I guess that's a no." Battosai said as he stopped grinning and looked away.

"I'm going to take a shower, Okay. I'll be back to check up on you." Kaoru said as she started to head out of the room. "Kaoru." Battosai said softly, "I want to tell you something." Kaoru turned around to see Battosai's amber eyes turn violet once again. "What is it?" Kaoru asked with a smile. "Kaoru, I…I lo…" "Hey, what's going on here?" Sano said as he came in. Kaoru frowned when she saw Battosai's eyes change back and turn his head to glare out the window.

Sano stopped and looked back and forth between the two. "Gomen." He said when he realized he had interrupted them. "Now, what where you going to tell me?" Kaoru asked once Sano left. "Go take you're shower." Battosai said in a harsh way. Kaoru sighed and left Battosai in his room.

Shutting the door, she looked down and saw Sano. "Sano." She said. "Jou-Chan, gomen. I didn't know." Sano started saying but stopped when Kaoru started speaking. "Its okay Sano, I'm sure he'll tell me some other time." Kaoru smiled and walked past him down the hall.

"But his was going to tell you how he feels. " Sano said to himself as he watched her disappear around the corner. Sano turned around and bumped into Battosai, who was now standing there. He looked up to see Battosai starring off in the direction Kaoru had gone. "Do you think she's knows what I was going to tell her?" Battosai asked with out looking down at Sano. "I don't know," Sano paused, "Gomen." Battosai looked down at Sano, and without a word he turned and began walking toward the West Wing.

Sano followed Battosai, and once in the room they looked at the red rose. "You don't have much time." Sano said as he saw a petal began to fall. Battosai stood there and watched the petal as it dropped. "So you go off to fight someone without even telling me." Sano said trying to get Battosai's mind off the rose. "I didn't have time to go find you. Besides, at your current condition you wouldn't have been any help to me." Battosai replied. Sano just sighed. "Sano, I'd like to be alone right now, if you don't mind." Battosai said after a while of silence. "Okay." Sano said leaving Battosai to be alone.

Battosai closed the door then sat down on the floor with, his back leaning against the wall, as he continued to watch the red rose. 'I need to tell her my feelings before its too late.…'

Kaoru stepped out of the shower, ringing her hair out. She then got dressed and made her way back to Battosai's room. Before entering his room she knocked lightly then opened the door. "Battosai?" Kaoru questioned when she saw he wasn't there. _'Where could he be?…'_ she thought to herself as she went out to the hall. Walking around she came upon Sano. "Sano." "Hey Jou-Chan." Sano said looking up at her. "Do you happen to know where Battosai?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah, his in the West Wing. But he said he wanted to be alone right now." Sano replied. "Oh, okay. Arigatou." Kaoru said before walking away from Sano.

Kaoru came to the door of the West Wing, taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. "Battosai?" Kaoru called out. The door open and Battosai stood there looking at Kaoru. "What is it, Kaoru?" He asked her. "I was looking for you." Kaoru watched as Battosai turned his back to her, "You should rest" Kaoru continued as she came into the room. Battosai went out onto the balcony and looked across the land before him.

Kaoru sighed as she looked at his back. Her eyes then came to the rose she saw before. _'Awe…Battosai's flower is losing its petals…'_ Kaoru thought as she walked over to it. "Battosai, it looks like you're flower is dieing." Battosai turned around to see Kaoru looking at the rose. Kaoru was about to touch the glass class, but Battosai appeared and grabbed her wrist roughly. "But Battosai, if you want it to live longer you should put it in water." Kaoru said innocently. Battosai let go of her wrist as he moved his hand into her hand and brought her close. "Water can't help this rose." Battosai spoke softly. "Then what can?" Kaoru asked as Battosai let her hand go and hugged her. Kaoru brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck.

As Battosai was about to answer her, Kaoru's hand felt dampness on his gi. _'Huh…his shoulder…' _Kaoru thought came quickly. She pushed away from Battosai, "You're shoulder it's bleeding." "Don't worry about it. Kaoru I …" "But you're bandages need to be changed." Kaoru interrupted him as she pushed his gi off his shoulders to see the wound. Before Battosai could stop her she grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the room and down the hall. "We need to change them and clean you're wound."

Once they made it back to his room, Kaoru motioned him to sit on the bed as she went to get the bandages. Not long after. Kaoru returned with a worried look. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" Battosai asked. "There are only a few bandages left. Almost not even enough to rewrap you're shoulder." Kaoru answer. Kaoru cleaned the wound and wrapped it the best she could with so little bandages. "This isn't going to last long if you're wound wont stop bleeding," Kaoru said sadly, but then smiled when she came up with an idea. "I know, I could go back to home. We have a lot of bandages at the dojo." Battosai looked at Kaoru with shock from what she said. 'She wants to go home…but what if she doesn't come back…'

"Battosai, I promise I'll be back." Kaoru said. "Kaoru…" Battosai began but was stopped. "Battosai please, just let me go back home and get the bandages. I'll come back as fast as I can." Kaoru pleaded with him. "Kaoru, you don't have to go. I'll be fine. So you don't have to go." Battosai said with a sigh. Battosai looked at Kaoru's determined face. 'I have a feeling that no matter what I say she's going to go. "But remember, you promised you'll come back." Battosai spoke. "Of course." Kaoru said with a smile. "And while I'm away you have to promise to rest." "I promise." Battosai said as he hugged Kaoru.

After collecting things Kaoru thought she would need, "I'll back as soon as I can, Battosai." Kaoru said "Be careful." Battosai whispered to her. "I will" Kaoru said before leaving.

As Kaoru went through the iron gates of the castle, she was stopped when she heard a voice. Turning around she saw Hiko leaning against the castle's fence. "Seijuro-San. I thought you left." Kaoru said. "Never mind that. Where are you going?" Hiko asked. "There are no more bandages left and Battosai's shoulder wound is bleeding badly. So…" "So you're going to go back to the village and get some more." Hiko finished her sentence. "Hai." Kaoru replied. "I'll company you." Hiko said as he began to walk toward the village with Kaoru following him.

Battosai sat in his room as he watched the sunset 'Be careful Kaoru and please …please keep you're promise.'

Okay there are some turn of events now. Hope this chapter was long for ya'll. Took me forever to write it. So will Kaoru come back in time before the last petal drops?

**Please review! **

****Arigatou

rk Moon Dragon

****


	33. ADetermined Kaoru and A Worried Battosai

Konnichiha-wa! Finally chapter 33 up! ENJOY!

**Kaoru and the Battosai**

Chapter 33

A Determined Kaoru and A Worried Battosai

Kaoru flung open the doors of the dojo and ran inside. "Father!" Kaoru yelled, looking for her dad. They had walked all night and arrived at the dojo that evening

"Kaoru." Kaoru turned to her right to see her father standing there. "Father! I've missed you." Kaoru said as she hugged him. "You've come home to stay?" Kamiya- San asked her. Kaoru let go of him, "No, Battosai was wounded in a battle and the castle is out of bandages. I came back to get some." Kaoru smiled and ran off to get the bandages leaving her father alone with Hiko, who came in a little later after her.

Kamiya-San looked over to Hiko and after awhile he asked, "And who are you?" "Father, this is Seijuro Hiko." Kaoru said as she came back with a bag full of bandages, answering for Hiko. "Nice meeting you Seijuro-San," Kamiya- San said before turning to Kaoru, "Kaoru, you're not leaving already, are you?" "I need to get back to the castle." Kaoru replied. "But, the sun well be setting soon; and I'm sure you're hungry and tired. Stay the night here, Kaoru, and then you can leave in the morning." Kaoru bit her lip _'How can I say no to my father?…but I promised Battosai…if I stayed here till tomorrow will he worry?…' _Kaoru asked herself.

"Come on Kaoru, let's get you something to eat." Kamiya-San said as he started to walk away. "Okay, I'm coming." Kaoru said as she watched her father make his way to the kitchen. Kaoru then turned back to Hiko, "Would you like to join us? You can also stay the night here." "No, I'll be on my way now." Hiko said before leaving the dojo.

Kaoru watched Hiko leave then turned her face toward the setting sun. _'Battosai I hope you're okay…if I where to leave now I would be back at the castle by tomorrow morning…but knowing my father won't let me leave…please Battosai don't worry about me…I'll keep my promise…' _Kaoru thought as the sun's last rays shined upon her face. With a sigh she turned and ran off in the direction of her father.

* * *

Morning came and Kaoru woke up to the roar of thunder, she then quickly stood up and ran out of her room to see the rain pouring down. Dark rain clouds covered the sky and lighting flashed around the dojo. With another loud clap of thunder Kaoru ran back into her room.

Kaoru looked over at her clock to see what time it was. "It's 10 O'clock! I need to go back to the castle." Kaoru said to herself. Kaoru covered her ears when more thunder roared. _'But how can I …I don't want to go out there during a thunderstorm…if only I wasn't so afraid of them…' _Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru." Kamiya-San called out from the other side of her door. "Y…yes…f…father." Kaoru replied nervously. Her father then opened the door and walked in. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Kaoru nodded, "J…just scared." Her father walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I know you want to go back to Battosai's castle, but I don't know when this storm will let up. It doesn't look like it will anytime soon." "But…father I have to go…" "Kaoru, I know you want to go. But I'm thinking only about you, I know you are scared of thunderstorms and it's not the best idea to go out in the middle of one. You might get hurt." Kamiya-San said. He walked back to the door, "Kaoru, please wait till the storm lets up before you go." He said before he walked out.

Kaoru sighed _'Battosai...I'm really sorry but I just ...I just can't go out there...'_ Kaoru flinched at a crack of thunder, _'If only I wasn't so scared...'_ She then stepped out of her room and watched the rain pouring down. _'I made a promise to him ...And I can't break it...I've already stayed longer than I should have...I'm sure he is worried about me...I have to go..'_ Kaoru took a deep breath trying to boost her confidence, she ran back into her room collected her things.

"Father!" Kaoru yelled as she searched for him to bid him good-bye. She soon found him in the kitchen. "Father..." Kaoru said. "Kaoru, breakfast will be ready soon. Can you please set the table?" Kamiya-San interrupted. "I can't, I need to leave." Kaoru replied. "Kaoru, we already had this discussion. You're not going anywhere in this weather; besides your afraid of storms." Her father said as he continued cooking. "I don't care! I made a promise, I have to go back." "Kaoru." Her father sighed. He knew he couldn't win this argument and that she would go back no matter what he had said to her.

After a long silence her father finally said, "Take care of yourself, Kaoru." When Kaoru heard this she smiled ear to ear and hugged her father tightly. "Arigatou! I love you so much dad." Her father hugged her back, "But, stay for breakfast." Kaoru nodded in agreement.

After eating breakfast and say bye to her father, Kaoru looked at the storm still going strong. She step out into the rain, and as soon as the rain hit her a loud clap of thunder and lighting flashed before her _'Oh my gosh...I'm going to die...Come on Kaoru you got to be brave...'_ Kaoru thought. "Kaoru!" Kamiya-San yelled. "What?" Kaoru said as she turned around. "Here take this." Her father said as her threw her an umbrella. Kaoru caught it, "Arigatou." As she popped it open. With a wave she turned around and was off.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle Battosai and Sano were in the West Wing.

"Where the hell is she?" Battosai questioned Sano in a stern yet worried voice. "Don't worry I'm sure Jou-Chan is fine. After all she hasn't seen her father in awhile. I'm sure she just wanted to spend some time with him." Sano replied. "I don't care! She has had eighteen years to spend time with that old fool. Besides she made a promise, she should be back by now."

Battosai walked out on the balcony, he looked out over the woods hoping to see her, but instead saw nothing. 'Where is she.. Damn her...She promised she...She doesn't seem the type to break a promise...She wouldn't leave me for good ...would she?...but I'm sick of waiting...If she doesn't return then ...then oh well ...her lost' Battosai thought as he was becoming angry and drenched from the rain.

"Are you going after her?" Sano asked. "No." Battosai grumbled. "But you love her don't you? If you love her as much as it seems, I would think you would go after her." Battosai sighed and turned to look at Sano, "She made a promise to me that she would return. And I'll wait for her in till she comes back." "And just what if she never returns?" Sano questioned. "Then I'll know that she never loved me like I do her."

'But I hope with all my soul that she does return..' he thought as he looked down at the ground. "Sano leave. I want to be alone." Sano nodded and left Battosai to himself. "Kaoru," Battosai whispered, "What's taking you so long to return?" 'She just left for bandages...and then she said she would be back...so it wouldn't have taken this long...would it?' Battosai's thoughts where cut off when he heard a meow from behind him, he turned to see Rena. "What do you want rat?" "Meoooow." "You're already missing her too?" Battosai sighed. He came back in and picked up Rena. "Do you think I should go?" he asked the kitten. "Meow." Battosai smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

With Rena in hand Battosai made his way down stairs. He placed Rena on the ground and gave her a little pat on the head. "I think it's best if you stay here." "Meow." Rena's meow was full of sadness. Battosai kneeled down and looked at the little kitten, "Don't worry, I'll come back and when I do I'll make sure Kaoru is with me." With that said Battosai walked outside and into the pouring rain.

At the same time Kaoru was just getting to the edge of town and the beginning of the woods that lead to Battosai's castle. When two guys stepped out of a bar saw Kaoru "Hey, isn't that the girl Jaaku likes?" one had asked the other as he pointed to her. "Yeah, come to think of it I haven't seen him since he left to go a rescue her from that demon." The second guy said. "Well, there's the girl. So where is Jaaku?" "I don't know." "Do you think he is dead?" "Maybe, I think should check things out." the second guy replied. "And if Jaaku was killed by that demon, than we will kill him in return. After all we are way better fighters than Jaaku." The first one said in a cocky manner. The two guys began to follow Kaoru deep into the woods, keeping their distance.

* * *

Whew finally finish and I updated! YAY! _pats herself on the back_. Again I'm so sorry for making ya'll wait and ya'll are such good people as to not be really mad at me. I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up updating, I'm still in troublesome times right now but I'm trying to get through it. See I'm kind of bi-polar, well not kind of I am bi-polar so I get depressed a lot and when I'm like that I don't feel like doing anything but I noticed that by doing things I like such as drawing and playing video games I don't seem to get as depressed as I use to.

I also noticed that writing is also good for me so then I might be updating a lot more. But I can't promise anything.

Okay this chapter would have been put up Tuesday but the stupid computer wasn't working at all. I couldn't do anything so I had to wait till tonight to get it up - STUPID COMPUTER! _Sets computer on fire _BURN BABY BURN! _Muwahahahahahaha _-x –peace!

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO DIDN'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. YA'LL ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST! LOVE YA-

Since I made every one wait so long everyone gets Chibi Sano dolls _hands them to everyone_

rkmoondragon


	34. A Fallen Prince

Konnichiha-wa! Okay now that I'm through with my mid term exams I can update

Thanks to all those who reviewed:

Kasumi977

AOD

Sailor-Earth13

LegolasEstelstar

Xujin

Kitsune

Lendra-Chan

Fantasy angel Victoria

Neko-Yuff16

Sugarcrazyfox

Nilnil

Demonwolf98

Angel of light and Darkness16

Demented Dope

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**A Fallen Prince**

The rain was still pouring hard as Kaoru made her way through the woods. Every now and then a flash of lighting would strike followed by a roar of thunder. And close behind the two guys from the village followed her.

"Akusai, this is getting old just following Jaaku's girl around." The first guy said. "I don't think she is Jaaku's girl, Kage." Akusai replied. "Why do you say that?" "Jaaku went to the castle to defeat that demon and then to bring her back home, right?" "Yeah, and?"

"Well I'm assuming Jaaku was killed by that demon. Otherwise, Jaaku would have brought her back to the village. And we haven't seen him since he left." Akusai explained. "Oh." Kage said.

"But, I'm getting tired of following her around too; so why don't we change things up a bit. After all I'm just now starting to realize what Jaaku saw in this girl." Akusai said. "So what are we going to do?" Kage asked. "Let's catch her first." Kage grinned "I'll go ahead." With that said Kage sprinted to catch up with Kaoru and cut her off.

_'I think I'm getting use to the storm ...I'm not so scared anymore,'_ just then a loud clap of thunder sounded, making Kaoru stop in her tracks,_ 'Okay that was really scary never mind what I thought earlier I'm still just as scared as before...'_ Kaoru was about to began walking when all of a sudden she heard a noise coming from the bushes in front of her.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked herself. When she heard the noise again she took a step back "Who's there?" She yelled out, but no one answered. Kaoru took another step backwards, this time she felt herself run into something. Kaoru turned her head to see what it was, looking up she saw a tall dark figure standing over her.

She then turned completely around and moved away from the person, "Who are you?" she asked nervously. The person took a step toward and Kaoru backed away, but stopped when rough hands from behind her grabbed her arms, causing her to drop her things. Kaoru squirmed trying to break loose from the rough hands. "Let me go!" she yelled.

The person who she had backed into first continued to move towards her, he step in front of her, "You're name is Kamiya Kaoru, right?" _'How does he know my name?...'_ Kaoru still squirming "What's it to you?" Before she knew it the guy lifted his hand and slapped her across the face hard. "I asked if that was your name." Akusai said. "Yes, it is." Kaoru huffed, "Who are you?" "I am Akusai and the guy holding you is Kage. We are friends a Jaaku." Akusai paused, "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" Kaoru stopped squirming and looked up at him, "He's dead."

"So what we thought is true. Well then, now that Jaaku is out of the picture, looks like me and Kage can have some fun with you." Akusai said with a chuckle.

_'What are they planning to do with me?...Battosai... I need to get to Battosai..' _Kaoru thought as she began to eye the guy named Akusai, _'this guy, Akusai he said was his name...he has a katana ..So he must be a sword fighter.. And he looks to be pretty well built .. But I can't tell about the other guy..'_ Kaoru sighed, _'this is getting me no where... I need to make a break for the castle...if I can get there then Battosai can take care of these baka jerks.. But how to get away from them in the first place?...I don't have my bokken with me...'_ Kaoru smirked, _'But then all guys have a weakness..'_

"And just what are you smiling about?" Akusai asked. Kaoru looked up and grinned "Nothing." After she said that Kaoru quickly brought her leg back hitting Kage in the groin. Kage let go of Kaoru as he drop to his knees in pain, and an instance Kaoru quickly did the same to Akusai, who also drop to his knees in pain. "Why, that bitch." Akusai growled. As he watched Kaoru run off. "Damn it, get up Kage." Akusai said taking off in Kaoru's direction.

Kaoru was running as fast as she could, but fell to the ground when she stepped where the mud was really slippery. Kaoru quickly tried to get up but fell back down when a shot of pain ran through her leg. _'I must have sprung my ankle when I fell.._' Kaoru stopped her thoughts to look back and see that Akusai and Kage where not far behind.

_'Crap ..I have to get going..'_ Kaoru thought trying to stand back up. She was able to stand by grabbing hold of a nearby tree pushing off the tree she stumbled to the next tree, she continued to do this and she soon mange to pick up a good speed. But her kimono became heavy with the rain and again she slipped and fell into the mud. _'Battosai...please come ...I'm so tired and I can't keep going.. And their gaining on me... Battosai...'_ Kaoru thought as she tried to pull her self to her feet again.

But she felt a firm hand push her back into the mud. "You stupid bitch. Did you really think you could get away with doing that?" Kage said pulling her up by her hair and slamming her into a tree. Kaoru moaned in pain and looked up to see Akusai coming toward her. She tried to get way before he could grab her but was too late, Akusai grabbed her roughly by the collar of her kimono and pulled her close to his face.

Kaoru stared at him, and then spat in his face. Akusai growled "You'll pay for that." He said pushing her into the ground. He then sat on top of her and grabbed her face roughly "Yes, you'll pay for that dearly." Akusai then forced his lips roughly on hers. Kaoru began to fight back, kicking and hitting she mange to get out from under him and to her feet. But was knocked back down with a forceful punch to her stomach by Kage.

Kaoru laid still on the ground, the rain began to form a puddle around her. _'Battosai... I feel so helpless.._' Kaoru thought as her eyes became watery with tears. "I say we beat some sense into this stupid girl, then have are way with her." Kage said walking over to Kaoru. "Sounds good to me." Akusai grinned.

Kage picked Kaoru up and then threw her back into the ground. _'I don't have the strength to fight back...Battosai please come...will he come looking for me though?...please do Battosai..'_ Kaoru came out of her thoughts when Kage slapped her face. "Here." Kage said pushing Kaoru into Akusai.

Akusai caught Kaoru and pushed her against a tree, "Are you having fun, Kaoru?" Akusai asked. Kaoru frowned _'Battosai...' _Akusai then punched her in the stomach, making Kaoru fall to the ground. "Next time I ask you a question, you better answer me. Got it?" He said looking down at the worn out Kaoru.

"If you're not having fun then I can change that." Akusai said picking up Kaoru and leaning her against the tree. He then moved closer smothering her body with his. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You will be mine, Kaoru." Akusai said. "Hey, she's going to be both of ours. I want her after you're done with that bitch." Kage interrupted. "Fine" Akusai sighed.

Kaoru tried her best to push Akusai away but her efforts were all in vain. He loosen her obi allowing her kimono to reveal more of her chest. He then began to kiss her starting at her ear and down to her shoulder. "Stop!" Kaoru screamed, "Please stop." She pleaded with him. Kaoru continued to scream for him to stop but it also seemed to be in vain. _'Battosai please come... Battosai!'_

'Kaoru why didn't you just come back sooner...Sano said you probably want to spend time with that old fool of yours...but I need you more than he does..' Battosai thought as he was making he's way to Kaoru's village. Battosai stopped walking when he heard a distance scream, "It sounds like Kaoru."

Battosai began to run in the direction of the scream with his godlike speed. He finally came upon the place where Kaoru's screams where coming from. Looking through the brush he saw one guy sitting on the ground leaning against a tree and then on the other side another guy who had Kaoru pinned between him and a tree.

Anger burned deep in Battosai's soul as he stepped out of the brush "If you have any brains in that big ass head of yours, you'll step away from her." Akusai stopped what he was doing and looked toward Battosai. "And who the hell do you think you are?" Akusai asked.

"Battosai" Kaoru whispered. Akusai looked down at her "What did you say?" Kage stood up quickly, "Akusai, it's the demon!" "He is the demon?" Akusai asked , "But he's so puny looking." He add with a chuckle. "Battosai." Kaoru said again relieved that he had came.

Battosai looked over at Kaoru and saw her deep aqua eyes full of fear and sadness. Her face was covered in bruises, her lip was bleeding and she had many more bruises along her arms. Her raven hair that was normal up and a neat ponytail was now down and in a tangled mess. He could see her shivering from the cold rain that drenched her body.

"Get away from her." Battosai said coldly. "What would a demon want with her anyways?" Kage said. "I said get away from her or else." "Or else what?" Akusai asked, "If you try anything I'll kill her." He said pulling out his katana and putting its cold blade against Kaoru's throat.

Battosai's eyes went to a colder shade of amber as his anger began to build. "Since you are threatening Kaoru's life then I'll take your friends life." Battosai spoke in an emotionless voice. Kage smirked, "And what makes you think you can take my life."

Battosai turned toward Kage, grinned, and than vanished before him. "Huh, Where..." Was all Kage got out before he fell to the ground lifeless. "What the hell?" Akusai said as he saw Battosai sheathe his katana. Then looked at Akusai, "Your turn is next."

Akusai pulled his katana away from Kaoru's throat, causing it to make a small cut into her neck, he then turned around to face Battosai. "So you think you can kill me? I'm not a weak as Jaaku or Kage." Battosai looked past Akusai and focused his deep amber eyes on Kaoru, "I'll make you pay ten times what you have done to her."

Kaoru slide her back down the tree and sat on the ground, _'Battosai ..'_ Kaoru looked at Battosai and then noticed blood trickling down his hand, _'His shoulder!...I forgot all about it...The wound hasn't had time to heal...he can't fight like that...can he?...' _"Battosai." Kaoru spoke aloud.

Akusai turned around and looked down at Kaoru, "Shut up bitch." He said as he spat in her face. When he turned back around Battosai was standing not even a foot away from him.

Akusai, shocked, took a step back but soon felt the hilt of Battosai's sword hitting him hard in the stomach. Bending over to grasp for air, Battosai then kicked him sending him to the ground. Stumbling in the mud Akusai quickly grabbed his katana and took a stance.

"Come." Battosai said as he took his Battojutsu stance. Akusai grinned, "So you ready to die, are you?" Akusai yelled as he charge toward Battosai, raising his sword to make a downward strike on him. When suddenly he felt Battosai's sword cut into him and send him to the ground.

Battosai stood over Akusai, starring down at him "I could have killed you just then, but like I said I want to make you pay for hurting Kaoru." "Please, don't. Just let me go. I promise never to lay and hand on her much less look at her again." Akusai coughed.

"Begging won't help you now." Battosai said as he grabbed Akusai by the neck and slammed him into a tree. As Akusai fell to the ground, Battosai walked over to him and laid the tip of his katana on Akusai's neck. Akusai continued to beg Battosai to spare his life.

Instead Battosai turned his katana where the dull side was laying on Akusai's neck. Pushing his sword into Akusai's shoulder, "You used your right hand to hold your katana, and with that sword you threatened Kaoru's life." Battosai said in a cold, deep voice. Akusai screamed in pain as Battosai was cutting into his right shoulder. "So I'll make sure you can never use that arm again." Pulling his katana out of Akusai's shoulder Battosai made a quick move that Kaoru nor Akusai could see with their own eyes. But Akusai felt Battosai's cold blade cutting deep into his arm, right below his elbow.

Akusai's screams sent chills up and down Kaoru's spin, as she turned her face away and closed her eyes. When his screaming had stopped Kaoru looked back, Akusai was grabbing at where Battosai had cut into his arm. "You're lucking I changed my mind and didn't cut your whole arm off. But its now just a useless limb." l Battosai then picked Akusai up by the collar of his clothes and chucked him to the ground, where he slide and landed by Kaoru.

Battosai started to walk toward him, standing over him, "I'm not done with you yet." Akusai looked up at him, "How pathetic of you to be fighting like this." Kaoru mange to pick herself up and make her way over to Battosai. Battosai grabbed Kaoru by the waist, to help support her while she stood. "Battosai, please stop, I think he's had enough. He's not a threat anymore." Kaoru said leaning her head against Battosai chest.

"But he hurt you and for that he'll pay with his life." Battosai whispered to Kaoru. "But you don't have to kill. Battosai, please." Battosai sighed as he looked down at Kaoru, 'Why does she care weather or not I kill him...After all he hurt her...almost raped her...So why does she not want me to kill him...'

As the two were distracted, Akusai took a dagger out that he had hidden and got up to his feet. As he was about to strike, Battosai saw him in time to whip Kaoru and himself around allowing Akusai to stab Battosai in the back, close to his already wonder shoulder.

"Battosai!" Kaoru screamed holding tightly on to Battosai. "Kaoru," Battosai coughed as Akusai pulled out, "Let go." Battosai pushed Kaoru to the ground, gripped his katana tightly, turning around he brought his katana across slicing into Akusai's side. Akusai still tried to stab Battosai with the dagger in his left hand. But Battosai brought his sword completely through Akusai, cutting him in half, he fell to the ground and died instantly.

Battosai cringed in pain as he looked down seeing Akusai's dagger in his chest, he quickly pulled it out and chunked it to the ground. Turning around he saw Kaoru's worried face, as tears streamed down her face. "Kaoru." Battosai said softly before dropping his katana and falling to his knees.

Kaoru quickly jumped up and went to him. "Battosai." Kaoru said as Battosai fell into her chest. Kaoru turned Battosai aroundto rest his head on her lap, "Battosai..." She looked deep into his amber eyes. "Kaoru..." Battosai said in a low voice that was barely a whisper. Kaoru moved his crimson red hair out of his face, her tears falling onto his face. "Battosai." Kaoru cried.

* * *

Okay that's it for that chapter.. ya'll probably hate me for leave a cliff hanger there. But sorry sometimes cliffy has to be put in, so its easier to start the next chapter. Anyways ya'll have to wait till I get the next chapter up to see what happens to Battosai and Kaoru. Sorry for cutting it off like that...ya'll are probably really mad. 

But didn't those last paragraphs just get to you. Can't believe I typed that, its sad

Thank you to all those who reviewed last time. Love ya'll!

Please Review!

A/N: Okay I might be having to raise the rating so if I do look around for it because chances are I might be.

Rkmoondragon


End file.
